Heaven Smiles: Good Guy Mode
by C.M. Kearney
Summary: AU. There's been an alteration, and Emiya Shirou's Servant isn't Saber. But Lancer himself. ...One of two, in fact. Rated for explicit violence if needed.
1. Prologue I

**Heaven Smiles**

**PROLOGUE**

_I remember a long time ago._

_Someone was standing before me, talking to me. This someone was a person I knew very well. I admired that person. There were a lot of things I had to say back then, but I was probably too wrapped up in other things to know what to say, or what to really have said. It doesn't matter anymore. That someone won't come back. It was a greeting that had a hidden goodbye in it to begin with. This is a precious memory of mine, a memory that stands out in my mind. A memory that wouldn't fade even after I die. The words that he spoke to me, I remembered the anxiety, the fear and the awe that I felt when I heard them._

_"…Yo. You must be that whom called for me. Am I right, kid?"_

**-1/31-**

She grumbled and tossed in bed, fighting the urge to get up and throw the ringing alarm clock out the window.

"Guuuuu…that thing has to stop already…" the girl's sleepy voice mumbled under the sheets. The noise wasn't going to stop, she knew that. Or some part of her brain did. Trying to acknowledge the logic of using the sleep button's function, Tohsaka Rin's arm dangling over the edge of the bed stretched no further than three inches to stop the ringing herself. Her hand hovered over the thing for a moment, then fell down on it, as if it was Rin's last duty to herself to shut off the alarm clock before she died. Indeed, her body refused to move after that small action. Five minutes passed before she was fully awake and energetic enough to sit up in bed. And was met with the cold draft hanging in the air. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in her yellow kitten pajamas. Murmuring about winter, Rin searched under her bed for her bedroom slippers, then shuffled out of her room and towards the downstairs living room.

She knelt at the heater, turning it to its highest setting before going to the bathroom to wash her face. This girl lived all alone in the mansion she had been calling home for nearly seventeen years, without a single maid or the one butler to keep her company. Rin didn't mind it. It was inconvenient at the most, but independence soon became her survival instinct. The capacity to handle everything by herself was part of her training. It was essential for her to oblige and fulfill every bit of these small menial tasks like cooking, cleaning, laundry and all the other basic household chores. Life had been this way for her for the past ten years.

Those years she spent, training as a magus.

Tohsaka Rin the magus. Not a mouthful per se, but if used properly in the terms of when and where, it carried a lot of value. Afterall, she was a direct descendant of a powerful bloodline of magi under the surname of Tohsaka, going back as far as a century's worth of magic research. That knowledge and the fruits of their labor, passed down from generation to generation, and was now all handled by the latest successor, Rin herself.

Sworn to secrecy like every magus in the world, she'd been laboring on creating the image of her school's model student in order to steer away attention on her, as well as to not involve in particular social-outings with certain students trying to socialize with her. Secrecy over a social life, that was a small price to pay. What Rin wanted to think, at least. Maybe it really was her vanity to want this lonely life. Speaking of magi, she was also a participant of a small war that was soon to commence near the end of the year. The Holy Grail War. It consisted of seven magi summoning seven powerful familiars to engage one another in a tense battle royale, all to attain the greatest and holiest of relics, the Holy Grail.

The words themselves are as ludicrous as the act of obtaining the religious wonder so pursued in legend and in history since the time of Christ by those immersed in the Devil's practice. However, there would be no room for question once chosen to participate; only the objective to win would set the fate of each magus in motion. From the beginning, Rin anticipated being selected as a participant. Her expectations had been met; the sign of what she called "Destiny" appeared on the back of her right arm. Three straight lines running across a quarter of her arm's length, this was the Command Seal to be used on the familiar she was to summon for the war. A completely obedient familiar could not be obtained without this mark.

As for the familiars...they would be nothing short of extraordinary. If the concept of summoning the spiritual body of the Holy Grail into the physical world with human hands was unheard of, it was the familiars themselves that would bring the taboo of this war in full circle. As spiritual beings raised to the level of Divine Spirits for deeds spoken and written of, these were once-human souls that have been revered by humanity itself as saviors, and granted with the title of "Heroic" after their deaths. Whether they thrived in legends written down or in history, born normal or with god-like properties, there were no exemptions from that title as famous figures that their people admired and worshipped in their time. Thus they were isolated in a realm outside the cycle of souls called the Throne of Heroes. There they spent eternity, awaiting their time to be called upon to relive their days of glory as the heroes of legend.

It is actually impossible for even a capable magus such as Rin to be able to summon so powerful a spirit; there were too many rules to bypass and the success rate of properly succeeding in the summoning ritual was next to impossible. But the omnipotent chalice that is the Holy Grail could make that impossibility a valid cause once it was ready. Moreso, since it followed a system of seven classes to sort through. These classes were Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. The heroic spirit summoned by Rin had to fit at least one of the available classes in order to join the war. So far, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Archer had already been called in preparation of the Holy Grail War. The only available classes left were Lancer and Saber. The latter class was the card Rin wanted the most. Saber, afterall, was an "Outstanding Class" that no other could match, and guaranteed victory for the lucky magus who would obtain them. Rin wanted to be that lucky one.

There was just one problem, though.

Rin, fully dressed in her school uniform and red coat, marched out the door, sealing her house with a Bounded Field that none could trespass before she left for school. Toting her school bag in one hand, Rin proceeded down the hill leading to the intersection. Truth be told, she was still a little drowsy, but she still had enough energy to walk to school and think about her situation all at the same time. There were a few things she needed to go over before performing the summoning ritual tonight.

One was the timing of her magic energy usage, which would most certainly be at two A.M. in the morning when her magic would be at its peak. Another was the usage of the pendant she received from her father, deciphering his will last night. It was a treasured heirloom of the Tohsaka family, this large ruby pendant, and it contained ten years' worth of her magic energy harnessed. It was a gift from her father, and Rin wanted to make absolutely sure that every amount stored wouldn't be a waste. Especially should the ritual fail; something she wasn't sure of yet. Which brought her thoughts to the next topic: the catalyst for her familiar's success rate at being called upon.

To her knowledge, Rin knew that heroic spirits couldn't usually be called upon without the aid of artifacts. All heroes were drawn to objects related to them, like a piece of cloth, a fragment of their weapon, or even an accessory of theirs. These heroes labeled as Servants in the Holy Grail War were drawn to such objects. For her to have an artifact that would allow her to summon Saber would have been a sweet deal, if only...

Rin sighed tiredly, fingering the other thing she received from her father's will in her coat pocket. Two things he had really given her was the pendant for one-fully charged with magic energy-, and the other thing was, according to him, an artifact confirmed to be a catalyst for summoning a Servant. That made Rin happy on both accounts, except, she quickly realized that she didn't know what sort of Servant the artifact would summon. She had been up since four in the morning searching for the answer, only to come up with nothing. Her father never wrote the details, so she had to assume that even he didn't know which heroic spirit owned the artifact.

"But that's just strange..." Rin muttered to herself, walking still. "It's as if Father picked it up at the last minute before he left. I would have thought he'd used it in the last war...or maybe it was just something he had lying around and nearly forgot about...?"

The artifact in question was a thick, steel ring with a wavy pattern inscribed on the outer surface. Rin thought it wasn't something worth selling to the pawnshop upon inspection, and that time, she nearly kicked herself remembering that this was a hero's precious possession, and quite possibly, the catalyst for summoning Saber! But, now that Rin had a grip on reality, her uncertainty rose to the surface, making her ask the big question of: Exactly which heroic spirit did the ring correspond to?

Tonight, she would find out.


	2. Prologue II

**-2/1-**

The full moon is out. Midnight past the mark and the new day came. It's almost time.

Tohsaka Rin is ready.

All of the preparations for the summoning are in place, and the ring of the unknown Servant is ready to be used. What's left now is to commence this ritual.

Yes. Time for me to take up the role of Master as the Tohsaka heir.

"Withdrawal within elimination, engrave four areas and surround with the summoning circle..."

Saying this, I write the circle on the floor like a math equation I've spent memorizing all day. Large-scale summoning is unnecessary for this ritual. My duty, afterall, is to maintain my Servant with my magic energy for the duration of the war. The circle glows beneath my feet, initiating the ritual.

"Bare silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Grand Duke of contracts. My great master Schweinorg for the ancestor. A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out of the crown. Let the three-forked road lead to the kingdom cycle."

The jewels I've been saving up these past ten years have been melted in order to make that circle. What a pain it was, and I threw the receipts into the incinerator everytime I bought a new jewel. It's a miracle that I didn't starve with the ghastly amounts I'd spent on these jewels.

"Enclose. Enclose. Enclose. Enclose. Enclose. Five times for each repetition. Simply destroy the enclosed time."

It's almost two o' clock. It's now or never. The steel ring is being held tightly in my right hand. The Servant would answer its call from the moment I begin.

_"Anfang."_

The switch activating my Magic Circuits is flipped like the light switch in my bedroom. That feeling of being turned inside out happens in an instant, and my senses as a human being are withdrawn in order to call upon the power needed to summon a materialized mystery. Prana, no, mana is pouring into me. It's a sensation that gives me the impression of being destroyed yet replenished. Standing in the basement feels even more surreal being charged up like this. I'm a glass being filled with the purest water around. But even a glass has a limit to the content it can hold. My capacity as a magus is far more than capable to absorb and manage mana from the surroundings, but the sensation is like being filled to the brim but miraculously spilling not a drop of mana as the torture continues.

I try to maintain focus, the Tohsaka Magic Crest awakening itself to assist me, agitating me further. My brain's blanking out from the pain, the only thing I can really focus on now is the sound of the ticking clock that I've been keeping count of. Ten seconds left before two. Now is the time.

_"-I announce."_

The ring in my hand is squeezed tightly, as if I'm urging it, and urging the Servant connected to it.

_"I announce. Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."_

My sight shuts down, and all the mana I've accumulated up till now spills forth to give form to the invisible Fifth Element itself.

_"Make an oath here. I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld. I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld. Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words."_

The next words...they would finish the summoning, rewarding me with the most brilliant existence the world has ever yet to see.

_"Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance!"_

I manage to declare with all my might. What I don't see beneath my closed eyelids appears and takes shape before me. Perfect! Like catching a whale with a fishing rod!

"I've done it!" I can't help but laugh in the throes of boasting about my magic talent at that moment. "Saber is mine, I know it!"

My vision returns like it went, and I open my eyes to my Servant's comely appearance...

...and I see no change to the scene.

"Huh?" A voice that I don't recognise had been mine, sounds loud and disbelieving. Who could blame me for sounding that way! I've poured my everything into making this ritual succeed, only to come up with zero results!

In my shock, I let my hand slacken completely, and the ring that holds it falls to the floor. And it is at the precise moment that it strikes the hard cement with a loud "**ding!**", that a noise greater than that makes itself known from upstairs.

**CRASSSSSSHHHHHH!**

...In the living room, I bet.

The impact itself sends me sprawling on the floor, adding to my woes, my anxiety, and my confusion.

"WHAT IS THIS!" I scream, scrambling for the stairs. I'm not thinking anymore. I just want to make sense of the mess I seem to have gotten myself into. And the door's jammed knob isn't helping my situation. I cry out angrily, having had enough of this, and kick the door open in the most unladylike fashion.

"-"

I don't have the words to describe the scene before me. So I'll just use small sentences to describe the less important details of this incident. Starting with the living room, it's a complete and utter mess where everything seems to have fallen over. It's like a bomb had just dropped in here. The curtains, the furniture and the giant wooden cabinet have all been greeted by disaster with an evil smile before they were all struck down. There's also an unforgivably big hole in the ceiling made by that same cruel, sadistic thing called disaster, and there's white rubble everywhere thanks to it.

I'm describing it all like this with deep-seated anger. I hate the mess and I hate the war and I hate myself for letting this happen...! I can't even focus well on the clock that had somehow evaded being destroyed by the crash, and continues to tick time away as if nothing happened. Uggghhh...I can't handle all of this right now...! I just might burst out screaming if I don't calm down enough to assess the cause of this nasty incident...!

"-!"

So what is that cause? Why, the very thing that sits there in the middle of the room, the body I had given form to splayed out over the fallen cabinet and leaning back on the tartan sofa to keep itself sitting up, in spite of its ungracious entrance. In its right hand, something long and gleaming in the lamplight protrudes from behind that sofa, an unmistakable hint of a polearm or staff of sorts. For some reason, I think it's her poor attempt to hide that rod of hers from me.

Yes, her. The thing that had answered my call is a female in every aspect. Someone I had called from beyond time. A living, breathing organism that takes the form of a human is right there in front of me. Right there, gasping for breath like a newborn infant.

...Gasping?

"Hah...hah...hah...hah..."

Her pants come slowly, so I assume she's just calming down by the time I make it up here. How can I tell that, I'm not sure. But if it were not for the mess here, I would think she had appeared somewhere else and ran all the way here to greet me.

"-" She doesn't look like the type to drop in loudly like that. If she is, she wouldn't be staring at me in bewilderment at the current moment. I meet her wide-eyed gaze, and for a split second, I feel less angry than I was earlier. Looking at the way she returns my stare, dazed and disoriented in a few places, I realize that it isn't her fault that things had turned out this way. She had never asked to descend upon me from goodness-knows-where like that, so we're both victims of this little accident. But the responsibility still falls on me to correct it.

"...Hah." I heave a weary sigh. "It's no good. I might as well redeem for whatever mistake I might have made."

Right. This incident must be past us if we're going to make any progress. Time to begin the preparations. So, first order of business is to make introductions. Normally, the master and the familiar begin by acknowledging each other's ties and the roles that they've fallen into. The familiar is always the first to speak between them, or that is, to introduce itself when the master prompts it to speak. So, I should ask that Servant of mine to introduce herself. Here go-

"First impression."

I stop in the midst of opening my mouth to talk, and stare at the Servant. Did she just speak? No, wait. More importantly, she spoke out of her turn!

"...Eh?" Confused, I let out that single response.

"First impression." she repeats, her voice sounding rather tired. "Beginning introduction to be considered...by the first and second parties upon first meeting. Initial consideration...or judgment between two or more people...when meeting up for the first time.

"...Different definitions...but same idea. You'll find it in...any of your dictionaries."

She spoke of all of this in short breaths, and funnily enough, looking unsettled about the whole thing still. Somehow though, she's still capable of talking to me so casually as if we're old friends. But she certainly isn't smiling speaking to me, so "old friends" might not be the best expression.

"...Is that so?" I venture bravely. Keeping quiet won't do me any good, and something tells me that letting her do all the talking would cause me to lose my position as a Master.

"Yes..." The Servant lets out one last heaving breath before regaining her strength to talk straight, her watchful eyes never leaving me.

"And, first impression between Master and Servant is important. Very, important. It says much about what sort of relationship they'll be having as a duo, as well as their effectiveness in cooperating with each other. I understood that there would be some drawbacks to our time together but...I say." She raises her eyebrows at me pointedly. "Your mistake tonight tells me what kind of problems there will be between us."

"Wha-!" I have just received a blow. And rebuttal is crucial, as I fold my arms indignantly in front of her. "...Well, I understand that there was a miscalculation somewhere during the ritual, and this is definitely a severe error on my part. However, the fact remains that I am your Master and you are my Servant. Surely you yourself can clarify my position as your Master."

I challenge her with all the authority I can muster in my voice. Truth be told, I'm just starting to feel the weight of my Servant's presence in the room. Her brilliance as a heroic spirit.

"Certainly...the proof of you as my Master would be..." she trails off, still watching me.

Heh. Obviously, this is a test of my know-how as a Master. It's easy to answer since Father told me all I needed to know about the Holy Grail War. Proof that a Servant is yours is the possession of the Command Seals on some part of your body. Mine are the ones that had appeared on my right arm. I have three only, which is normal. A sign that I'd have to be careful using them.

Rolling up my sleeve, I show her the seals as my silent answer to her query. The Servant's eyes shift to them for only a second before nodding once slowly.

"...Acceptable. That is proof of my servitude to you." she rests her gaze on my face again. "And then, what?"

"Huh?" Folding my sleeve back down, I freeze in place, staring blankly at her.

"What comes next?" she shrugs her shoulders a bit as if making a point. No. More like, trying to confuse me as a supposed novice. Still, I'm willing to answer her as politely and as graciously as possible. It's the proud Tohsaka way. So I face my Servant coolly, calmly.

"What's next is acknowledgement of each other's identities. Yours, in particular. Afterall, nothing helps gauge a Servant's potential than their true identity."

It's true. A Servant's primary advantage in the war is their anonymity as a heroic spirit. Names have power, especially famous ones. The name of a heroic spirit reveals not only strengths, but weaknesses. If for example, my Servant is strong against a certain thing but weak against another thing, I have to know. Besides that, I've been dying to know just who she is that I summoned with the mystery ring.

"Let's start with your class first. That pole you're holding back there..." I point it out. "You're either Caster or Lancer."

"...Lancer." she answers quietly but clearly.

"Lancer, huh...?" I can't help feeling disappointed. I mean, Lancer's probably second best compared to the Saber class. But I prefer that over Caster. And what's important is she's mine to control. Now I guess the next question would be...

"-!" It's sudden, but Lancer vanishes from where she sits. "La-Lancer?"

"Be calm, Master. I'm still here." her bodiless voice floats over to me. "I'm in spirit form to lessen the burden on you. You've spent enough magic energy to last you for one day."

Ah. That's right. As a spiritual entity, the only thing keeping Lancer in this world is magic energy being supplied by me. Now that I notice, my Magic Circuits feel as if they're pointing towards her now, giving her every drop of my magic.

"-! Ugh...!" I sway on the spot a bit, remembering how much magic energy I've raged tonight...this morning...whatever. I hold my head in my hands trying to pull myself together. It was such bad timing, too.

"...Master, you shouldn't push yourself after today." Lancer seems to chide me from close by, but it's only in her words. "You summoned me at the cost of all your magic energy, and you forced your way into the living room kicking the door down. That last stunt was too much, if you ask me."

I don't know why, but I can picture her smiling at me while saying that. I lean on the wall, trying not to faint.

"This wasn't as awful as I first thought it would be." she continues to talk. "And I think I understand my Master a little better now. If not entirely."

"Lancer, you-"

"Master. Get some rest." she says this, and materializes in front of me.

The action itself causes my body and mind to shut down completely, and the last thing I remember is falling to the floor, then being caught by a pair of slender yet strong arms...

**-x-**

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

"...Auuuugh...! This again...?" I moan, pulling the covers over my head to try and block the noise. I must be imagining things, but my alarm clock sounds like it's screaming, "RIN! RIN! RIN! RIN!"

...? I must be mistaken, or going crazy. Unless of course, someone is actually screaming that. But that's silly, considering I'm the only one who lives in this house. Yeah, just me and-

"-!"

I sit up upon remembering something. And I feel stupid for actually thinking that it was a person calling for me, and not the clock that still sits ringing away on my bedside table. My hand slams down on it to shut it off. My previous sleepiness gone, I move out of bed and check the room.

"Lancer?" I call out. Nothing but the silence answers me.

"She didn't...disappear...did she?" For one insane moment, I actually think that. I check my right arm. Sure enough, my Command Spells for her are still there. She is definitely still around, but the question is, where is she?

"Gah...what could she be up to...?" I complain covering my face with one hand. Does this mean I have to look for her? "What a troublesome Servant..."

No, really. I was half-expecting her to be in my bedroom guarding me. That's normal familiar behavior, and it goes for Servants too. They're supposed to come to the attention of their Masters whether or not they're needed. Making me look for my own Servant is just downright unethical, and undignified!

"I bet she's out of the house..." I conclude, gritting my teeth angrily. But this bad mood is just the result of waking up on the wrong side of the bed today. That and the lethargy that sweeps over me everytime I make a move. It had started when I shot straight up out of bed just now, but I think I can stand. Too bad gut feeling doesn't agree with my reasoning, so I just sit down on the bed, hoping Lancer would come back soon. No way am I going to look for her in my weakened state, when there's a chance I might faint on the stairs.

Hmm. I'm planning on scolding her for her slipshod behavior this morning, thus her "first impression" disappoints me. But I'm pretty sure that it was her who put me into bed earlier. I suppose I should thank her for it. I also notice that I'm still wearing my clothes from last night...this morning...a few hours ago. It looks like Lancer did nothing else for me, though I wouldn't have minded it if she gave me a change of clothes while I had been sleeping.

"-" ...I don't think I'd let my own Servant touch me if she was a male, though.

"Master?"

Speak of the devil. Lancer materializes before me from a respectable distance. She looks so much more calmer and put together this time, compared to the mess earlier. Seeing her now puts me at ease, but it also makes me change my mind about not reprimanding her. I cross my arms and give her a reproving look.

"Lancer, where have you been? You should be protecting me, your Master, being at my side at all times. Instead, you're floating around outside giving yourself a tour while I slept here, defenseless and unguarded! If you ask me, you yourself also gave me a bad first impression, and what I think of you now is that you seem to have problems obliging to your duty as a Servant, the proof of that is your lack of care in attending to me! As your Master," I go on without stopping, "I demand an apology from you for this unexpected behavior of yours."

Lancer just stands there, not having quite expected being scolded at six in the morning by me. She narrows her eyes in contemplation though, before bowing her head towards me in a humble gesture.

"I apologize. I wandered off on my own without letting my Master know." She lifts her vacant face to lock eyes with me. Her mismatched eyes of hazel brown and teal green. "But I just went to make a full surveillance of the area surrounding your mansion."

I give her a look of consideration. "Oh? You mean you went out for some scouting?"

She nods. "It's just routine procedure. My Master has nothing to worry about."

Lancer sounds quite sincere about her reason, and she did apologize. It admittedly is smart to keep a lookout now that she's appeared. If I know enough of the Servants' abilities, it's to be able to detect the presence of other Servants from even a great distance. Surely the arrival of a new Servant will catch the attention of the other Masters and send familiars, or their own Servants, to investigate. I would have done the former, though. There is no need for immediate confrontation. I wouldn't aggressively attack my enemies that straightforwardly without some kind of plan.

Truth be told, I'll consider anyone jumping right into the action stupid.

"...It's fine that you've been considerate enough to patrol the district." I tell her, arms still folded. "But, I don't want this incident to happen again. If you'd wished it, Lancer, I could've gone and given you a tour not just of this place, but of the entire city of Fuyuki too. From now on, do nothing without my prompting. Do you understand?"

I know how demanding that may sound to normal people. Well, she's not exactly normal...or a slave for that matter. Lancer's quiet throughout my lecture, just watching me as if observing me through a telescope, or watching some kind of play with me as the main character.

I sigh exasperatedly when she doesn't answer at all. Taking a closer look at my Lancer, she's garbed strangely in a way that lets one know she isn't of this timeline. A woman much, much older than myself. Thick tresses of long dark-brown hair fall behind her back, bound securely into a low braid. I notice the green tattoo on her forehead, and it makes me want to guess if it's some sort of warding spell against evil spirits or something. It certainly doesn't look like a Rune. There's another one on her stomach too, which is barely exposed beneath her armor, if that is what I could call it. No breastplate, no shoulder guards, no greaves and no gauntlets! Not a one. My Lancer looks so defenseless that my worries about her fighting capability begin to grow. But what has really caught my attention is the familiar thick band of steel encircling her gloved left middle finger. The very same ring I had used to summon her. And that reminds me of two things: that the ring is still in the basement where I left it, and...

"...Lancer, you and I have something else to discuss." I'm acting very business-like again. "I think you have an idea of what it is, don't you?"

She smiles at me from across the room knowingly. It's actually the first time I've seen her do so, and the gesture certainly makes her look really cute. Coupled with her clothes, her general appearance overall is either that of a charming warrior or a cheeky fairy. I appreciate her formal way of speaking, though, but that must have been common from wherever country and timeline she's from.

"So then." I start to ask. "Who are you, Lancer?"

She ponders on the question for some moments, before turning her attention to the carpet soberly, and answering, "...Who knows?"

"-" Suddenly, the atmosphere in my room becomes thicker. Or is it that time has stopped for me after I heard Lancer's simple cryptic response...?

"...Lancer, don't play jokes." My voice comes out low and steady, surprisingly. "What do you mean by saying such a thing in the first place?"

She returns a look of pure innocence, and now she's more pixie-like pretending to know nothing of a prank she may have pulled. "It simply means what it means. I know nothing about myself, aside from my class. I've lost a huge portion of my memories since arriving, Master."

-!

Something in me breaks just then. They say there's always the calm after the storm has passed. You could say that the voice I've been using up till now is very much calm. But the storm has yet to appear. And I can feel the clouds gathering around my head already. All that's left is the lightning, which would be...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR IDENTITY!"

...my furious, uncontrollable tongue.

"Lancer, explain yourself!" I demand her, noting the distinct flinching coming from her since I yelled. "How does something like that happen in the first place!"

She turns her head slightly to the side without glancing away. A gesture she does that I would soon learn to be one made while stating the obvious. "...Master did summon me in a very unbecoming way. I suppose this is the result of your efforts."

"Ugh...!"

C-crap, she's right. My right hand goes to my face, my way of saying, "oops".

So in the end, it really is my blunder that puts us both in a tight spot, and now it's to the point of squeezing the air out of my lungs. How long will it be until I get strangled by myself and die from the lack of oxygen here...?

I look over at Lancer, and she's still watching me. She looks none too happy herself with this morning's revelation. I turn away to sink myself in my own grief. Oh Lord, what am I going to do! How am I supposed to make plans if I don't know my Servant's specialties?

When I look back up at her again, she's now looking deeply troubled. And for a minute, I wonder if she's worrying about me.

...No way. She's either worrying about her amnesia, or the fact that she got stuck with me, whom she has the better impression of a blundering oaf from the start. Hmph. Well, I'm not picky, but it's not like I deliberately chose her for my Servant. Whether or not I'm an oaf, this being that's feeding on my magic energy right now is mine, and I intend to keep it that way so long as I am a Master.

"Hah...fine..." I sigh, surrendering to the fact that I'll have to be resourceful from now on, given the circumstances. "I'll overlook the problem for now. As long as you remember how to fight, then maybe this won't be so bad."

Lancer watches me for a moment after I say that, then fixes her features into...what I can only interpret as a self-sympathetic smile. "Hearing my Master use 'maybe' isn't making me very happy."

Even in her voice, it's obvious. Lancer just makes me nothing but angry from the start! I swear if she isn't a girl like me, I'd-

"...Lancer, do you believe we're incompatible?" I decide to ask her simply. Well, I should just be frank. This is an issue that needs to be solved immediately or we'll never get out of being uncomfortable with this...this...oh look, I can't even think of a name to describe us right now...

She gives the answer quickly as if expecting it. "Very much so."

As expected, I-

"But, that's alright with me. I like it."

"Eh?" I stare with wide eyes at her. I want her to continue explaining this odd reason for liking our partnership like that, but the words just aren't coming. At least my surprised face urges Lancer to continue.

"Master, people are admittedly different from one another. They act independent when necessary but do require aid when a problem is beyond their capacity to adjust to. So they must make alliances strong if they want to succeed."

"-" I fold my arms, looking skeptical. "That's true. So, compatibility and good teamwork are the keys to a properly functioning partnership, especially if they can see eye-to-eye with each other's ideas." I raise a brow at Lancer. "So why did you say you and I are incompatible, then add that you like it, if that's the case?"

She smiles at me, a little more sincerely now. "If nine out of ten pairs of people were cut from the same cloth and the tenth pair are different, then does that not mean the last pair have the most interesting results?"

The other brow shoots up. "...Huh?" What's Lancer talking about now?

"Master, the tenth pair may well be a special case compared to the others since they can put their efforts into various fields." she goes on, her smile carrying a more cheerful quality to it now. "The nine similar pairs are capable of producing results far too predictable by anyone who would know them. The last pair is different. They're a combination of two unidentical things that, if done wisely, could be blended together in order to make something unexpected and unique! Like..."

Lancer pauses to think, on a roll with her working theory. "...like...like cookie and brownie batters being mixed together, resulting in the creation of _brookies_! Ingenious, isn't it?"

"-"

...She lost me. No. At first, I was getting the gist of what she's trying to tell me. Even I agree with her about partner variation. Afterall, two screwdrivers wouldn't be able to sink a nail even if they do it together. A hammer and a screwdriver can make hundreds of wooden boxes together thanks to a simple assortment of tools. But that's it.

Actually...I wish Lancer had used this example, instead of _that_. I grab my head and trying not to groan, I wonder if my Servant is sane enough to understand that her example is so far removed from what normal people think of. Seriously! Just who in the world would mix up cookies and brownies in a single bowl of-No wait! Just _who_ would think of something like that and be passed off as a genius! Ughhhhh...!

"...So, what you mean is..." I struggle for words while keeping my head in check, "...you and I are cookies and brownies?"

Lancer suddenly does something surprising: she laughs. And when she does it...it causes me to think of a certain unorthodox teacher of mine. "I prefer cookies, but since Master's more of a cookie person, then I'll be the brownie person. Picture it: the Cookie Master and the Brownie Servant!"

...I see bright things in our future.


	3. Prologue III

**-x-**

I began to feel better after preparing myself a hot cup of my favorite Chinese red tea. Luckily, I could get up on my feet without assistance, so it seems my energy's returned and I'm glad. I needed to calm my nerves down after that-to put it mildly-unusual conversation I had earlier with my Servant. I had also earned myself a shocker coming into the spotless living room. Apparently, Lancer had spent the first two hours cleaning up in here since I had fallen asleep. All the furniture had been put back in their rightful places, and all the rubble had been cleared away. The carpet is spotless and seemingly untouched too. My living room appears as if it had never been bombed by Lancer.

...Well, aside from the gaping hole in the ceiling. I guess even Servants can't fix that sort of damage. Though she did promise to patch it up if I could spare her several planks of wood. Great. And I don't exactly have the money to get it fixed in any way.

"Hmm..." I'm sitting on the sofa that was a cushion for Lancer's landing just several hours ago. "I'd better not go to school for today."

I don't trust myself going there in my state. It's fine if I walk around, but I have gym class, and I distinctly remember our teacher announcing that we'd be running laps today. Hmm, certainly I could excuse myself saying I'm not feeling well. But that would only be if I'm not Tohsaka Rin. I have a reputation to uphold as a good student. Staying at home when I'm sick is more dignified than feeling faint halfway through the day. Besides, it makes me seem much stronger when I appear to have been holding out yesterday, then hit my limits being at home. Also, making excuses as being sick can never sit well with me, especially if I'm faking.

"...Um, I am skipping though, aren't I?"

Well, that can't be helped. Today, I have an important task: preparations for the Holy Grail War. I grasp the red jewel tucked safely in my pocket, thinking about my first move. At the moment, Lancer is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for us both. My attention goes to her first. Since she hasn't retrieved her memories yet, I'll have to focus on her fighting abilities rather than her special skills. As long as she's capable of close combat in her state, then I may be able to provide backup with my remaining ten jewels. I had used up the rest on the summoning ritual, so I better not waste these.

"Let's see. What else?" I ask myself, rubbing the surface of my cup, and I glance up when Lancer enters the room. She's toting a tray of toast and two glasses of milk. She sets the plate of toast and a full glass on the coffee table before me, and takes her own glass to sit on the other sofa opposite the one I'm occupying.

To be honest, Servants really don't need to eat or drink. They feed off the magic energy of their Masters to sustain them. So for Lancer to be drinking milk isn't actually a necessity, but an interest that she had expressed earlier before going into the kitchen. I watch her for a while before setting my empty cup down and bringing the toast close for inspection. Crisp but retaining its tenderness overall, just the way I always like it.

Though normally I only ever have milk and/or tea in the morning, toast is half a day's meal for me already. Absurd as that is, it's just the way I eat. And besides, I'll consider this a celebration of sorts. The toast I'm eating is special due to the fact that Lancer made it for me. Of course, it had been me who pointed out various things in the kitchen, teaching her how to make toast without the trouble of burning the house down. But then, she didn't seem to need my help identifying anything at all and I suppose it's only natural.

In addition to being given corporeal forms, the Holy Grail grants the most basic information of this era-information held by the average human of today-to Servants summoned into the world. A basic household appliance wouldn't be a puzzle to my Lancer, so she even knew how to work the stove. So it's a pleasant surprise for me, which means I can have someone to cook for me now. A Servant is a familiar, afterall.

"Master?" Lancer's inquiring voice brings me back to reality. She's looking expectantly at me. "How's the toast?"

I'm caught off-guard a bit and focus my thoughts on the toast before answering. "...It's well done, Lancer."

She suddenly looks downcast hearing that. "Oh...my apologies. I didn't think it was burnt. I had some trouble understanding the dial on your stove so I must have made a mistake halfway."

Lancer casts a look of apology and embarrassment in my direction, and I feel my eyes widen slightly in disbelief. How can this unpredictable troublemaker look so bad yet so good at the same time...?

"Th-that's not it, Lancer." Taking a small bite, I set my plate down on the coffee table. "You misunderstand me. Your cooking was very much acceptable. The toast in all its simplicity satisfies me, and I'm gratified by your efforts. I would like it if you cook more for me from now on. You seem really good at it."

As I give her the same smile I gave Saegusa Yukika the other day, I rack my brain for any heroic spirit who might have been praised as a good cook...not like that would bring up anything. Lancer looks surprised by my words before smiling gratefully at me herself.

"Then I comply. I wouldn't mind cooking for my Master if it makes her that happy."

"-" Unsure of what to say, I pick up my plate again and watch her drink her milk quietly like a well-mannered guest in my house. She might have been well brought-up if she had good manners. Still...something about her clothes strikes me as unknightly. Yes, I had been thinking along the lines of one such warrior. But perhaps her overall jaunty behavior casts a big shadow over the possibility of her being a disciplined and obedient knight. Two things I can confirm she is _not_. And the more I look at her, the more I feel as if she must have lived such a carefree life...

"My thanks for the meal." This simple breakfast is enough to fill me up, and I'm now ready to conduct our strategy meeting. Lancer makes to stand and clear away the table, but I put up a hand to cease her. "No, not yet. Let's discuss now while my mind's this fresh still."

With all my previous tiredness and irritation gone, I clear my head of trivial matters. I want to get a headstart on things.

"Does Master want to set out immediately and charge the enemies in broad daylight?" Lancer asks me without reserve, giving me a pointed look at the same time as if she can't believe it.

...I do declare. This barrage of smart mouthing has got to stop! Just when I'm starting to like her too...

"Lancer, do you take me to be some sort of idiot? The answer is no." I answer her with my own directness and a stern gaze. "My intentions to attack a Master during the day would certainly be misguided, and a cause of desperate and overconfident measures to overcome my enemies with an iron fist. If you believe that is how I operate, then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

The Tohsaka motto: Act with dignity. This simple saying is something I've been following as a personal code for almost ten years as a magus. To live with dignity, and die with dignity. It's also a safety net that keeps me from acting so rashly in difficult situations.

Anyway...Lancer's giving me a cryptic smile in response to my words. Just what goes through her head when she does that? It's so annoying...

"I understand and my apologies, Master." she rises to her feet and bows her head in a show of sincerity, which I'm starting not to buy. "But, I'll be frank and admit that I've been testing your readiness throughout the duration of our time together."

...I knew it. Her honesty's as refreshing as a dried mango.

"Do I meet your expectations so far, Lancer?" All the same, I challenge her straightforwardly with eye contact.

Lancer answers with a dry tone and a thoughtful face to match. "You mean my approval? Halfway, you do not. I can only justify what to expect from my Master."

She continues to smile at me after saying that. Huh, let's see...candle smile, pixie smile, beaming smile, cryptic smile, and of course..._that_ smile. Why is it called just that? Because no matter how many times she pulls this expression on me, and though I'm certain that this is the one smile that doesn't reach her eyes, I feel no ire or any ill intent of any sort on her part when it comes to it. And so, anything that crosses her mind when she makes that smile is a mystery. I don't dare call her enigmatic; that's giving her too much credit.

Anyway, I don't like her answer as much as her expression. She seems cold on both parts, and I have a rather accurate opinion of her true nature now...simple yet impudent.

**-x-**

The sun's long set in the horizon and the wind's catching my hair and skirt. Rewinding to earlier this morning, Lancer and I discussed the finer points of our battle strategy, which was decidedly shortened to, "Just hit if they're hitting back" when I realized that planning without confirming the enemy's abilities would be pointless. After that, she and I got to the actual location in which the battles would occur. My answer was quick: the intersection.

At night, it would be empty save for us and the enemy, and it's spacey with lots of room for heavy-duty fighting. It's also a good spot for creating a Bounded Field to nullify noises, as well as distort reality to hide the fight and allow no one else to witness it. A safety precaution, no, a very strict rule sent out by the Church to the participants. Lancer had agreed with my reasoning, but still went and voiced her opinion about her preference to fight in a secluded yet open grassy field.

"I like grass."

That was her simple explanation. Thorough as I like being, I had chosen not to push the subject further if it meant that Lancer was going to be "genial" again. I've had enough agitation to last me for the day. After that, I left the house with her beside me-in spiritual form, of course-, and had given her a roundabout tour of the city of Fuyuki. From Miyama to the Shinto district, we spent the whole day like that. Lancer seemed to have had no problems studying the layout of Fuyuki. It doesn't need to be said how important it is to be familiar with the battlefield's terrain.

Even though the intersection's an ideal spot for fighting, there's no guarantee that all the Masters live on this side of the city, the Miyama district. Not every magus who joins the Holy Grail War is a local. There are those who come from abroad to get into the fight. Also, Shinto has an availability of apartments and hotels so...I may have to give chase at some point during the fight, especially if the enemy turns tail. Do you think that's rude?

...Well, it's a brave and tactical approach if you ask me. There will be no courtesy in battle. Once you pick a fight with me, you had better see it to the bitter and victorious end.

"Master?"

Lancer comes to stand next to me in physical form. In case you're wondering, we're at the highest tower overlooking Shinto. On the rooftop, to be precise. This is the last spot for the day, so she and I are going to stay here for a little bit for as long as she wants to. I'm letting her conclude the layout of the city from up here. It is now past seven in the evening. So far, the tour had been going pretty well. That was before coming to the Shinto park.

Well...it's not so much a park, but a gray lifeless field. Everywhere one should turn, it's just dead trees and dry grass with no hope of being restored. Ten years ago, a fire broke out in that area, and residences and lives were lost the night it happened. Now, only an empty field is left to commemorate the spot. The city had put benches around to give the park some feel, but even so, not many people would want to come to such a desolate area. Being there didn't seem to bother Lancer, since she'd made some off-hand comments to me about ghosts lurking in the trees and whatnot.

I wonder...was she trying to test my courage? You know...she's an oddity but sweet from time to time since I've gotten acquainted with her. But mostly, she drives me up the wall with her judgmental attitude. I mean, is she even a real person for having this distasteful personality...?

"Master?" Lancer furrows her brows concernedly in my direction as she addresses me again. She's the very definition of spun sugar for the moment.

"It's nothing." I excuse myself from my inner monologue. "More importantly, Lancer, have you come to understand the terrain of Fuyuki well enough?"

She nods earnestly. "Affirmative. Perimeter check was substantial, and application of territorial advantages will take effect as soon as the battles begin."

-? Eh? Is it just me or...

"Lancer...you sound certain about your fighting abilities."

She smiles as if happy about it. "The view of the city made me feel a little nostalgic, so I feel much more confident should tomorrow be our chance, Master."

I give her a strange look, trying to comprehend her words. Then, it quickly dawns on me.

"W...wait." I stutter in surprise. "Does that mean that, you're getting some of your memories back?"

The smile falters, and Lancer thinks some more before answering. "...I think so, Master. But so far, familiar behavior only seems to float to the surface everytime I try and remember something about myself. I fear I still have a long way to go before I can invoke the true name of my trump card."

"...Oh." I sound disappointed. At this rate, the war would soon be over, and she still hadn't recovered half of her memories by then... "Anyway, let's head back, Lancer, if we're finished here."

"Quite. There's nothing more to do here." Lancer suddenly drops her tone. "And...we shouldn't give our watcher this much entertainment."

...I nearly forgot because I'm not worrying so much about it as I should. Since entering the Shinto park, a mysterious pair of eyes found us walking around and have been trailing us ever since. No doubt, he or she is still observing us from someplace. A Master is the answer to whom. This one probably stumbled upon us by accident, and refuses to let me shake them off. It's my fault, really. My magic energy is a signature for all other magi to detect and recognize. Most powerful magi carry around a special item to conceal their magic energy from other magi. I'm not boasting, but I am noticeable at the rate I go, especially now that I'm a Master. I just let that happen to attract the Masters' attention, actually. I...I don't have an excuse for my actions.

Anyway, Lancer's only capable of sensing other Servants, so even she couldn't pinpoint the hidden location of our spy. It doesn't matter. There's a limit to a magus's clairvoyance. I bet they'd only be able to see as far as the bridge, but not beyond it here in Shinto.

"What a Peeping Tom." My Servant amusedly laughs it off as if it's nothing, trailing after me in spiritual form.

I ignore her and head for the elevator. I wish to call it a day, since I'm starting to feel sleepy.

**-x-**

By the time we get back to Miyama, it's already past nine o'clock. Unlike the lively Shinto, it's quiet in Miyama at night due to the fact that no one goes walking around at this time. I climb up the gentle slope towards my house, and I freeze in my tracks.

There's someone else on the empty street.

And she's the last person I expected to meet today.

"...Sakura...?" I whisper in apprehension. I can't get caught by her here. My instincts drive me into ducking in a nearby alley.

"Master...?" Lancer's puzzled voice speaks up from somewhere near me.

I hush her. "That girl goes to my school. She and I know each other."

Looking up ahead, the plum-haired girl is...talking with someone. A foreigner, I believe, judging from his blond hair. I glare at them. For some reason, I feel like jumping out and getting in between them. Perhaps, it's because Sakura doesn't look so comfortable conversing with that strange man. What does he want with her anyway? But then, I'm angry at myself for being too soft where that girl's involved.

"...Lancer, is he human?" I whisper the question to her.

Her seemingly uncaring response comes too slowly. "He's physically present, so he may be human. Anyway, he isn't a Servant, Master."

"Right. He's not a Master either, so I guess they're just talking."

I suddenly feel Lancer's invisible gaze on me, and I curse myself for saying too much.

"...They're gone." she whispers to me, as soon as the blond man disappears down the road we had come up.

**-x-**

Fatigue hits me hard once I step into my room. I just want to curl in bed and sleep, forgetting all about the Holy Grail War for just this night. But...

"...I have to contact Kirei before that."

Kotomine Kirei is the priest of the church up the hill in Shinto. He's also the overseer of the Holy Grail War, sent by the Church as a representative to make sure nothing weird goes on during this event. Frankly, to me he's a fake priest for reasons I don't like getting into. And hours before Lancer's summoning, he left a message on my answering machine, telling me plainly to hurry up or be replaced. Hmph. Anyway, he's my guardian, so calling him is the least I can do.

Sitting on my bed, I pick up the phone on my bedside table and dial the number. He picks up after three rings.

"Kirei? It's me." I speak at once. "I formed a contract with a Servant yesterday, so register me officially as a Master."

"-" he says nothing. Just his quietness is enough to bring on stress even over the phone.

"I understand." Kirei's hollow voice responds. "Come and see me at least once as protocol. Also, I have something to give you that I received from your father. He said to give it to you only if you become a Master, and before you become an adult."

"Oh, you mean Father's will? I already deciphered it and got the items, so it's fine. I'll come and see you if I feel like it. Goodnight."

Kirei presses on. "Wait, Rin. If you are a Master now-"

The connection drops as I hang up the phone with a tired sigh. Really. If I hear him going on another lecture, I may nod off. Which is not necessarily a bad thing but still impolite to him.

I change into my sleepwear and shut the lights off. I lie under the sheets, slowly letting sleep catch up with me. Lancer is downstairs using the living room to detain herself for until I'd need her.

...Ten years ago, my father competed as a Master and was defeated. I'm entering that same battle as we speak...and I intend to see it through to the end.


	4. Prologue IV

**-2/2-**

"...School?"

Lancer lets that word roll around her tongue the next morning. This time, she had added a pat of butter to go with the toast. This simple alteration to my breakfast is about as well-developed as her memories. Still, it's food made by my kind and oftentimes considerate Servant, so no pressure.

"Yes. I'll be going to school today." I repeat for her. "Do you require a reason, Lancer?"

She tilts her head at me thoughtfully, probably wondering how to go about in answering without making me crankier in the morning. Truth be told, I'm not very much of a morning person. It was evident when I came out of my room in a rather disordered fashion some time ago after waking up. Lancer had taken one look at my face from the kitchen doorway, and her own face had seemed to drain of color at the sight, before ducking behind the counter and cutting the bread loaf with-of all things-a butcher knife.

Anyway, she calmed down considerably after I came out of the bathroom with a fresh face.

"I'm not against Master's wishes." she words to me carefully. "I'm just wondering how seriously you're taking this war."

"You can't tell that at all, Lancer?" I ask her frankly, casting an obstinate look in her direction.

"I can't tell what kind of personality you might really have." she looks at me with utter seriousness saying so.

For the love of-the pot is honestly calling the kettle black!

"I'm not fooling around." I correct her sternly. "Look, Lancer. Even though I'm a Master now, I don't intend to change my lifestyle."

I choose not to explain to her about my whole being a model student at my school. It's just not something I can talk to her about...or to anyone, for that matter.

"Besides, a battle between Masters is something that should be done out of public view, right? School has lots of people, believe me. I doubt there'll be surprise attacks."

Lancer looks neither dubious nor consenting towards my explanation. Then...

...with a completely innocent face too unsuitable to the atmosphere, she asks, "May I stay with you for the rest of the day?"

"-"

...How do I put this? She's gracious enough to ask politely as a Servant, but her words and her expression make me think of a child begging her mother to take her along outside the house, more than a _grown_ familiar asking to have her services required.

"Why, of course." I answer, a little hesitant. "It's the Servant's role to protect their Master, so I'll be counting on you, Lancer."

Her face instantly breaks out into a bright smile. "Thank you! Let us embark on a fantastic journey into the unknown, my Master!"

"-"

I have a second opinion of her true nature now. As a scatterbrain.

**-x-**

The way to school is a thirty-minute walk. I normally leave the house at around seven, around the same time as most students. There's not much bustle on the way there, and it's a very peaceful morning but...

I can't help but feel that my Servant's acting sort of...giddy floating near me, especially when she whispers to me about things like the earth and the sky being no different from each other, even when you flip them. I decide not to talk for the benefit of my sanity. I don't know what the reason for her behavior is, and I probably shouldn't ask. The gibberish she spouts is only getting on my nerves, and I begin to wonder what sort of dreadful personality this Servant really does have...!

We near the school gate of Homurabara. And I receive quite a surprise as soon as I step inside. I haven't enough information to confirm it, but deduction is crucial.

"...Lancer." I address her evenly, not taking my eyes off the school building.

"A nicely put Bounded Field surrounding every inch of your school, yes." she answers quickly with nonchalance, as if nothing is truly wrong with the scene. Or as if she is making herself that obvious.

"No, aside from that." my voice comes out crisply now. "Was there a Servant within the range of your awareness on our way here?"

Lancer's promptness disappears. As I thought. It explains why she was being abnormal-no, _even more_ abnormal than usual. How could I tell that? I say call it a hunch. Anyway, I give myself a mental pat on the shoulder for having succeeded in shutting her up for once.

I cross my arms and stare meaningfully at the grounds. I must explain. A Bounded Field is a sorcery serving to protect something, or someone; a barrier that makes changes to the selected area in order to meet the requirements of the caster. Even I make one before I leave home...among the many other layers of protection under it of course. Still, the one set up here seems to be top-class. Whoever did this is some kind of big shot.

...Or a big shot Master who's an unspeakable amateur.

"Hmm, they had some nerve," I start to say in clipped tones, "making this not just on my turf, but on the school itself."

It doesn't matter, I guess. Right now, I have school. I'll assume the role of student Tohsaka Rin for the day. But once night rolls around, I'm going to get rid of this Bounded Field as a magus. Before that though...

"Lancer, is that Servant still around?"

"No. They've left." she answers. "It's a pity. I thought we were giving the impression of a carefree Master and Servant. So much for deception."

-Something clicks just then.

"...Wait. Lancer. Were you actually expecting that Servant to confront us at this time of the day...?"

She hesitates before answering, "Something like that. But no. I was trying to make it look like we weren't an aggressive pair. As if we're easy to pounce on without a second thought. I don't know about the Master arrogant enough to raise this Bounded Field, but the Servant might not be similar in terms of taking caution so-"

"So that's why your strangeness multiplied two-fold?" I conclude incredulously. The impossible lengths she goes to just to try and outsmart others...!

Lancer suddenly falls silent at my words, earning me another brow-raising moment. And...

I regret the next words that fall from my mouth. "...Are you aware of how strange you really are, Lancer?"

"-"

Nothing but silence for her part, and here I am talking to empty space near the school gate. Good thing no one else is around to see me do so. I better head straight for the classroom, if I want to quell my feelings concerning Lancer's identity and the Bounded Field, and immerse myself in some algebra problems...

**-x-**

"Tohsaka."

I turn around to find a certain Mitsuzuri Ayako standing behind me. She and I are classmates, and in a way, close friends. Right now, she's giving me a meaningful look with those eyes, like she knows something I don't.

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna have lunch together?" she asks me.

I shake my head despondently. "I didn't have time to make my lunch this morning, so I'll be eating in the cafeteria."

"Again?" she sighs. "Don't you make the same excuse everyday? I wonder if you're just trying to avoid eating with other people?"

"-" I'm not fooled by Mitsuzuri. She knows just as well as I do how true that is. She's just that tactful.

"Is there anything else you came to me for, Mitsuzuri-san?" I deftly change the subject.

"Yeah. I just came to complain to you about something." she crosses her arms over her chest. She does look like she's steaming. "That Shinji's just too much. He was bullying those first years in the dojo yesterday, but now he's starting to show his true colors telling his own sister off in front of everyone like that this morning."

-! There's a jolt at the back of my head.

"...Is Sakura okay?"

Mitsuzuri nods firmly. "Yeah. It's not like he beat her up or anything. But he was just really nasty. I wanted to beat the crap out of him, but as long as he wasn't hitting Sakura...you know?"

"Yes...that's very gracious of you, Mitsuzuri-san. It's good that even you can control your violent tendencies." I smile as compensation for laughing out loud at my own rude joke.

She grins at me, obviously thinking of how to deal with me without drawing attention to us. I wish I had time for this, but I'm really hungry.

"Anyway, I'm off to the cafeteria." I declare. "I can't study on an empty stomach."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Tohsaka."

Not one to let go of old grudges, Mitsuzuri lets me go with that ominous farewell.

**-x-**

It's cold up here in the rooftop of the school building, but it's not a big deal for me. I usually seclude myself during lunchtime, since girls like to sit together during that time. To think that this is the hundredth time I turned down Saegusa-san's offer to let me eat with her and her friends...

"Master, it's chilly up here." Lancer suddenly says, appearing beside me. "Why don't you get your coat?"

"-!" I was about to reply, but... "Wh-wh-what are you doing! Lancer, don't materialize here! If someone sees you-!"

Lancer sticks out her bottom lip, expressing defiance. "No one will see me up here! Not unless I go to the edge and look down."

As reasonable as that is, I still don't like how my Servant's becoming even more opinionated about everything. Her memories might be coming back bit by bit, and I'm starting to wonder if that's good news or not. Because if she turns out to be this haughty, upstart heroic spirit with a penchant for running ahead of everyone...

...I shake my head at the thought. For now, I trust her...for now.

"Ugh, fine." I have to give in as long as Lancer promises to behave herself up here. Anyway, it's sort of hard to talk to a disembodied voice without feeling like you're going crazy. So this may be a good thing.

I sit near the fence surrounding the roof and start to eat lunch, which consisted of my usual tomato sandwich and hot lemon tea. Lancer's standing around near the door, looking like she's enjoying the wind with her eyes closed. There's only silence between us. Well, I'm not used to talking to anyone during moments like these, so I have nothing to say. Even if I do, I don't want to break this peace.

"Was she a friend of yours, Master?"

But I can count on my Servant to break it.

"Whom do you speak of, Lancer?" I ask looking up from my lunch.

She moves her gaze towards me, plain curiosity set there. "The girl you were talking to earlier. The redhead."

Oh. She means Mitsuzuri. "Well, yes. In a way, she and I are friends."

"...In a way?" Lancer's brow lifts. This might turn into quite a conversation.

"We simply met each other as freshmen two years ago." I explain to her. "Ever since then, we've clashed against each other in ways that make others wonder if we're really friends."

Lancer continues to look at me. "So, she's the only friend you've ever had a meaningful conversation with?"

I find this question strange, and I let my puzzlement show on my face. "If you put it that way, then yes, Lancer."

"-" she continues to give me that look. Surprisingly, there's no sign of her giving me that smile. No. It's a little more different than that.

But there is something working its way to her mouth, and it's pressing it into a thin line I can only be but familiar with...Saegusa-san did that a lot of the time speaking to me, watching me with worried eyes...

"Master." A strange note in her voice, Lancer tells me quietly, "There's a spider near your foot."

"Eh?"

I jump up and out of the way without thinking, gasping as the abnormally large creature skitters along the ground without paying attention to me. I'll take this as a bad sign.

**-x-**

School's dismissed early, since there's been a series of mysterious killings here in Miyama. I don't have a general clue exactly, but that's the least of my problems. I've analyzed the Bounded Field's properties, and it seems only a few days left till its activation. Like every Bounded Field, it has seals scattered all over the areas. I wouldn't know where they are, and neither would Lancer. However, we did chance upon one by accident. And we're standing over it, here on the rooftop.

"It's just one..." I mutter. Lancer's silence tells me she's trying to pick up on the other Servant's presence.

But, what I really don't understand is how a powerful magus managed to slip this into school without my knowledge. It's a large-scale kind of magic that should've taken two days to arrange for, and even if that Master had been sneaking in to do this at night, I would have known the signs by the first day. And this Bounded Field has been finished just recently. Then Lancer told me to look at this from outside the box, claiming that there could only be but one answer. And it's plausible.

"If a Servant truly committed themselves into making this somewhat instantaneous Bounded Field," Lancer speaks up from beside me, "Then I'd like to know why here in your school, of all places."

"There's more to it than that, Lancer." I reply, staring at the hidden seal at my feet. "I'd like to know how a Master slipped into school without my noticing him entirely. I will say this now. There are only two magi in this school: one is me, and the other's an apprentice who's hardly a threat to anyone."

Lancer falls silent for a bit before coming up with something else to say. "Could this Master be the same as the one in Shinto?"

"How so, Lancer?" I ask, considering her offered guess.

"Yesterday you told me that powerful magi could conceal their magic energy from other magi. Our watcher was able to hide themselves, so perhaps this Master might also be capable of discretion."

Oh. I thought she meant if that magus and this magus are one and the same. What she said just now rings some truth...still...it really bothers me that a Master is really here in my school. It complicates things now. So much for my plans going smoothly.

"I don't care if this Master's that important, anyway." I say bitterly. "What's important is this thing they've made."

Not one to be put out by my mood, Lancer's voice stays chipper. "Good attitude, Master. This Bounded Field must be swiftly dealt with."

I kneel at the spot and examine the seal. This small thing is just one out of many seals scattered all over the school. I may not find them quickly. The point of my actions is to cancel the activation. My intentions are absolute, because my analysis had brought up something far more disturbing. The Bounded Field laid out over the school is the type that oppresses life forms within it. Completed, it would render everyone unconscious. I can confirm this guy as a Master and a complete novice.

For one, to use a Bounded Field like this to protect themselves from another Master like myself is already pointless. My magic resistance is high enough to resist being indirectly attacked by this thing. But, I might not be the Master's target should that be the case, Lancer had offered earlier. Also, we are assuming that the Servant who did this must be Caster. Just as Lancer and I believe this to be true, the more uneasy I feel being up here at seven o' clock in the evening. Why, you ask? Because that belief has already been validated from the moment I inspect the seal.

A purplish-red mark consisting of seven strokes that stands out on the rooftop. This is something new to me, and admittedly, I don't know this mark. Lancer's keeping quiet beside me. Good thing too. The storm clouds are gathering over my head again.

"...Tch. I can't deal with this." I complain to myself. I can't believe I have to eat my own words thinking that I could handle this on my own. The only thing I can do is drain magic energy from the seal, but not erase it. That's all I can really do for this...

"...Master, more importantly..." Lancer's voice trails off.

"-" I have nothing to say. There's no need for there to be. Just by our incomprehensible exchange, I understand the Master and the Servant's true purpose for raising this Bounded Field. That of which is indeed targeting every living thing within its enclosed space. Lancer knew...she had to have known earlier this morning. Servants know and recognize every level of sorcery. I'm angry that she didn't even tell me, but...was she simply trying to protect me from the ill feelings I have at the moment with this disturbing revelation...?

"...Lancer..." I call her attention without looking up from the ground. "Are Servants really this sort of thing...?"

"Food is to humans as souls are to us." she answers, her voice acceptably even. "We get stronger subsisting on these. Feed me a hundred human souls and I might become the most invincible Servant for the Holy Grail War."

"...Feeling greedy?"

"Only if you want me to be stronger. Although..." Lancer starts to sound thoughtful. "That might not be the case..."

I move my eyes angrily to the space that she occupies invisibly. "You talk about this as if it's nothing to you, Lancer...!"

"Only because I know my Master would never resort to gross means like this to win." her warm voice assures me. "You are too kind to be anything like our enemies."

"-!" I turn my face away, embarrassed. There's no way that she just said that...ugh. I don't like feelings like these. Not just because they're unnecessary, but it also makes it hard for me to think straight. Curses, Lancer...!

I try to collect myself as I focus on the mark again. This won't take long.

_"Anfang."_

That single command opens the channel for my magic energy to flow through, and I move to place my palm on the cursed sigil...

"...Oh? Removing it, are we?" A chilling, cold voice calls out to us.

I come to a dead halt at my movements. Instinct makes me whip my head in the direction of a newcomer in our midst. My breath stops instantly.

There, balanced dangerously at the edge of the school's water tower, is a tall, dark-skinned man, his hair bleached white and nearly unseen in the light of the full moon. He is clad in black and red armor. I'll call him the Red Knight for now. The man stands there, his relaxed grin unlike his guarded demeanor, and he's watching us with all the malevolence of a being above human nature.

"Perhaps I should intervene." he speaks coldly again, enough to frighten me. "Afterall, once two Servants meet, there will be no second meeting."

"-!" My breath comes in short gasps. I'm panicking now that my worst fears have been confirmed.

"Are...are you the one who made this Bounded Field?" I ask him, my magic energy still flowing. One move from him, and I may bolt like a rabbit and leave it to Lancer to handle.

"I'm not in any position to talk about that." the Red Knight answers smoothly. "Besides, the main focus should be the outcome of the battle that will ensue here."

At his words, a black shortsword instantly appears in his hand. This is bad. I try to pull myself together, trying to think. This may be an appropriate area for Lancer to fight that other Servant in. But I don't like the idea of this battle occurring on the rooftop; I don't know what damage would be brought here. Especially if he's...

"...You're no Caster."

Lancer's form suddenly appears a few feet in front of me, and she's carrying an air of wariness about herself as she locks eyes with the other Servant. Her actions and her words catch me off-guard.

I'm not one to make false assumptions myself but...the Red Knight had never claimed the Bounded Field to be his doing, and even if he lied to us...I can't bring myself to believe that he did. Up until now, I'm still this sure that the Master didn't do this, leaving only the Servant to blame.

I start to feel uneasy, now that my thoughts are creeping towards the events of yesterday: the appearance of the Shinto spy. And I blame my carelessness. I also do the same with Lancer's; to appear in front of an enemy Servant is a clear invitation for a full-out battle!

...But unless she has some kind of diversionary tactic...

I don't have time. Desperate, I quickly mutter a two-line incantation and apply Reinforcement to my legs and feet. As soon as I do so...

"Run!" Lancer commands me without looking back, and I actually obey out of senseless fear. My legs make for the opposite direction, for the other side of the school roof. It's a mad dash of fifty yards that's reduced to zero within two seconds thanks to my magic. Something makes me look back as soon as I reach the chain fence, and I see Lancer, not yet having drawn her weapon, and she's still staring at the Red Knight.

Then two things happen almost simultaneously as soon as I had turned around. The distance between the two Servants vanishes, and suddenly, my Servant's face-to-face with him; he had moved from his spot to get in her face. I had neither the time to be appalled by his action nor the time to guess how Lancer would answer to the provocation.

She doesn't do so.

As if his intentions were foretold, Lancer zips backwards and the distance between me and herself is no longer fifty yards, but just a few meters, with her back still turned towards me in a defensive stance. I had some moments to be awed by her fluid movement. Servants, in theory, are extremely powerful beings that surpass even the world's currently strongest man. Excellent in terms of speed and strength, their abilities are far beyond beatable by any other. You could say that their only worthy rivals...are themselves.

The speed of the Red Knight advancing on Lancer moments ago is quite an example of a heroic spirit's capability. In the blink of an eye, he had closed the distance between them both. Impressive.

But Lancer had impressed me even more. As the "Most Agile" of all the Servant classes, Lancer had made my earlier run seem like an eternity compared to the millisecond it only took her to follow after me. So even if not the strongest, or the best, Lancer would be the fastest Servant. I realize that I like that idea somewhat.

Then my attention goes back to the Red Knight, whose class is still unidentifiable. But that shortsword he wields...could it be...?

"Master!" Lancer's bark makes me come to my senses, and I react like a cornered animal when I see the other Servant approaching fast. I look back at the fence, and I decide to take my chances.

"Catch me!" My single shout is followed by an impossible leap over the fence meant to keep me in. For a moment, vertigo hits me hovering in the air, then I plummet. I don't have time to panic; only 2.7 seconds before I hit the bottom. She'll catch me, I know she will!

The cold wind whistles in my ears, and then, Lancer's right beside me with a secured hold around my upper body. She lands noiselessly on the ground, our height differences allowing her to protect me from breaking my own legs upon landing.

No time for aftershocks, Lancer and I brace ourselves for the Red Knight's appearance. Sure enough, he appears a good several meters ahead of us, and Lancer moves forward to fulfill her duty as a Servant. I take note of our location in the school grounds, and confirm that this would be the perfect spot for the battle that's to start. But neither Servant makes a move.

The Red Knight regards Lancer with the same hostility as before, but she doesn't seem to return the favor. Looking at her face full of caution, I get the feeling that she's not at ease with him. He actually does rub me the wrong way since we've first met. But I can't put my finger on the reason. Then, his red cloak shifts, as he moves to fold his arms, with the black shortsword still at hand.

"Lancer." he states her name, and she stiffens. "As much as this is a fight to the death, at least us two contenders should greet each other formally. Otherwise, it would be simply rude to just stare and say nothing."

The Red Knight is provoking my Servant, who continues to keep quiet in spite of his friendly-sounding remark. I have my misgivings about her, but something in me compels me to trust her judgment concerning that Servant.

When he is met with stubborn silence, the Red Knight sighs in defeat, saying, "Fine. Then I'll at least tell you what my class is-"

"No."

That single word-carrying a cold and distrusting edge-is suddenly spoken by Lancer, followed by, "I don't want to hear what sort of class you're from."

Her words take me aback, and I stutter, "Wha-? L-Lancer...!"

My protest is lost upon the Red Knight's snide response, as he watches her from the corner of his eye. "...Oh? Well, I don't mind not having to tell you, but..." he nods his head in my direction. "does that decision sit well with your Master?"

I shoot my Servant a look that I hope appears more commanding than childishly defiant, as if to back up his words. It feels like we're double-teaming her, I admit. Turning her head, Lancer returns my look with a steady one, and there is nothing in her expression that suggests humor or her rebelling against my wishes. Her mismatched eyes are clear and focused, and it dawns on me that she's playing some kind of safe game with our enemy here. She doesn't trust him, simple as that, and she won't hear him out in any way. And she's asking me for permission to do as she pleases for the rest of the battle, which translates to, "Please trust me, Master."

I close my eyes, quietly assessing the situation before deciding to hand the baton down to Lancer, and I nod to show that I'm giving her some allowance to act freely. With that compromise between us, Lancer opens her mouth to speak to the Red Knight once more.

"There's no room for politeness or grace between two people about to kill each other. Telling me your class is no different."

"So even talking is unallowed?" he asks reproachfully.

Her stony face doesn't change. "I want your sword and my spear to do all the talking." she indicates his shortsword. "The first strike will be the greeting, the fight our conversation, and the death of one of us will be the parting words of farewell."

The Red Knight regards Lancer with an unreadable expression, before asking, "...What about bathroom breaks?"

Before I even have a chance to lift my brows in astonishment, my Servant answers quickly with, "Do it on the other side of the building."

The joke and her no-nonsense tone make the other Servant laugh amusedly to himself. I'm not amused. His earlier question makes me think just how similar these two might actually be...! It's a wonder why they're not getting along!

Well...at least I can see where she's going with this: her plan is simply to confirm what abilities the Red Knight has by fighting him, as well as find out his class. If she doesn't trust him, then she probably doesn't trust his answer to what class type he's in. Lancer must suspect he'd lie. I don't judge people by appearances, but lying can be done by him, can be done by anyone. The honesty in his fighting prowess is what Lancer's looking forward to.

"Very well." the Red Knight speaks, his tone serious yet light. "Your move, Lancer."

Excellent. A first-chance attack for her is an advantage. She takes her stance and summons her own weapon. The very same one I saw on our first meeting, but I never had a good look at it before or since. I see it now. And I'm surprised. I judge the length to be precisely two meters long with a smooth handle, ideal for throwing if necessary. Its color only definable to be close to salmon.

But what really catches my attention is the spearhead, on which I had expected the double-edged serrated point meant for thrusting and slashing. The broad, triangular head of the harpoon rests at the tip instead. I'm only half-surprised to see it, the sharp-looking two-flue iron head gleaming slightly in the fading moonlight. It's natural for anyone to expect someone like Lancer to wield a spear, and not think of other possibilities such as a lance, or a halberd, or some other type of javelin. Harpoon is a rare choice, not strange but just rare.

Looking at the design, it looks too impractical for a light-footed warrior like Lancer to handle, but she must have been fighting with it for years once upon a time, so I'm in no position to judge her stance.

And that's when I recall...that she still hasn't recovered most of her memories yet. Trying my best to keep my face straight at that thought, I put all my bets on Lancer's scrupulous performance in spite of her memory handicap. It should come natural to her. Fighting, that is.

For a while, the two beings are motionless. Then, Lancer takes her stance and moves forward at light speed, starting the battle.


	5. Prologue V

**-x-x-**

I sigh putting away the cloth I've used to clean the floor of the archery dojo. It's been almost two hours since I started and I'm not too tired to rest. Nah, I'd better get home. Sakura needs my help making dinner, and Fuji-nee's probably bouncing off the walls with an empty stomach for a dilemma. More than that, the serial killings have been worrying me like hell, and as much as I want to do something about it, for now I can't. And to be honest, my helplessness is a frustrating thing. I can't go around fixing heaters and TV sets forever. Not if I can help it.

Emiya Shirou can do better than that.

Anyway, it's seven o'clock. The gates should be closed by now, so I guess I don't have to rush myself. I shut the lights and walk out into the cold night. The draft hits me, and it's like getting splashed with freezing cold water. Fuyuki City isn't usually this cold during wintertime, but this has to be the coldest night. It doesn't help that the moon's nowhere in sight tonight.

And then, I hear it. Clamor of some sort coming from the school grounds. Like a curious person, I go to investigate the source, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. My footfalls are quiet, quiet enough for me to launch some kind of sneak attack. Or at least, to keep myself from being caught out. I see something now, from behind the school building. I can't quite describe what it is I'm seeing, so I have to get closer. I can hear the sounds that I must have been hearing from the start.

Correct me if I'm wrong...but the metallic sounds ringing out sound like I'm approaching some kind of medieval battlefield.

...Hahaha, what am I thinking?

I shake my head and go to hide behind a big tree, guaranteeing me a good look at what's going on.

-My breath stops at what I see.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I'm seeing right now. A flurry of strikes that shake the air, between two people whom for the life of me, I can't comprehend ever existing...! I'm not just talking about the strange way they're both dressed.

Their movements can make anyone passing by stop and gawk, including me...!

I'm close enough to make out a woman garbed in green, her long dark hair flying as she exchanges rapid blows with a tall, white-haired man with dark skin and covered up in red. Their weapons consisted of some type of spear for the woman, and a shortsword for the man. I'm paying attention to these details only because I still can. That is, I'm more at awe at their inhuman speed; the fight I'm witnessing seems more like a raging amount of bullets flying and striking. The bullets are those weapons, and the shooters are the pair.

I keep trying to look away from what I probably shouldn't be witnessing, but everytime I do, I get even more compelled to watch this. It's crazy. I don't know if I'm dreaming while walking, or if I'm walking while I'm dreaming. And I know that didn't make sense, but...what's happening here in the school grounds doesn't make sense either.

Still, just watching those two duke it out , for some reason, really just catches my attention, even though my instincts are telling me that I should get out of here. Maybe it's just the special effects and the combination of fast thrusts and slashes, but I don't think it's really that.

It must be...

**-x-x-**

I'm awed by the spectacle of watching my Lancer go against the Red Knight. And so far, I have become critical of Lancer's weapon, not just for its weighty appearance, but the fact that it's a harpoon. From what little I know of them, it's a tool generally used for hunting in ancient times, ideal for throwing more than just thrusting. I feel it's impractical compared to the lance, which can be maneuvered deftly for a combination of fast slashing and thrusting.

The harpoon is not. It's more based on the grounds of a one-thrust kill as its technique. Even more-so at Lancer's weapon design. The broad head must be at least 30 cm long, the tip sloping up towards the two pointy ends after bypassing half its full length. If Lancer penetrates an opponent while covering the entire head, there would be a lot of difficulty in pulling it out. And that's probably why her thrusts so far have been light and careful; she knows this as well as I do. Two-flue harpoons are naturally no longer ideal for hunting as far as the inventor of the one-flue harpoon was concerned. They dealt too much damage when used for whaling in the past. I have no objections to an immediate kill from Lancer, but...something tells me that her harpoon would make things very bloody...I'll just lose my dinner thinking further on that.

All the same, I do admire Lancer's briskness in battle. Her skill at wielding that thing, and her judgment of the distance between herself and the enemy, is as excellent as any lancer. In spite of her memory issue.

The onslaught continues as I observe from where I stand, feeling fortunate enough to witness two great heroes meet here and fight. It's not everyday anyone can watch something like this.

For the past five minutes since the fight began, Lancer had made a show of randomly attacking from any direction that appeared to be a good opening. The enemy, in turn, had parried each blow with his single shortsword and stayed on the defensive. This had gone on for that five minutes' length of attacking relentlessly.

No, wait, that's wrong. Lancer had not been relentless; she was, as they say, throwing her punches without actually trying. I only know this now, because her seriousness earlier is nothing compared to the ferocity of her attacks right now.

And I understand her intentions quickly.

Unable to determine his class simply by looking at him, Lancer had focused on his fighting techniques, and read his movements and responses to her own fighting style. She had been attacking at her easiest pace, keeping track of his movements. But this test of hers had long since been abandoned, and only now does she go all out on her opponent, surprising me but not the Red Knight.

I'm afraid to think that he might have been sizing her up too in terms of strength and agility, just as she had been doing with him, explaining his patient yet vigilant stance against her as she continues to thrust. It's funny, how calm he could still look in spite of the circumstances, as if he had expected this to happen.

He watches my Servant through the unceasing barrage of blows, watching her hands and feet move more than the position of the harpoon's nose. The distance between them is the same as before; two meters, the exact same length of Lancer's harpoon. She keeps him at bay with her weapon to prevent him from approaching, so it's questionable just who is defending from whom.

But I'm also paying attention to Lancer, whose outraged expression scares me. My normally casual and friendly Servant is actually angry. But at what? No, whom?

First guess would be the Red Knight, who doesn't answer her mood and continues to defend. But for what reason, I wonder?

Perhaps, she had something else in mind for her strategy, something she had wanted to pull off with the enemy, and it never had a chance to be used. Was she expecting something from the Red Knight that would have promised a quick victory for us both? I don't have complaints about that.

Still, for someone as easygoing as my Servant to be so angry over a foiled idea is just unreasonable. So maybe it's another reason, concerning him. Could he be the cause of Lancer's fury? But the Red Knight hasn't done anything to incite her anger. His constant tactic has been of defending against each thrust she throws at him...or maybe that _is_ what made her angry.

As if she's read my thoughts, Lancer retreats a meter back, on her guard in case the Red Knight should attack, but he also ceases. It seems he really intended to be on the defensive approach from the start. I don't know about Lancer, but nothing about his fighting techniques have revealed what class he is-or at least confirmed my suspicions of his class type-, and now I understand how much of a couple of amateurs we've both been. When I thought he was underestimating us, it's actually the other way around.

"What's wrong, Lancer?" the Red Knight asks in a taunting manner. "Do you already have a clear idea of my class?"

Lancer mutters something dark under her breath, looking positively livid. It appears we've really been had by this man, and Lancer's just stumped. There is just one thing, though.

"Your Master," I ask him, "is the one who followed us around yesterday?"

The Red Knight gives me a look, before answering with an adamant air of superiority. "I suppose it's correct for you to assume that. Still," he smirks at me, "that notion alone won't be enough to help you go against me. Not that it would be easy."

-I think I really won't get along with this jerk!

Unable to come up with a decent response, I simply fold my arms and let Lancer deal with him however she would want. She's certainly been taciturn throughout the time, contrary to her normally talkative behavior. Lancer...isn't playing around concerning her enemies, proving that her playfulness during her free-time is nothing but a cover-up for her dangerous nature.

"...Are you the 'I'm rubber, you're glue' type of man?"

Her carefree question catches both me and the Red Knight off-guard. He recovers quickly and throws a suspicious glare in my Servant's direction. "And what do you mean by that, Lancer?"

"It's just that you're so..." she narrows her eyes before continuing, "...dismissive."

Her unsmiling face shows no opening for a snide comment from him, but his bravery is certainly admirable as he relaxes himself and looks away with a, "Well, you don't seem any different from me. Your still tongue up until now meant that you didn't want to take any rubbish from me."

"That's called being thick-skinned. You happen to like making comebacks too much." To ease the tense atmosphere, Lancer also drops her guard to make a friendly face at him, and it makes me suspicious of her.

"So what exactly are you going to get out of a personality test with me as your subject...?"

Lancer lifts her brows at him as if surprised. "What do you mean? There's nothing to gain from this. I'm just making small talk with you."

"Wha-!" I clamp a hand over my mouth and groan to myself. What in the world is she doing...!

The Red Knight raises a disbelieving brow. "Lancer, are you trying to be funny?"

"How is conversing with a fellow Servant being funny?"

...I fail to understand how my Servant's mind works up to this point.

Another brow raises in her direction as the other one retorts with, "So you'll want to waste time here talking than bringing about the battle's outcome?" he shakes his head morosely, with a hint of disdain if I'm not imagining things. "Who was it that said 'There's no room for politeness or grace between two people about to kill each other'?"

A ghost of a smile crosses Lancer's lips as he says that. "I'm not being polite. I'm being considerate towards the one I'll be cutting down in a matter of minutes."

...A pregnant pause. It's so quiet that crickets could be heard from the far side of the woods near the school.

"...Cutting down?" the Red Knight repeats these words in dry tones. His gaze that could bore a hole into Lancer's forehead doesn't faze her the slightest...though I think I saw her left fingers twitch just then.

"Of course." she pushes on without restraint. "It's been decided that you'll be the one to die. I'm just helping you relax as we bide our time here."

A deadly silence falls on the school grounds. The cold wind is blowing steadily. Just these few seconds of eerie stillness...are followed by the crackling of magic energy in the air. By then, I realize...just how irritating it must be for anyone to have been talked down to like that. Lancer had pulled it off without any regrets, apparently.

The Red Knight is silent for a moment, then he surprises me when we hear a low laugh full of irony escape his lips. That's when I know how badly things are going to turn out tonight. He faces my Servant fully, a terrible smile that counters her own sweet one.

"Making me relaxed before you wipe me out, just like that, you say?" his voice makes me shudder, but not for certain reasons women normally do around a tall dark stranger. "Hahahaha...you're very bold, Lancer, to say those things to me as if this fight's outcome had already been concluded by you."

Lancer's foolhardy behavior does not waver, as she answers smiling brightly, using a matter-of-fact tone. "It's not a conclusion, it's a prediction. Your refusal to fight me straightforwardly is a dead man's tactic when they're feeling cornered by their enemy. I have nothing against your pride, good sir. Just a lot on your physical abilities."

...Now I know how it feels when the world comes to an end. I think the earth is actually shaking as a compliment to the Red Knight's growing anger.

...And I can't understand why I'm still standing here, saying and doing nothing!

There is a heavy sigh coming from the enemy as he makes a gesture akin to "warming up", as he rubs his sleeved wrists slowly without looking up at either of us. His shortsword seems to have disappeared for the moment. That doesn't mean we're in no danger, though...

"...The thing I don't like about you, Lancer," he says quietly, but loud enough for his voice to carry across the grounds, "is your ineptitude, which involves striking up an interesting conversation that would have delighted me for the next few hours. That of which I also would have probably spent here talking to you than just fighting. Unfortunately, for you, you've disappointed me. What's more, you actually tried to call me out on my sword skills' potency, by smothering my capabilities with your patronizing attitude."

The Red Knight lowers his hands, calm as ever, and the picture of a composed knight. It's a pity that I can't say the same for the pulsing signs of murderous energy he's giving off.

_Lancer, I curse your nutty ideas!_

I decide to take this matter into my own hands before the situation gets worse, or before my Servant makes it worse. Shooting a glance at her, Lancer's friendly expression is unfaltering, and my hand is itching to hit her so much...! How can she stay so calm when the danger of the enemy's wrath is looming in the horizon...!

"When you're done revealing my evil plan, Servant," she suddenly tells him, cocky as ever, "are you going to punish me instead of dodging and blocking my blows like a _defenseless_ little shrew?"

He drops all formalities at that instant, and gives Lancer a nasty grin. "I think I've just about had enough playing around, since you so want me to go at full power. Lancer."

His intent to kill my Servant has escalated. Vaguely, I understand that man's intentions to obliterate her without even giving her a chance to counter. In her position, without having a single idea of defense when her memory's so full of holes, she'll be killed faster than I can blink. At least, I think so.

I can't help but be pessimistic in our situation. I don't even have the time to tell Lancer off for her inexplicable behavior...!

There's only one way to help this case. My right hand that's been in my pocket from the battle's start, grasps a topaz jewel chocked full of wind spells. Servants have certain magic resistance levels like magi, only a little more different. I doubt the Red Knight can withstand the magic I'm about to unleash. Checking the distance, I think I'm in a good position. As soon as he moves in for a kill, I'll throw the jewel. Even if the magic would be repelled by him, at least he'd be distracted long enough to have an opening that Lancer can get him with. Yes, that's the plan.

Now...

**-x-x-**

I still don't get what's going on, and I know I should be getting the hell out of there already. But...since those two have stopped the battle, the air's felt stifled by something I'm new to. I can't identify it, but...it feels hostile. Something that seems to repel the very idea of my existence. Could this be...murderous energy?

The hairs on my neck stand on end thinking about it, far too creeped out thinking just how badly these two want each other dead. Then, something insane happens. The guy in red starts to give out the same vibes as before, only at a stronger level. My instincts can only tell me, that he's about to take the woman, his enemy, out of the picture.

"-"

My mind freezes at that thought. There's no way...that I want that to happen. Death of that young woman, before my eyes. The death of someone while I stand here doing nothing. For that one moment, I forget what those two are. I forget myself, and my body moves me forward.

A twig snaps under my foot at my initial step. A dull crack of deadwood, but it wasn't a loud sound, really.

Unfortunately...those two have sharp ears.

Particularly, the white-haired man.

The two of them turn in surprise to look at me, and the man's face is outraged as we lock eyes with each other. And when that happens, panic seeps into my chest without reason. I just know that what I have to do now is run away. My legs shakily take me in the opposite direction, towards the school building.

**-x-x-**

I had been startled at first, but I had managed to keep from throwing the jewel as soon as the Red Knight bolts off. I'm glad for whoever had been sensible enough to stay in school and distract our enemy...

I relax a bit, but only for a bit. We're going after that Servant as soon as Lancer gathers up her bearings. For some reason, she's still tense from having to expect the Red Knight's attack. Well, anyway, first things first.

"Lancer." I call her attention sharply, beside myself with anger. "The next time you think about provoking other Servants into attacking you seriously in your mental state, kindly warn me first. I hate surprises, and I hate backfires most of all. And why couldn't you have at least been more discreet with your intentions to draw out that Servant's powers! Your bluffing method, it fails in ways that I-"

"Master, we..." she interrupts me, caution layering her voice as she looks over her shoulder at me, "...really should get going."

"-" I grind my teeth, trying to tone down my snippiness before it gets worse. She's right. We might lose the Red Knight staying here.

"...Very well." I say as composedly as possible. "Let's be off, Lancer. That Servant still needs to finish his fight with us, so we can't let him run off just like that."

"...Indeed." Lancer's brows furrow deeply as she continues to look at me. It's this gesture that makes me feel like I'm missing something.

"What is it?"

She looks away from me and towards the direction that the Red Knight had run off to. "There was a witness here just now, having seen us fully."

I give a start. Oops, that's bad. There aren't supposed to be any witnesses, and I didn't even bother to raise a Bounded Field specialized for concealment. Agh, I've been so careless! I better deal with that first.

"Okay then. Let's go find that witness, then go after the enemy. I want to find out who was our watcher yesterday."

"...We'll find them both at the same time, trust me."

Something about what Lancer says makes me do a double-take on her. My unspoken question reaches her, and she says the next words with an emotionless voice.

"Because I'm quite sure...that our opponent is off killing that witness as we speak."

**-x-x-**

I run down the corridor, afraid to look back. If I do, I'll lose my will to run and be killed.

Killed. Blood. Murder.

Words like these come to me, and my instinct, my will to survive takes over. That man is after me, and now I know that I wasn't meant to witness that sort of thing...! I can only go on running till I'm sure I've lost him...or if I hit a dead end.

I stop at the end of the south hallway, gasping for breath. I'm sure this is far enough. I collapse on the floor, leaning on the wall for support.

Wow...I've never run so fast in my life before. I feel like my chest'll split open the more air I draw in. I have to get a hold of myself, so that I can think about how to get out of here without drawing the attention of that guy. There's no other way I can get out aside from the main entrance...except the windows.

"No way..." I mutter.

Then, I hear the swishing of cloth and my heart clenches. "-!"

I stand up again, swinging my head left and right down the seemingly empty hallway, seeing nothing. But the hairs at the back of my neck are standing on end again, like they always do whenever there's danger about. I stand up, regaining some of the strength in my legs and look for signs of anyone coming. Though I wonder...would I even know if a guy like him would be here...? I take a step back...and suddenly...

"Aah...!" I yell, jumping back when he appears right beside me!

The white-haired man stands there, casting a faint shadow on the wall as the moon peeks out from behind the clouds, casting some light into the hallway. He hasn't moved an inch since my retreat. He's simply watching me. His eyes are cold and full of killing intent. I'm too terrified to budge an inch. I know now that it was no use running from the beginning. I notice the black shortsword in his hand-a Chinese falchion, if I'm right-, and a chill runs up my spine. We just stand there, silent and unmoving. Then...

"...It's a shame."

"-!" I give a start at the sound of the man's deep voice. He has something to say, just noting the conflict in his eyes. It refrains him from killing me just yet. But...I can't run. I don't believe it! I'm really glued to the spot without any hope of getting out alive. I-

"Have your conscience eased."

"-Guhhh...!"

Blood pours from my mouth and all over my front. The black sword that contains not a single regret for its actions had slid between my ribs to pierce my left lung. Gasping, I fall to my knees, both the weapon and my assailant already gone.

"Aaa...aaagh...!"

I'm all alone in the hallway, lying in a pool of my own blood. My body would remain here overnight, only to be found in the morning. What would the teachers and the students think? What would they think, seeing their own student and schoolmate lying dead here on the floor? What would...

...what would Sakura and Fuji-nee think...?

My breathing is shallow, and I feel like emptying the contents of my stomach thinking about how I really should have died all those years ago. Unable to move the rest of my weakened body, I can only but move my right hand. What good would that do in my last moments of being alive...? I guess I want to grab hold of something, anything that would keep me here in the world for at least a little longer...I don't want my death to be here in school...I don't want to die having accomplished nothing in my short life...as _Emiya_ Shirou...I can't...

"Uu...uu..."

Something comes in contact with my wandering fingertips, and I extend my arm for as much as I can to take it into my hand. Whatever it is, it's small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, and it's as hard as a rock. I can't see anything...it's hard to tell if it's because the hallway is getting dark again as the moon fades back...or if my eyes are already closed.

Darkness envelops me.

**-x-x-**

"Hah, hah, hah...!"

The cold air makes my short breaths come in clouds of mist as I run. My legs, which I've trained with for two years being on the track team, are both aching and numb from the cold. The magic adjustments I had made on them have already expired, but I have no intention of refilling them with magic energy. There's a better pair of legs that have doubtlessly arrived at the scene by now. I can only but catch up to her. Though I think the truth is...I'm refusing to pick up the pace. I'm afraid to have my fears confirmed, and that moment would've come faster if I'm actually in a hurry to get to the school building.

The school building that the witness had run into, followed by the Red Knight.

The least I can do is keep my emotions in check, or I might lose my self-control. The main door is ajar, and I run in without hesitation. The hallway is shrouded in darkness, the absence of moonlight making it so. It's like I'm blindly navigating my way down the corridor without a sense of direction. What I'm really following is my Servant's trail as a guide. Minutes pass, and I come to a stop in the south hallway, and at the very end stands my Lancer. And at her feet is...

"-!"

My search has come to an end.

She is motionless, as am I. Then, I force my feet forward, walking slowly but surely towards her. Lancer's head is lowered, and I can barely see her face. She lifts her head to me, acknowledging my presence when I'm only a few meters from her and the witness, who is lying face-down on the floor. Steeped in blood.

My head reels at the metallic smell. That...I almost want to turn the other way, but I mustn't. This...this is my fault...! Because I didn't take enough caution...because I hadn't checked the area properly...because I chose for the fight to occur here in school...!

"...Is he gone...?" I choke out quietly, unable to look at my Servant as I look at the floor instead. Part of the floor that isn't covered in blood, at least.

Perhaps my question had been misinterpreted, because she answers with, "That Servant's presence is already fading away. Unless I catch up with him."

Whichever the case, her words lift some of the weight on my chest. And I'm able to raise my head towards her, and issue a strict command as a Master.

"Find him, Lancer. Track him down and get a good look at the Master's face."

She gives me a look I can't quite register since it's so dark, before leaving with just a step, and disappears from my sight. I'm alone in the corridor with the witness. Still, I think the fact that he's dead makes me feel more alone here.

I don't want to cry...I can't do that. I have to pay my respects to him for dragging him into this. The thought makes my insides churn with discomfort.

It's like I'm in a mystery novel, and the antagonist is me. I'm the killer who's about to erase any sign of murder here, and throw away the body somewhere, leaving the detectives baffled over a missing person. And there's me getting away with the crime I've committed. If I had my way, I would have surrendered and confessed to the deed. But I don't; things are different for a magus such as myself. All magi are sworn to secrecy...not that it really has any bearing on the case. I suppose I'm just making an excuse.

But I know what I've done, and whom I've hurt. Well...not exactly. I have yet to get a good look at the student, and it's harder to recognize them in the darkness. I get closer and I come to kneel by their head, where there's less blood splattered. From what I can see, it's a boy just by judging from the uniform. Now I'm not certain if I'll recognize the face, but for me to at least acknowledge what sort of life has been taken by my carelessness is good enough to suffice.

Leaning in and ignoring the blood for as much as I can, I squint at the still body, his right hand curled into a tight fist, and another dreadful spasm of emotion hits me again as I try my best not to let my feelings show on my face, even if there's no one else around to see this.

Had he been running when the Red Knight suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slashed him?

My hand shakes as I reach out to touch his shoulder...it's still warm. So he's still alive...somehow. Barely, actually. My gaze finally falls on his face.

-?

Wait. I think I know him. By the angle of that face...

"-! Hah...!" I gasp upon recognition.

N-no...please...anyone but him...! I...I'm looking down at the body of the boy from before...it's not an illusion...!

"You...why...!" I hiss with so much self-loathing into the darkness of the corridor. "Why did it have to be you...!"

Can I get mad at him for being here at this time of the night...?

What tragedy may come from this event, I haven't the time to envision. Sakura...her crying face floats to my mind. There's so many things I want to do right now...except to sit and do nothing.

"-" I might fail myself and him doing this, but it's a chance I'm taking. I guess I can't excuse how it doesn't really matter to me, not so much as I care about having to waste power. Probably because it won't be wasted. Yes, this is my resolve as I shakily take out the ruby pendant that Father had given me...

I have to be quick. Cold as he's starting to be, he is just barely alive. I almost want to praise him for holding out for me...

...

Ten minutes later, I finish with a tired sigh.

"Phew, I did it."

The pendant feels lighter now, drained of most of its magic energy. I cling to it like a keepsake, wondering what to do with it now.

"...I can't leave it here." I decide. "Father gave it to me afterall, and it's my family's heirloom to boot."

Rising to my feet, I look him over for one last time, before turning to leave.

**-x-**

I make it back home somehow...I've been in a daze since I've left the school, and him behind. Fingering the pendant that's in my pocket, I realize now just how much I've jeopardized making all kinds of mistakes for the past three days. Guilt clenches my heart. Yes, it's all me.

If one mistake is preceded by another, a chain reaction starts without any hint of when it would stop. Who knows what else may come of my actions tonight.

"...Hah. Impossible."

That's right. I won't make anymore mistakes, not after tonight. My first mistake had been Lancer's inappropriate summoning-presumably due to my carelessness-, and the second was allowing the Shinto spy to find us and follow us during the tour. The third was the recent confrontation in school, thus resulting in a witness encounter. Three mistakes so far. And I swear there won't be a fourth.

I collapse on the sofa, and lean back to close my eyes, listening to the clock tick the seconds away.

"...Huh, I'm too soft. I can't sit around with my head in the clouds forever."

I jump up to brew some of my best tea. I have a lot of things to think about, mostly of the Servants. Witnessing a battle such as that one needs to be reflected on. I sit back down with a hot cup of Earl Grey in my hands.

First thing to assess about tonight's events is the Red Knight Lancer had fought. I recall his movements, neither retreating nor advancing. He had been more a spectator than a fighter as he had simply observed Lancer's movements with those eyes like a hawk's.

I glower into my teacup, thinking about him and Lancer.

"She had better make it up to me for goofing twice." I grumble.

Lancer failed me going against that Servant and had been unable to discern his class type. She failed me again when she didn't arrive on time to save the witness. If it had been up to me, I could have used Memory Manipulation. It's a type of mental-interference sorcery that alters the records of the mind. Like wiping the slate clean...well, not really. Anyway, he won't think much of it, and it's unlikely that he'll open his mouth tomorrow and spook other people with his nightmarish experience. I mean, who would believe him, besides me?

I sip my tea thoughtfully. One other thing I want to take note of: the black shortsword that is the Red Knight's weapon. I can't stop thinking about it, that Chinese sword that's like a hatchet of sorts. It really makes me wonder if he's...

"...But Kirei would have informed me by now." I recall with a frown.

The thing is, six Servants are already present, including mine. Before that, only the classes of Saber and Lancer were available. So...unless Kirei's pulling my leg and being annoyingly secretive...

"Could that Servant be...Saber?"

**-x-**

Three hours have passed, and as soon as the clock strikes eleven, my Servant returns with news for me.

"Welcome back, Lancer." I greet her, remaining seated. She crosses the room and sits opposite the sofa I'm in. Lancer stays quiet for some moments before speaking.

"You'll have to forgive me, Master. I lost that Servant over on the other side of town."

Oh, so my guesses have been accurate. Anyway...

"...Lancer, I want you to be prepared." I say to her with severity.

"For what, Master?" she looks at me with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. She must sense my irritation.

"Prepared for the rest of the war's duration. For failing me for the third time as a Servant, I'll make you work off your debt to me for the rest of the time from now on. And during the battles, whatever I say must go. I don't know what you were thinking during our fight with that Servant, but believe me when I say that I was far from pleased. For your ridiculous acts tonight, you're no longer free to move about on your own. Is that clear?"

My temper has flared up again, telling Lancer off. Really. I can't have things my own way anymore, so I should at least exhibit more control over her waywardness. I still can't forgive her for resorting to measures of taunting the Red Knight earlier. I don't care what reason she had; I had been about to waste one of my ten jewels saving her crazy neck! She gives me more headaches than a mountain of homework given by Kuzuki-sensei...!

Lancer sits there, stunned into silence. Noting my unforgiving expression, she ducks her head, face burning with shame, and says nothing. But the gesture tells me that she understands.

...It also makes me think that...maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her. Could her recent acts have been a result of her own confusion...? With her memories jumbled up or having gaps, she must have been fumbling around without a clue as to what and who she really is. Well, I shouldn't have counted her losing that other Servant as failing me, at least.

Masters aren't normally allowed to fight each other when the assembly hasn't been completed yet. Confrontation before the signal is even given out won't count as a fight. All Masters and Servants must be present for the Holy Grail War to properly begin. But...there are so many things confusing me tonight, starting with the mysterious Red Knight.

My hand goes again to the pendant in my pocket, and without thinking, I pull it out by its chain. Lancer looks up at the movement, and stills at the sight of my pendant. Oh...of course. She's noticing the absence of all that magic energy it once held. Her eyes hold a question that she seems incapable of voicing to me. I take some air in to explain to her the reason, but I don't get that chance. Because her face flickers with confusion for a moment as she answers her own question, and when she realizes what I've done, she rises to her feet faster than I can process, directing a hardened face at me now.

Ah, I should have expected this. The Red Knight, admittedly, did his duty well as a Servant by silencing the witness, so the attempt to revive him must be both an insult to the Servant and a betrayal of the Holy Grail War's secrecy.

"Lancer...calm down." I tell her in an assuring voice. "That witness...I knew him. He's the apprentice that I told you about earlier. If he understands that magi are involved in this, then he'd keep quiet about it."

"You're missing the point." Lancer's voice is terse, not a trace of her previous embarrassment as she tells me this. "A Servant that fulfills his duty to kill witnesses to the war in the middle of a battle, is no different from a Master of that principle."

"Eh...? What does that m-"

-I stop talking from the moment it becomes clear to me. That Master...to be readily looking into the situation means he would discover the revival of that witness...he _had_ discovered.

"No..." I gasp, horrified at what I've done. If they really saw that, then the Red Knight would...!

I get up as well, and grab my coat on the way out, Lancer hovering after me. I...I'm so stupid! To let something like that slip my mind is impossible to forgive myself for. And just when I'd promised not to make a fourth mistake...my thoughtlessness is no better than Lancer's misguided coordination to have committed this many errors...!

As I run down the streets, the sky above shows no trace of moonlight, giving an ominous feeling to the night. The wind is picking up too, and the rush of it chills me to the bone. But I push on. Fortunately, I know where his house is, thanks to an acquaintance of mine who frequents there.

"-" Lancer is silent as she follows me.

I can't tell exactly what's going on in her mind currently. Perhaps now, she returns my resentment of her for all I've said and done tonight. Yeah...that can't be helped. But the fact that she doesn't have any qualms in helping me is saying something, so at least we can both agree on helping him.

I arrive by the time it's midnight. Under the sky full of clouds, stands the large Japanese-styled house. I take note of the Bounded Field surrounding it. It isn't offensive or defensive, I can tell. It must be for detection purposes. There's no sign of life around, as if the area is simply empty of people. No. More like, it's situated a little further away from the other houses, so not many people must walk by it, as it's at the edge of the district.

"-" My breath is white, and the wind seems to be getting stronger. And yet...the sensation of the air seems to be thickly suspended. I strain my ears, and I can hear something from beyond that wall.

"The enemy." Lancer's simple assessment rings out in the night like a bell. No one else is around to hear her.

I bite my lip at her words. So the Red Knight is in there with the witness who had just come home.

"Lancer-"

But before I could complete my command, something happens at that instant.

One moment, it's completely dark...then, an explosion of light fills the inside of that house, and floods part of the street with its brilliance. Ether bursts forth to follow that light. My thoughts stop, as I realize what has just happened, and I can't believe it...!

There's no mistaking it. The presence of the Red Knight has been overwhelmed by a similar presence, that has made its unexpected appearance inside that house...!

"I don't believe it." I hear myself _and_ Lancer suddenly say in disbelief.

I duck to flatten myself against the wall as our red-cloaked nemesis leaps over it and surely runs off into the night again. At least now I can comprehend the mystery revolving around tonight's events concerning that Servant.

"...So that's...seven, right?" I whisper to Lancer, hoping for confirmation as my head still spins with the revelation.

"It is..."

Caution fills her voice as the Servant on the other side of the wall comes to acknowledge our presence...

"I must go in."

Lancer remains in spirit form and floats over the wall into the house.

"Hey!" I protest. It seems she can't follow a single thing I-

"AAAUGH!"

An anguished cry, and Lancer suddenly appears halfway over the stone partition, and tumbles in a heap on the other side.

"What the...!"

Then, I feel it. Multiple surges of my magic energy struggling to keep her quickly depleting supply from falling to zero. Wha...what in the world is happening now!

I can only but acknowledge the problem and...

_"Lancer, return!"_

Before the enemy Servant can move in to deal a killing blow on her, I forcibly remove her. My command results in pain on my right arm, as one of the seals disappear. Not a moment too soon should I have made her come back to me in spirit form again...when a figure of beast-like nature soars over the wall to pounce on us.

"HAAAH!"

"Kyaa!" I never had a chance to react, and neither did Lancer. The enemy's speed rivals my Servant's in such a way that it's insulting...!

Before I know it, I'm on the ground after barely dodging a blow aimed for my head. ...I can feel Lancer struggling weakly against the binds of the Command Spell. Her magic energy capacity's been stabilized, but...the damage she had taken crossing the house's threshold is alarming. Whatever had attacked her...it absolutely wasn't the Bounded Field. It could have either been me, or the Servant currently standing over me.

My shoulders hunch up and I make a face at the ground, feeling disgraced by my actions overall. I brought this upon myself, and I'm forcing myself in preparation for my death. Such thoughts are fleeting; I'm just dwelling on my self-pity.

A sharp sound, like air being cut with a swift blade, and the enemy's weapon is pointed at my head. I gulp audibly for air as I lift my gaze slowly towards the one ready to take my life...

"-!"

The clouds part and the moon finally comes out in full. The soft light falls on a virile face, with a smile as casual as my Lancer's yet just as dangerous. Ultramarine hair and armor melt into the night, and eyes redder than blood come to behold me, with a clear message of killing intent lying there. But none of these is what caused my senses to become lost.

I gape at the unmistakably long crimson lance in his hands, the barbed tip pointed directly at my face.

It...can't be...there's no mistaking it, however...!

"You've come a long way, young lady." A voice as clear and as low rings out; this Servant speaks to me. His tone is remarkably friendly to my ears, but the contradiction between that and a heartless killer makes me sick enough to vomit.

"However...it looks like this is your end."

The wind sweeps the area, the moon bright in the sky. I stare at both the moon and the Servant blankly, as my mind shuts down at the blatantly controversial scenario before my eyes. No one can think straight on the verge of death. Just flashbacks of their lives and nothing more. I, however, am just gobsmacked by the recent turn of events, and all the others leading up to now.

I have so many questions, but none will be answered, ever. Perhaps it's Fate's trick, or it's an illusion. Or a nightmare I'm just having, and I'll wake up as soon as I yell. I try to cry out, but my voice cracks in fear and dread.

All the same, I can only but wait to die. I'll die here, and Tohsaka Rin's Holy Grail War will end on the third day. There is only disgrace and regret, and I will probably vanish bearing not a grudge, but a question for my enemy. That question being...

"...Why...?"

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	6. The Beginning

**GOOD GUY MODE**

**-2/2-**

I was only scared off twice in my life.

Smoke filled the air and I was suffocating. The flames burned to the point that it was intolerable. And all around me...there were people screaming in agony, fighting to stay alive all the while they were struggling to help each other out. It was hell.

We're normally afraid of what happens once death comes upon us. Sinners, mostly. And none of us are truly innocent, so said cynics in the past. But...maybe that afterlife equates the degree of torture that I was going through all those years ago. If that's the case, then I have nothing to fear about death anymore.

I can't stand remembering that fire. I lost so many things on the night it spread...my parents, my friends, my neighbors...even myself.

My reason for hating that memory is because I ran away, without a second thought. Scared out of my mind as I was, I ran to save myself, and let the people around me die. I may have been useless that time, but I wish that I even thought of helping them. It's why I resent...

...waking up the next morning in a strange bed, in a white room that smelled of antiseptics. I was the only one there, save for a couple of doctors...and a handful of other kids like me suffering from serious burns. Nobody else I knew was there, and no one was waiting for me.

Except...

_"Ah...so you're finally awake."_

A weary face smiled tiredly at me.

_"Listen. Are you interested in being adopted by an old fellow like me, or would you rather go to the orphanage? It's up to you."_

My life was spared that night. I was told to move on, and so I did...I have. For ten years. That's what I owe to the one who saved me...no. That's what I owe to all the people who died on me that night.

Being the sole survivor of such a tragedy, I don't have the capacity to care about myself the way I normally should. The way I see it, I was a lucky kid, when the fire came around. And the thing is...not everyone is that lucky. I was saved when no one else was able to stay alive. By the time I was older, I understood the meaning of survival: having someone lend you a helping hand.

That was what let me live: an act of compassion from a complete stranger. You could say that it was a calling for me...but it feels more like a debt I have to pay back. I've lived like that ever since, running around and helping others where I could help them. And even if I couldn't, I wouldn't roll on my back and give up.

That's my happiness, to return what I took from the fire victims and use up the rest of my life to redeem myself. Be born anew.

And now...

"Uu...uuu..."

...here I am. On the cold floor of my school. Bleeding, and waiting to die. Adding insult to injury, I ran like a coward tonight. And I got stabbed without a single chance of protecting myself. What a joke. A Hero of Justice shouldn't have to be killed off this easily...! If I give in to the pain and pass out, I'll never wake up again, I know it...!

"Ugghhh..."

Choking on the blood in my throat, I fight to stay awake. They say that with a strong will follows a strong lifeforce, and miracles of people surviving with deep wounds for so long have happened.

Of course...in my case, a punctured lung can only let me live for so long. My breathing is weak but easy, that it's hard to believe I can still gulp in oxygen with a hole in my...wait.

"-?"

Slowly, I open my eyes and greet a dark and empty hallway. The blurry floor tilts as my eyesight starts to focus, and it adjusts to the darkness by the time I realize what's happening.

"...Huh...?"

Unable to grasp this, I just lie there on my belly staring blankly at nothing, a sick sensation sweeping over me as the pieces start to fall in place for me.

Am...am I still alive...?

...That can't be.

But then...where's the numbing sensation, if I can still feel the rest of my aching body?

"Ugh...!" I wince deeply, feeling the pangs of a headache coming. Yeah...I'm definitely alive. Alive, with a head-splitting migraine. But god, it gets worse. Now that I've come to my senses, I can see, and smell the blood on the floor. Blood that was once mine...no...is still mine. Loads of it too. That's not helping my growing nausea.

"Get...up..." I struggle painfully with the words, telling myself not to just lie there and...*gulp*...play dead.

With some success, I'm able to move my arms and push myself up off the floor. Something falls on the floor as I do so, but I don't check for it. Instead, I move to sit back on my heels, clutching my head in one hand and tilting it sideways with closed eyes. Damn, my head really hurts. It's like a sledgehammer knocked me out cold and I-

"-!"

In the dark, I'm finally able to notice the wet patch of blood all over my front, and I turn pale at the sight.

"Wh-wha..." I stutter, speechless at seeing this. I'm a mess, and I'm not just talking about my uniform. I struggle to remember the recent events leading up to now. And the first thing that pops to my mind is...

"-"

Yeah, how could I ever forget? The reason for my being on the verge of death...or for my literally being dead, more like.

My brows knit together at what I just thought. "So...how the hell did I...?"

...survive...?

I give my head a little shake, ignoring the blood, the smell, and the question of how I still live. What's important to remember is who-or what-attacked me. It's simple, really. I was assaulted by that guy in red. Just one hit and I was down. Talk about a hit-and-run situation.

I touch my left abdomen, as I recall the horrible sensation of cold metal sliding between my ribs and puncturing my left lung. Something that should have definitely killed me. As if the blood isn't proof of that.

But here I am, unscratched and not a thing out of place for me. Sans the bloody scene. As my stomach gives a sickening lurch, I groan, leaning forward with my head down and I wait for it to pass.

"Gotta get home..." I whisper audibly to myself. I can't stay here for another minute without feeling the urge to vomit. I inhale deeply to calm myself down enough to get up from the floor. That's when I notice it.

Something cold and hard pressed under my palm, which rests on the wet floor. Curious, I pull away, and see something small and shiny in the darkness.

"Hm...?"

I pick it up carefully, squinting my eyes to get a good look at it. It's too dark to tell what it is exactly...but I think it's some kind of jewel. White and a bit blood-soaked, thanks to me.

But...where did it come from?

"...Huh?"

Hold on. I think I remember holding onto something after I got stabbed. So, I've been holding this all along?

I regard the thing for a while, then without thinking, I put it in my front breast pocket. I'm not in the best shape for figuring stuff out right now, so I should prioritize my safety first. And...

"I...uh..." I stammer, looking at the bloody mess around me. Since I'm partly responsible for it, I have to clean it up.

I get to my feet, thanking whatever god is out there for helping my headache to subside a bit. I take a moment to glance out the window, out at the moonless night. I sigh shakily, thinking of the weird happenings lately. The least I can do is not let myself get hurt again. It's a weird thought, but I think I was saved. I don't know who, but I should thank them. Maybe it was that woman fighting the man in red before...?

"...Ah ha." I laugh quietly at the thought.

Yeah, right. She's in on the whole thing, so she might have gone to kill me herself if he wasn't going to. I keep thinking in an attempt to clear my head, going to the utility closet for a mop and a bucket.

I don't want to think too much on what I'm doing. Cleaning up my blood after I was just supposedly killed isn't funny, or something to commit to my memory...

**-x-**

It's been an hour since I left school. I don't try to remember the rest of the way home; I'm just on auto-pilot going down a familiar path. And I'm even more light-headed as my thoughts swim in confusion, and there are questions that I have for anyone kind enough to tell me what just happened.

"...I came...I saw...I got killed."

I laugh weakly at my own joke. I'm just glad no one's out on the street at this time of the night, though I really don't know what time it is. But I bet it's really late, judging by the dark windows of the residences. Sakura and Fuji-nee must have gone home by now. I sure hope so. I don't want them to see me like this.

Knowing Sakura, she'd worry and fret over nothing. Fuji-nee would be something else altogether, and being the loose cannon that she always is, she might even hurt me in the process. And that's putting it mildly.

What's important is that I should put all of this behind me, keep quiet about it tomorrow and for the rest of my lively days. Still...I have to wonder...what those people were doing fighting in my school? Seriously. If they wanted to keep their fight a secret, then they should have settled it behind an old abandoned warehouse or something.

"Are they so careless...?" I can't help but remark.

A-anyway, it's not my business. The less I know, the better.

...

But it's impossible for me not to think of those two. Why do I keep thinking about them? No...that's wrong. What I've been thinking of are their weapons. Something disturbs me everytime I think of the sword and the spear. Just can't put my finger on it. I don't know if it's good that I should know, or if I'm better off not knowing.

**-x-**

I finally make it back home without any trouble. Two pairs of shoes...not on the floor.

Good. Sakura and Fuji-nee have already gone home. I just hope they think I've been working late on my part-time job over at Shinto. I stumble tiredly into the living room, where the meals are also taken. There on the low table, I spot a note.

"Ah."

I drop to a seating position at the table and pick the note up. The lights are off but I can tell it's Sakura's writing, telling me that she couldn't be here tonight as I peer closely at the note. Hmm...I bet Shinji told her off again. I'll have a word with him tomorrow. Sighing wearily, I fall flat on my back with a dull "**thump**". I'm too tired to move upstairs to my room or even to my shed outside, so I guess I'll stay here tonight.

"...Well, strange things have happened." I mumble to no one in particular.

My head's still kinda sore but at least my stomach's feeling better. My eyes drift to the ceiling, hoping to find an answer to some question I can't grasp. I reach out with one hand, like I could grab what I'm looking for. It's this same hand bearing the funny-shaped welt that appeared on it this morning. I was surprised to see it as was Sakura, since it looked like I was bleeding. But it didn't hurt so I paid no mind to it.

The mark on my left hand stands out a bit in the dark, and I'm not thinking of anything, really. Fuji-nee likes to tease me when I space out sometimes. Usually, I'm not distracted by anything, but there are times that I daydream in class and even at work.

But...I feel that what I'm doing right now is different. Well...rare, actually. Brooding...is that what I'm doing? Huh...I have way too much free-time. When was the last time I caught myself brooding like this?

"...Dad..."

Right. Him. I swallow dryly, a lump in my throat. It's been years since he passed away, and I still get choked up remembering him. The Dad I'm referring to happens to be the same man who rescued me from the fire ten years ago, and adopted me as his only son. It's kind of funny, how a nice guy like him never had a family of his own. But then, he travelled a lot during the time he was alive. I think he was someone who visited a lot of countries, and leaving a wife and kids would have probably just pulled him back.

But having me as his only family didn't stop him from leaving home for the world a lot. Well, I didn't mind. I always thought there was some kind of strong purpose behind his trips. I make a face that's halfway between a grimace and a smile. Dad sure was a careless old man.

Like it never showed in the untidiness of his room and the rest of the house. Everytime he came home from his trips abroad, junk came out of nowhere and cluttered up the place. How much do I miss those days...? Being nostalgic about Dad, it always brings up a feeling of emptiness in my heart. Emiya Kiritsugu was his name, and he inspired me to become something that I'm still working on becoming: a Hero of Justice.

A person that anyone can rely on, who would come to their aid if needed. Someone who can protect everyone without compromise. He used to tell me that it was his greatest ambition to become that kind of person; a protector of the people.

I admired Dad so much for the way he thought, that I took the load off his shoulders and put it on my own. I have my own reasons too, so it's only fair to us both. And now here I am, as Emiya Kiritsugu's last chance for his dream to come true. I promised him on that night.

_"Shirou, can I tell you a secret?"_

His wish that was never fulfilled...

_"The truth is...I'm a magus."_

...will be carried over to this generation, and that generation rests in my blood.

I stare at the back of my hand for a while, before I recall those two non-human people I met tonight. Oh...I can't be fooled. Humanoid they may be, but they're absolutely not of this world. Yeah.

To put it accurately, they're out of this world. So what are they?

"...Aliens?" I throw up helpfully.

They could be mutants too, even though they didn't look deformed or anything. It feels eerie being around them too, so that might be a clue.

"Wait...eerie..."

My breath bates at a funny revelation. Is "eerie" really the right word to describe their presence? A part of me tells me that it's only halfway right, but I can't help but feel that it's also mostly right.

"What the hell...?" I grumble and scratch my head in confusion. Maybe that's just my guts reminding me of my horrifying encounter with my estranged killer. And my eyes narrow at that one thought. Whether they're aliens or mutants isn't the issue here. Those two were seriously trying to kill each other to the level of mercilessly cutting the other down if they do as much as blink.

"-"

It bothers me more that one of them was a female. I usually don't like seeing girls get caught up in anything violent; a trait that connects me and Dad in a funny way. But this is different. For one, that woman wasn't a normal person. She wasn't one to be ganged up on in a dark alley by a bunch of scruffy dirtbags looking for a thrill at night. Watching her and my killer fighting tonight confirms it. People that aren't above murdering someone-

"Ha-!"

...That's when it clicks. The reason why I can't get the weapons out of my mind. And a chill runs through me. There was a story on the news today, about a family of four that were killed last night. Out of the four, only one was found alive: the youngest sister.

...And it's not just that family, but several more cases began to pop up all around town recently. Victims that were killed inside their own houses by a mysterious murderer. A case of breaking and entering that left the police baffled up till now. One thing is clear, though: all the killings are related to a single, relevant fact concerning the murder weapon. The killer, according to the autopsy reports, is using either a large sword or spear to carry out his murders.

I shake my head vigorously at the thought. It can't be a coincidence! The killings in town, and the family that died this morning...

Could that all have been the doings of...?

"N...No way..." I answer myself with a trembling voice. I want to deny that possibility so badly. Because it's something that I won't be able to ignore if it's true. It's not hard to picture those weirdos killing a human in cold blood with their weapons. I would know; I've had first-hand experience just a few hours ago. The question, though, is why would they go around doing such a thing...?

"If Dad were still alive today..." I complain a little, as a result of my own helplessness. I want to do something about it, but I don't know where to start. Still, I'm Emiya Shirou, aren't I? I don't want to lose hope so quickly when I haven't done anything yet. Dad didn't raise me to just sit on my ass and watch opportunities as a good magus go by like that.

"-"

What am I doing...? I don't want to lie here all night making empty promises to myself. I give my head another shake, and closing my eyes briefly, I decide to take the initiative and plan out my next move.

...Whatever that may be.

**CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK!**

The noise startles me and I jolt to a sitting position. "That was...!"

I instinctively turn my head upwards to the ceiling, eyeing the bell suspended on a single copper wire there. This being a magus's house, there's a protective Bounded Field covering every square yard of Emiya's territory, which alerts those present in the house of something hostile entering the house. It's Dad who made it, and even if it isn't a barrier that prevents the unwelcomed from barging in, its detecting properties are as sharp as a tack. Now I'm left to wonder just who, or what it is that decided to pay me a visit.

For a second, I panic at the thought of that guy coming after me.

"-! N-No way...he wouldn't...! It's not possible...!"

...But..._probable_.

"-"

Unsure of what I'm really doing here, I grab the first thing that comes into my hands, which are groping in the dark for a weapon to protect myself with. My right hand encloses around something long and metallic, and I recognize it as soon as I shoot my eyes towards it. The posters that Fuji-nee brought last night are still cluttered in one corner of the living room where I chose to dump them. And the one I'm holding right now's the aluminum version that she whacked me with. Accidentally, of course.

My head was sore till daybreak, and it's a pretty sturdy material. But, I'm hoping for a better weapon than this. If I have the time, I'd scramble around in my shed for something more decent. Too bad I don't. Four seconds must have passed since the bell on the ceiling rang out. Who knows where the enemy is now in the house...?

I grip the poster tightly in my hands as I settle my thoughts on an idea. An idea that I can only hope won't blow in my face.

_"...Trace, on."_

The dark room wavers for a bit, and my Magic Circuits activate in preparation for my next move. Closing my eyes, I read the blueprint of the poster that I've extracted from its memory. It's kind of a wonder, how complex the internal structure of a poster can be, but it depends on what form it's taken. As it's rolled-up, the material flexes and forms a bunch of protective layers that make it more durable when hitting something, or someone. Still, it won't do any harm to strengthen it some more, right?

"Material composition, defined." I confirm to myself, concentrating my magic energy as it enters the very core of the poster and enhances its durability three-fold. It's all I can do as a small-time magus, but I'm sure to get better at it if I keep practicing. A noise from overhead snaps me out of it, and I roll away frantically from the spot, poster poised to defend myself. And what I see after that makes my mind go completely blank.

Hanging from the ceiling like a weird light fixture, a red-garbed figure materializes out of thin air and drops heavily on the tatami mat feet-first, right where I was sitting just seconds ago...!

He stays in a crouched position facing me, and my heart jumps to my throat. Could I be any more scared tonight?

It's him, without a doubt. The same red guy who killed me at school!

"Hah...hah..." I start to pant as I sit there, already visualizing the number of ways this guy's going to kill me. Is he going to just stab me again...? What a way to die the second time. But that was then, this is now. I have a weapon, and I'm going to damn well use it!

With steeled nerves, I bolt up from the floor and hold the Reinforced poster in both hands like a sword. Facing your worst fears is never easy, but it does give you hope just by trying. And right now, I'm confronting what I'm currently scared of the most, and I'm hoping to live against the indefinite odds. And I don't believe in "die trying", either.

"...Hmph."

A deep voice so cold it could chill me to the bone sounds out, and the guy in red picks himself up from the floor slowly. He straightens up, and sends a cold look in my direction.

"-" I try and relax my stiff muscles; it won't do any good to stand around like a statue when I should make use of the space I have on either side. With my back to the wall and my enemy in front, my only means of escape is through the tall glass windows on the opposite side. Somehow, I have to make it over there.

...That's not going to be easy.

"Gads."

I suddenly hear the intruder swear plaintively. I notice only now that he doesn't have any weapon on him. I hesitate, thinking whether or not I can relax a bit with that thought in mind. The guy in red puts a hand on his hip, throwing a furtive glare at me momentarily before looking away with annoyance.

"It's unexpected in a way, but I guess it was supposed to happen." he rambles on, almost to himself and not to me. "My carelessness tonight cannot be overlooked, and my Master is most displeased."

He takes a step towards me, cloak brushing the low table. I retreat several inches to the right in response to his movement, never taking my eyes off him.

"Well, this may or may not have been my fault to begin with, but...I do not mind being on clean-up duty tonight. Perhaps it's becoming a hobby of mine."

The guy chuckles darkly, looking at me. I have no idea what he's really talking about, and I'd rather be left out of the details if I want to increase my chances of survival.

"Well, besides that," his dark eyes narrow, and his hand briefly flexes before balling into a tight fist, "no witnesses, as a rule, must be burdened with the memory of having seen such an event take place. And despite the fact that you should be dead..."

His eyes follow the pattern of splattered blood all over my shirt, and a corner of his mouth twitches in what I'm guessing to be contemplation, before looking back up at my face.

"It seems I have to deal with you again, and only now do I realize...that just killing you wasn't enough to ensure your elimination." he tells me with a threatening expression, and I swallow involuntarily as his gaze continues to pressure me. "If only I had more time, I would have chopped you into little pieces instead, and chucked the parts into the incinerator, burning your remains to the point beyond recognition. I don't see a reason as to why I cannot do so now."

...Somehow...being stabbed to death sounds a lot nicer now compared to the gruesome end he's got in store for me. My jaw aches, and I notice that I've been clenching it the whole time my enemy was talking. I decide not to make any unnecessary movement that might give my plan away to him. Even though I'm just itching to crash my way out that window.

He makes a move towards me again, making me jerk back on the balls of my bare feet, poster stiffly out in front of me. In that position, I'm telling him to back off, but I seriously doubt he'd respect my wishes.

"...Well. You certainly are more prepared, compared to our previous encounter."

The guy sounds like he's joking around saying that, but his smarmy face is making fun of me, more like. I stare daggers right back at him, my cold sweaty palms gripping the poster's end as firmly as they can.

"...Very well. Let us begin, shall we?"

And with that said, the familiar black falchion appears out of the blue in his right hand. And I-

"Ah!"

**CLASH!**

-move to deflect an attack from him! My weapon catches the blade, but my arms vibrate violently at the impact. The poster slippery in my grasp, I lower it to move away from my enemy and towards the other side of the living room. Something whizzes past my head as I duck on instinct, and I tumble to the floor.

"Argh!"

Rolling over with my back to the wall, I quickly raise the poster over my head.

**CLANG!**

I hold back a gasp of pain as my arm bones actually bend under the strength of this guy and his sword. What the...!

**CLANG!**

"Yeeargghh!"

My shoulder feels like it's been given a push back off its ball-joint. I can't hold it for this long. This guy...he's like a freaking rhino to put that much fuel into just one swing! He really isn't human...!

**CLASH! CLANG! CLASH! CLANG!**

"Agghh...!"

Four hits at me, four moves to avoid them. The first two were when I was getting up, the third and fourth when I was trying to put as much distance as possible between us. My arms are numb, and every hit the poster takes just seems to bend it out of proportion everytime, until it's starting to look like a disfigured pipe. I only realize now that I have no chance of going against him. Not at the rate I'm going.

...But whoever said I'm trying to fight him anyway?

"...Tch."

He suddenly lowers his sword, and fixes his attention to the floor with a frustrated look. I stop moving too, frozen in place.

"What am I doing...? Having this fight with you? Sickening." he spits out in disgust, completely ignoring me. Then he grits his teeth, looking sharply at me again. That catches me off-guard for a minute. What's with this guy...?

"...It seems..." he mutters, watching me with those furious eyes, "...no matter what happens...and what steps I take to prevent it...it will always come to the same ending for me."

"...Say..."

I tense my feet, and brace myself for a really painful landing.

"...whatever you want, you moron!"

**CRASHHHH!**

Glass flies, and lands on the grass outside with me. I wince at a few small shards in my arms and neck, but I know I can still move without a problem. There's no time to pull them out, so I just back-roll and sit on my heels for a moment. This guy moves too fast for the human eye to follow, so the only thing telling me of an incoming attack is the sound of his sword cutting through the space towards me.

**CLANG!**

"Agh!"

Metal weapons collide, and he's outside with me too. As much as I want to run away right now without looking back, I know well enough not to act that rash if I want to live a little bit longer. Besides, in my current position of crouching on the ground with little chance of making it out, I gotta time my moves...so that I can at least look cool doing it.

Still sitting on the ground, I look up at my dark-skinned enemy. And for half a second, our eyes meet.

"-"

"-"

And my view suddenly gets blocked by a black sword!

**CLASH!**

"Yeowww!"

The poster's completely bent out of shape now, and I can't keep dragging this reckless tactic on for this much longer...! I don't have a choice...but to risk it. I scramble to my feet and bolt for the opposite direction. I'm so desperate to get away from that guy, that I'm not even checking to see if he's following me. This isn't the average hunter vs. hunted situation, where the chased runs and hides himself from the chaser. Because every minute, and every second I spend staying alive counts on making the right move. So far...I think I've made a lot of good moves. Well, the point is, I'd have to be pretty damn stupid to spare a glance back for him.

He and I are currently in the backyard that I often stroll through during the nights when I train. It's pretty spacey, and at least ten yards wide or more. As a kid, I ran around playing tag with Fuji-nee in this area.

"Hah...! Hah...!" I gasp for breath at every footfall. Not eight steps made, but I finally reach my shed. A place where I always train, and mostly sleep. And against my better judgement, I stick to my old plan. And run inside.

**SLAM!**

I shut the door loudly behind me, totally immersing myself in pitch-black darkness.

"...Ok. Time to look for a good weapon."

I don't have much time left. I drop on all fours and grope in the dark for something sturdier than the poster. Considering it's aluminum, I shouldn't expect it to have lasted this long.

"...Actually..." I mutter out loud, not at all distracted from my busy search. This never happened before. I mean, my Reinforcement is never that good. As a matter of fact, I suck. The only driving force behind my idea to work on it, is because it's the only field of magic practice where I'm good at. And by good, I mean it's the only kind of magic that a novice like me can do. Mediocre, would be the word to describe my talent in that field. Man, I wonder how Dad got to be so amazing...?

"...What makes you think you can hide in the dark from me?"

"-!"

My blood freezes at the drawling voice coming from-

"Yeow, frontal attack!" I yell out stupidly, falling back on my rear. I already knew that a locked door wouldn't keep this guy from barging into my shed, but still...!

With the poster still in my hand, I stretch it like a shield in front of me.

"You've run out of other options, and now do you decide to take cover like this? Not impressive."

...This guy's either got nocturnal vision, or he's a mind reader.

**CLASH!**

The sound echoes loudly in the darkness, just as the poster splits in half after one sword strike.

"Agh...!" I hiss at the impact and my sore arms. Sitting on the hard cement floor like this, I wonder why this guy doesn't just go ahead and kill me. Not that I really want him to. I just want to know why he's been holding back all this t-

"-"

...Wait. Don't tell me he...and I...!

"What's wrong?" he asks me, his voice low and hostile. "If you've had enough, then perhaps we can put an end to this charade at long last."

...So it's true. This guy's been playing with me before planning to kill me, like a cat that toys with its food before eating it. All this time, I thought I had a chance to live through this. But I was wrong. So very wrong.

Because...because he _tricked_ me.

"-" I sit there, stunned and defenseless. He wouldn't have a problem killing me now. But as I continue to wrap my mind around my revelation...

"-"

...the more angry I start to feel. Angry...not because I'm about to die, but because I've been played for a sucker, by the very asshole who's going to take my life twice on this same night! And just thinking about it...

...really pisses me off!

My whole body starts to grow hot, as my earlier confusion melts away completely, until there's nothing but the resentment that I'm feeling right now. My left hand burns, making me clench it into a fist. My unseen enemy steps forward, and I'm sure that his sword's aiming for my throat now.

"...It really is a shame. But this time," he says gravely to me, "maybe you'll be better off a corpse."

-!

Something shatters in me when he says that. Something that sets off my temper, and cracks my inhibitions. And the worst, is it triggers the memory I've suppressed and had recurring nightmares of, for ten long years.

"...You..."

The flames engulfed the buildings.

"...just..."

The smell of burning wood and flesh stung my nose, and my tears mixed with my blood and sweat.

"-"

And everywhere I looked...

"-"

...I saw giant, black snakes rising from the flames that took everyone I cared about away.

"-!"

My vision blurs, and the sound of metal cutting the air races towards me. I'm going to die here, in my shed. Not three hours since I died and was revived. And as I listen to the sword coming down on my head whistling like an executioner's axe, I wonder to myself...

Why do I think I can help someone with the way I am? How could I have ever understood the meaning of survival when I won't be saved here, and don't want to be saved again? Why can't I be as good as Dad, and help myself out of this mess? Why...

_Why does everything have to be so unfair!_

Suddenly, bright light fills my vision.


	7. Summon the Demon

**-x-x-**

_A night full of mysteries, each more questionable than the last._

_The wind parts the clouds, and the hour approaches fast._

_All the characters have assembled, all mishaps made too late._

_This is a night of judgment; welcome, to a night of Fate. _

**-x-x-**

It's all so sudden. Something I'm not prepared for. Just seconds ago, I was going to die.

Then...the light appeared, and it's blindingly bright.

"What the-!"

I have to shield my eyes from it, and brace myself for whatever's coming next. Against the white light, the guy in red's colors must stand out like a sore thumb. Of course, I can't see that.

Is the light his doing? Is this how he plans to kill me...? I try to figure out the method past piercing my eyes with death light rays, but my entire body feels so hot like I'm on fire. And somehow, the pain in my left hand stands out more than what I feel all over, like a hundred needles piercing the foreskin down to my nerves, while burning at one-seventy. To me, it's like I'm being burned on the stake with the fire completely overwhelming me, and for a moment, I imagined that this was how the witch-hunts in Europe all went and ended. The way I see it, the guy in red wants me to die being swallowed painfully by light while on fire...and I want it to end quickly...because I don't want to be burned all over again...!

**CLANG!**

"-!"

I flinch in response to that sound, but I stay put. I'm familiar with hearing it tonight. But...this sound, felt different.

It's not like the dull sounds made by a sword against a Reinforced aluminum poster. This one sounded...sharper, and more precise.

But before I can do anything else, the light starts to fade as quickly as it came. I blink the dizziness away from squinting through the light, and lower my arm.

"-"

With the light gone, the shed's been thrown in complete darkness again. My body's cooling down again, and I rub the back of my throbbing left hand.

"-?"

The thing is, overall...I feel fine. It's like nothing happened during those six seconds of getting a light show. And because I can't see anything, I don't know what state the shed's in, or if anything happened to it at all.

"-"

But what _did_ happen!

**Clack.**

"-!" I jump at the noise from somewhere ahead and crawl back further into the shed's interior. "Who's there...?"

I feel stupid after asking that. Who else could it possibly be! I don't know what he's up to, but I'm not moronic enough to think that he'd grow a conscience and let me off the hook. My hand starts fumbling in the dark for anything I can fend myself with, since I put the poster out of commission.

But my search gets interrupted by the sound of the creaking of rusty hinges, and a door swings wide open before me. The shed door.

"Ah."

In the faint light seeping from the streetlight planted just beyond the stone wall, I see the outline of a tall figure standing by the door, a hand holding it open and letting that light enter the shed.

"-" I feel cautious, and unsure all at the same time. What's my enemy trying to pull...?

"...Yo."

"-!" I perk up with surprise at the voice: a baritone that holds a lighter and kind of playful quality. Not at all like the deep, creepy bass I've been hearing all night. Who the...?

"You must be that whom called for me." he goes on to greet me like I'm a friend of his. "Am I right, kid?"

"...Huh...?" is all I can muster, staring at the obscured figure before me with wide eyes. This was the last thing I ever expected to happen. My surprise comes not just from the sudden appearance of someone else, but from the fact that I still live in spite of all the crazy crap I've dealt with tonight. But for how long can I really last, now that something like this happens? So many questions that I want to ask, because it's too much already. Who is he? Where the hell did he come from? And...what the _hell_ is going on!

I try to say something, but I don't know where to start.

"-"

_Who_...yeah...I can ask that first.

"...Who...are you...?" I ask the stranger quietly. I sound like I'm muttering the question more than clearly asking.

"Hm? You can't tell just by looking?" he answers dubiously, gesturing down at himself with a quick nod of his head.

"-" I can't make heads or tails of this guy's vague answer. Somehow...I'm getting the feeling that we're not even on the same page with each other here. But before I can say anything to him, he talks again.

"Thought I'd shed some light on the situation to get properly acquainted with my Master." his tone remains friendly, and I can guess that he's smiling at me in the dark too. "Well, I'll understand that even a magus's eyes are weak in the dark, so no hard feelings, eh?"

"Huh...?"

I stare openly at him now. If his previous words made no sense, what he said both alienates and assaults me like something discriminating I just heard. Did he just say..."_magus_"?

Suddenly, he turns his head sharply towards outside, and I catch a glimpse of a man's unfamiliar face in the lamplight. And unless my eyes are deceiving me, something gleams slightly near his ear at the movement.

"...Hmmm." he makes this sound in his throat, apparently focusing on something outside. And then he turns back to look at me. "Looks like we'll have to cut the greetings short, kid. But we'll catch up later. Right now, we've still got company so stay put, you hear?"

"Huh?"

But the words barely leave my mouth and he's already gone in a blink.

"-"

And by a blink, I really mean that he was gone _as soon as I blinked_!

"-"

And I'm sitting here, speechless, and left to stare at the open shed door that was opened by that flighty stranger.

"Uuu..."

...What's this feeling coming over me...? Like...like I just saw something that shouldn't be possible, like a phenomenon. Or like a mythical creature. Or...

"-"

...like the appearance of those two weirdos in school. Something that was totally unnatural and incomprehensible. Something that would give Freud a run for his money.

"Uhh...ahh..." I clutch my stomach, feeling sick. I'd better calm down or I might hurl. I have to get my head straight after all that's happened tonight. I slap myself on both cheeks. I need to get a few things straight before I actually do anything crazy like-

"AAAUGH!"

-running straight into trouble again.

"-!" I stand up, impulses kicking in. I can't help it, can't help myself. And before I know it, I'm outside and running full-pelt for the source of that scream. My battered arms are sore but I ignore them, just looking out for anything out of the ordinary as I run. The backyard's empty as far as I can tell, but my feet are taking me towards the arched gate connecting the entrance to my house and the street.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...!" I pant as I keep going. I don't know why, but I'm running too slow. The distance between the shed and the gate isn't that far even by just walking, so why is it still far away...?

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...!"

There's no way I'm dragging. But I'm aware of how tired I am after all I've been put through tonight. Even so, running now shouldn't be a strain for me. But...my brain's telling me to stop with the fear of encountering something nasty, but I don't listen to it. Now isn't the time to lose my nerve. Hearing that scream of pain awoke my instincts, turning me into a hero for that person. In this case, it sounded like a woman.

"Hah...hah...hah...!"

All the more a reason for me to go and help them!

But in my mind, I'm thinking...what will I do if it's something I can't go against...?

And then...

"Kyaa!"

...another scream. Now I know I won't be able to stop myself from hurtling into the danger zone. I speed through the gate and onto the quiet, empty street. The moon is peeking out of the clouds now, throwing light on the surrounding area.

"-!"

And what I see next brings back the shock that I felt just a few moments ago.

On the ground is the tell-tale figure of a girl. My view of her is blocked by a tall, sturdily built man dressed in full-body armor as blue as the night sky, his long, wild and spiky hair the same color. His back is turned to me, and he's facing the girl on the ground. And in his hands, he holds a dark-red spear of two meters long. Its wickedly sharp tip pointing at her. And just seeing that helps me find my voice again.

"STOP!" I yell out hoarsely, rooted to the spot in terror. I don't even think about the consequences of doing something that thoughtless. But I don't care. As long as I can stop him from killing her!

The blue man's figure suddenly shifts and throws me a glance over his shoulder. His eyes, like a pair of deep-set garnets, hold me captive in their gaze.

"...What's wrong, kid?" he asks me, and I recognize the voice immediately.

"-"

For a long moment, I can't think of anything to say, unable to focus on anything else...except the spear that stays pointed at the eerily still girl sitting on the graveled street. And I suddenly feel helpless. Looking at the weapon he's going to use to kill her without a doubt. It makes it so clear what I'm dealing with..._who_ I'm dealing with.

"...You..." My voice trembles as I talk, "...have to...let her...go..."

"...What?"

The dead silence that continued to hang in the air even after I yelled is broken again by that simple response. And the spearman, intimidating in every way, raises a brow in my direction.

"Kid, I don't know what's wrong with you tonight, but in case you haven't noticed...this girl's a magus. And a Master at that."

"I don't care!" I suddenly find myself yelling angrily without holding back. "Killing people is never right, even if they're magi! And killing girls is even worse!"

My breath is ragged as I expel it in a white mist. And I feel sick again as I realize what I just did: I yelled at a man who falls under the same category as the guy in red and the woman. Beings that are capable of snuffing a normal person's life with just one blow. The butterflies in my stomach get worse, but I ignore it. Instead, I lock eyes with this man, who I can't really feel afraid of. No matter what he's doing...I still feel like he's not a bad guy. In fact, he might even be completely different from the guy in red. From what I hope to be right.

"-" He gives me a long look, scrutinizing me like he can't figure me out.

"...Ahem. Excuse me."

He turns sharply back to the girl. "No sudden moves, young lady." he says to her, his voice free of emotion.

"Yes, that's fine." she answers calmly. And for some reason...she sounds familiar. "At least let me have the privilege of speaking to your clueless Master. I don't mind simply sitting here to explain things for him."

I take that opportunity to agree with her. "Lower it...please." I add as a polite afterthought.

The spearman pauses, his back unreadable. But after a while, he takes the spear away from the girl and relaxes his stance. Naturally, stepping aside to give me a better view of her.

"Wha-?"

And all the water in my brain evaporates once I get a gander at her face...!

"Good evening, Emiya-kun."

My school's model student Tohsaka Rin greets me airily from her kneeling position on the ground.

"-"

...I am...completely speechless. Hell, I wasn't even prepared for this! I gape openly at her for ten long seconds, mouth moving up and down like a fish's.

_This is...really... _

Once I get over the initial shock of seeing her here, I suddenly notice that she's been on the ground for too long.

"T...Tohsaka! Are you okay?" I manage to blurt out. "Are you hurt anywhere!"

I shoot the questions at her while rushing to help her out. But I get stopped by a firm hand knocking into my right shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the guy in blue exclaims with an incredulous look directed at me, standing between me and Tohsaka. "What the hell are you doing, kid! I specifically stood down for talking's sake, not so that you can get all chummy with the girl!"

"B-b-b-b-but...I...uh...!" I find myself stuttering crap, totally taken off-guard by the restraining gesture. "Tohsaka, she, uh...needs some help there-"

"...Are you out of your mind...?" This guy-who's as tall as a tree-stares me down, looking even more taken aback by my answer."You know you really need to get a grip on yourself, kid. Even if you're familiar with her, that doesn't mean you just let your guard down completely and treat her like she's royalty."

"...I'm not...treating her like royalty..."

He gives me a withering stare, like he's just realized something. "...Ah. You're just that good-natured, am I right?"

"...Or perhaps he simply doesn't have a clue of his situation in its entirety." Tohsaka suddenly asserts, mirroring the guy's expression. And without my helping her, she rises to her feet and dusts herself off. I notice that she's still in her uniform.

Which...reminds me...

"Ah...!"

That I'm still wearing my uniform too!

Oh, crap. I glance down at the blood splatter on my front. Gah. It's so obvious, too. I look back up at Tohsaka, who's already noticed it. But before I can think of an excuse for my messy state, she fixes me with a serious expression instead of a horrified one.

"Emiya-kun, we need to talk inside. Please invite me into your house." she says firmly.

"-"

The girl I've admired for a while in school not only feels relaxed at the sight of blood, but is also asking to discuss this...inside my very own house. Haha...if the timing was appropriate and taking place after-school-and not after a host of freaky events that almost reduced me to vapor-, I would've considered this an honor.

"O-okay." I agree with her, and she walks past me and the guy in blue in smooth strides.

And stops dead in her tracks.

"...Stay here." she suddenly says to the air before moving on.

"-?"

What was that about...? A spell...?

"...In that case, I'll stay out here too." comes a dry remark from the guy. I turn to look at him...

"Huh?"

...and find myself staring at empty space instead.

"...What the...!"

"Emiya-kun!"

I flinch at the suddenly bossy voice of Tohsaka, and she quickly disappears through the entrance and into the house.

**-x-**

Ten minutes later, I'm sitting cross-legged at the table in the living room, and across sits Tohsaka, with two cups of tea I brewed set on the table. I twiddle my thumbs restlessly, the silence killing me with every slow second. I wish the clock on the wall ticked like most normal clocks. The second hand just spins smoothly on the clock-face without a pause. And while I usually don't mind things being quiet, I'd rather have something to distract me from looking at Tohsaka sitting pretty in front of me, sipping the tea and looking completely at home in my...home.

"Emiya-kun, to business." her voice, carrying a really clear pitch, breaks the silence. And she sets her half-empty cup down with a dull "**thud**" on the table. "I believe I know what you want to know first."

...Tohsaka being in my house is the least of my worries. I should go right on ahead and ask.

"Tohsaka, is it true that you're a magus?"

I just asked for clarification, but I already know the truth. Tohsaka just nods at me.

"-"

For some reason, it's not something that completely knocks me for a loop knowing this. Besides..when I think about it...didn't Dad tell me once that the territory of Fuyuki itself belongs to a family of magi living here? If that's true, my money's on Tohsaka. Anyway, what I really want to know is how this certain night-and all of its messed-up folks-fit into the involvement of magi. The guy in blue recognizes me to be one rather than just being aware of them, and Tohsaka being here and not cowed by someone like him attacking her is also suspicious. So...

"Tohsaka, am I...the only magus left out of some secret project being made here in town?" I ask her timidly.

She quirks a brow before answering. "No. It's normal that you weren't aware of these things happening. Only a few magi would know about this 'secret project'."

"Huh?"

Tohsaka lazily pushes some of her long hair back. "Don't worry. I'll explain most of it to you. You deserve to know as a chosen participant."

..."Chosen"?

"What...what do you mean...?" I ask blankly.

Draining her cup, Tohsaka begins. "What you first need to know is this, Emiya-kun. In this town, there's a private competition between several magi that occurs every sixty years like tradition. It's like a game, only...more dangerous."

I hold my tongue and let her go on.

"The competition invites seven magi in total to participate. Only seven are decided, chosen by the prize. And this prize, is called the Holy Grail."

"What?" I couldn't stop myself, but Tohsaka doesn't seem to mind. "Th-the Holy Grail? You mean the actual...holy relic...?"

"Wrong." she replies immediately. "It's called the Holy Grail because of its purity as a wish-granting artifact. The Church wouldn't sit and let magi tamper with the actual Holy Grail. They're also fully aware of the existence of this competition. And wanting to play it safe after a peace agreement with the collaborators, they always send members appropriate for assuming the position of being the mediator. Anyway, the Holy Grail consciously chooses worthy magi for the game, and each are given proof of their rights as Masters."

Suddenly, Tohsaka pushes back her right sleeve and shows me her arm. And on it are three bright red lines etched on her skin like a tattoo.

"That? That's the proof?" I ask her, catching on.

"That's right. Emiya-kun, I assume you have it as well."

Unsure of myself, I give my body a glance, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. But...

"Wait." I push my left sleeve up like she did, uncovering a sigil much like Tohsaka's running from my wrist down the middle of my forearm. They're not straight lines like hers. More bent, more like. I wonder if that means anything.

"There you go." Tohsaka nods in approval looking at my arm. "That's a Command Seal, Emiya-kun. Proof of your rights as a Master."

That word. I hear it more than I can overlook tonight.

"Tohsaka, does the title of 'Master' all apply to the seven magi involved?"

"That's right. We're both Masters chosen by the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is challenging us in a way, asking us to prove our worth to it. And it only appears in front of the last magus standing."

...What Tohsaka said just now bothers me. "What do you mean...the last magus...?"

"The one worthy to hold the Holy Grail. There were those in the past who never got it because they didn't play by the rules. Although I think it's more about winning than being obedient most of the time. The rules exist just as a precaution, afterall."

"Rules?"

"They're very simple. One of them is to keep this contest secret, and never leaked out to normal people. This is the practice that must be carried out with full priority, so of course, for you not to have been aware of these events up till now means that secrecy is properly maintained between the competitors. The other rules will be explained later. What's important is what you've gotten yourself into."

I narrow my eyes at her, a wariness coming over me. "Tohsaka did say it's a dangerous competition from the start. So...what exactly happens to the six other magi who were beaten by the winner?"

Tohsaka looks hesitant, but she pushes on. "When a Master is defeated, the mediator sent by the Church will protect them if their help is needed. It ensures that the magus will stay alive until they find a chance to redeem themselves. Otherwise, they simply surrender their rights as a Master and be a normal magus again. It's not a rare occurrence in this competition."

"...Why?" I can't help but breathe the question.

"Because it's not always safe to be a Master once you've started. Emiya-kun, in time you'll understand that this is so much more than a competition. It is, in fact...a war."

"-!"

She looks right at me, with a gaze so accepting yet so cold that she could freeze Hell over if she tried. "...Yes. This competition involves _killing_, Emiya-kun."


	8. Decide Your Fate

**-x-**

It's hard to process the things that we see and hear sometimes, especially when it can be a blow to the psyche. Getting my mind wrapped around all the things Tohsaka just told me is as difficult as it is damaging. Even if I stood on my head and counted down to a hundred while thinking on it, the information's never going to sink through. Because it's something hard to accept. This war. The fighting, the competition...the _violence_. I hate that last one more than the first two. Violence involved innocent people all the time. Look at the news and prove me wrong. Prove to me that every morning where there's blood spilled in Fuyuki today, it doesn't have anything to do with a family of victims. Magi are capable of violence well enough with their powers. Some are strong enough to blow an entire house away with just one flick. And if Tohsaka could do something like that...

I shake my head quickly of that idea. No way. Even if she could, she wouldn't risk the lives of innocent people to win a fight against another magus. Granted I don't know Tohsaka so well, but I'm sure her ruthlessness would only come from an actual threat to society itself, not on her person.

But...what really grabs me is the secrecy of this Holy Grail War. It shouldn't actually come as a surprise with the word "secret" involved. Secrecy is a daily, if not ritualistic practice of most magi. I say "most" because I've been told by Dad once about a bunch of crazies that would go awol on the Association every now and then. He said that the Association and the Church's Burial Agency would be after these people's necks since they'd drop the rules about magi and use magic out in the open without trying to hide it. It's kind of chaotic once they start. But I hear that only few people actually get killed in the magic blasts. So for the Holy Grail War to be kept under wraps this whole time must be quite a feat, that even an amateur like me hasn't even heard of it. Of course...that's natural where magi are concerned. Aside from being secretive, magi trust the fewest number of people and almost never say anything, and that shows where their cooperativeness with other magi ranks on a scale from one to ten. I don't trust most magi myself, but I keep my double life as a practitioner of sorcery a secret for the most basic reason: to steer away the attention of normal people.

It's not like anyone can really come out in the open and admit they do magic. In fact, people have the most basic ideas of what magi are: wands, broomsticks, crystal balls, the whole package. Revealing ourselves to them...would be like smacking licorice on an unsuspecting person's head and laughing about it.

It's not funny thinking about the world of magi appearing before everyone's eyes for their look-seeing. It's already a taboo to even mention revealing ourselves to the public, to the world in general. Consider sorcery as highly-censored sex material for kids: interesting but forbidden knowledge. Knowledge you're not bound to forget once you've realized you can do it. I know that feeling as well as I know the knowledge. Plus, I've already accepted my role as a magus ten years ago, but knowledge won't always be everything. I'm amateurish, living proof of that.

"Emiya-kun, let's go."

Tohsaka suddenly addresses me, and I face her with some apprehension while zipping up my orange parka, having thrown the bloodstained top into my laundry. I'll have to clean it myself later, and make sure Sakura doesn't get to it first in the morning. Standing there in her red overcoat, prim-mannered and as mentally engaging as ever, Tohsaka still looks and acts like the girl I've always been familiar with. It relaxes me seeing this side of Tohsaka as a fellow magus. Which isn't any different from the girl I know in school. I always thought she fit the part of it, but I had no idea how closely I'd uncovered her private status. At least she's not mad at me for that. But...she and I are Masters. And as Masters...

"...Say, Tohsaka." I can't hold it in. I have to ask her if our positions as people really have changed. It really hurts to even think about it.

She draws her brows together(an action that I always thought makes her look endearing), and folds her arms without looking away from me. "...Yes?"

I swallow, nervous but sure that I won't hesitate. "Recalling all you just said earlier about...Masters and the Holy Grail...that makes us enemies, right?"

The frown disappears and is replaced by a startled expression, but Tohsaka tries to reign in most of her surprise at my question. I'm tense as we stand there by the sliding door, neither of us saying anything for a while. Then, she loftily pushes some of her hair back and gives me a hard stare.

"Emiya-kun, tonight you and I met under the strangest of circumstances due to a few miscalculated decisions made on behalf of ourselves. I admit how disorderly it is to have had you involved in these hectic times, but I assure you that you will be given some help on the matter. You were forced into this position, with or without your knowing. I believe it's crucial that you get as much information as you can concerning the Holy Grail War. Also..." she looks directly into my eyes, looking her best at being apologetic without losing her classic aloofness, "...I'm very sorry to have brought you into this mess."

"-"

Th...That's strange. First of all, how can Tohsaka be sorry for something she had nothing to do with? If she meant that...she was the one who killed me, then. And I know very well that that isn't true. But what exactly did she really do for her to make a difficult face at me like that...?

"And that..." she goes on to say, "...is why I'm not going to do anything to you tonight. Not only are you completely unprepared for this war, but you didn't have a clue that it even existed. Emiya-kun, as a fellow contender for the Holy Grail, the least I can do for you is to inform you expansively on this war, so that you have the choice of joining the fight or resigning from it."

I nod to show I understand that, and I double-take on her last words. "Wait, what? Choice?"

It's my turn to be startled now.

"But...haven't I been chosen already? What about this?" I grasp my left arm, the parka's long sleeve concealing the Command Seal on my skin.

"Yes. You have been chosen as a Master." Tohsaka nods with certainty to that. "But _you_ haven't decided whether or not to fight."

"...Me?" I point to myself, confused. "Is it necessary?"

Tohsaka responds with a heavy sigh and turns her head to the side. "...Really now, Emiya-kun. A Master is generally chosen because of the existence of their Magic Circuits. Anyone with these specifications can be part of the game. But the decision to fight truly rests in them." she casts me a side glance. "Besides...you don't know everything yet to understand your situation, so please choose well after."

"-" I'm still confused. For one, Tohsaka said that the Holy Grail chooses the Masters and not the other way around. If we actually had a choice...

I glance down at my arm and glower at the proof that I was expected to fight for something I don't even need. Things have been starting to go wrong for my part of this night...and I'm just dimly aware of that.

"...Anyway," she redirects my attention to herself with a meaningful gaze, "we need to go somewhere for your sake as part of the war's rules. There's a church to go to, and the mediator resides there. He'll be wanting to see you himself."

"A church..." I know which one Tohsaka's talking about. There's only one of its kind in Fuyuki, and it's on the other side of the giant red bridge splitting Shinto and Miyama. I've never been in there myself, so this will be my first visit. But...who would have thought that a place where a placating deity named God is worshipped is a sanctuary for oppressive magi...? I look away from Tohsaka and make a sour face.

"Come along now. We're going there together." Tohsaka straightens the lapels of her coat saying that. On that note...

"...Hey, Tohsaka. Is this really okay? I'm bothering you with all this and I-"

My sentence gets cut short by a sharp glance from her. "What did I say before?" her voice has a biting edge to it. "I have an obligation to escort you there, Emiya-kun. Considering you still know next to nothing about what you'll be going through. Now, _come_."

With that, she whirls around to face the sliding door, throwing it wide open to the side so forcefully that my foot twitches back, and storms out of the house. Damn. I don't know why, honestly. But Tohsaka seems so pissed at me. I don't even have a clue why. I guess the best thing to do for now is do as she says, and make her less mad at me along the way. I never like offending anyone, especially girls.

"-"

_Especially-_especially Tohsaka.

I sigh, tilting my head towards the ceiling. Personally, I'm curious about the rest of the game plan. There's something about the way Tohsaka avoids explaining the purpose of the Command Seal. It's a weird name for it too. And there has to be a reason for the name. It's definitely more than just the Masters' brand.

"-"

It's strange how calm I can still feel considering all that's happened tonight. I'm angry at some things I've been told of, sure. But not shaken up. In my position, who wouldn't be? Just hours ago, I was scared out of my mind running from something that looked human, and got killed by it. But I got help from someone there, someone I still need to thank. I got attacked again by the same guy in school, and barely made it out alive. Thanks to a miracle. But in place of my killer, was some guy I barely know. Some guy who attacked Tohsaka on the street as soon as he and I met.

...A guy dressed up in old-fashioned blue armor, waving a dangerous and sharp weapon around that he could have killed her with if I hadn't stopped him in time. I've been wondering where he went after Tohsaka and I went inside the house. Did he leave? To be honest...I hope he did.

Anyway...from what I understand about Masters and the Holy Grail War, I have a lot on my plate to think about. But for now, I don't have to worry about Tohsaka as a Master, who's also the last person I expected to be part of the secret world of magi. Nice twist, once I can get over her small attitude change outside of school...

"Alright." I pull up the collar of my parka and step out into the cool night air. Tohsaka's already turned the corner out of the entrance, so I shut the sliding door securely, lock it and pocket the key on my way after her. My feet tread the stone path quietly, barely a noise sounding out anywhere in the neighbourhood. It's...too quiet, even the crickets aren't chirping tonight. Eerie.

Then I freeze in my tracks.

"-!"

I'm already outside of the house's boundaries, and on the street...I see Tohsaka, her back turned to me. And right in front of her, standing feet away from where she is...

"-isn't clear enough." her voice reaches my ears, and she seems to be explaining something. "And I give you my word...Lancer...that your Master will not be harmed by me tonight."

"...Huh. Sounds like an easy compromise." the guy in blue armor shrugs his shoulder, voice relaxed but neutral, and the spear is nowhere in sight. "That's fine by me if the kid's okay with it too. I'm glad we can come to this agreement. Looks like fair deals are still the currency of the world today, eh young lady?"

"Of course. Magi have principles similar to good people. Even someone like yourself mustn't underestimate them." Tohsaka answers back smoothly.

"Right. Don't forget, though. We won't be eating each other up, but I might eat you and this lass myself if you're not careful around me. Who knows what you'd drive _me_ into doing?"

Suddenly, he throws her a mischievous grin while winking in a way I can take as some kind of hidden suggestion. My jaw drops seeing that, my brain barely registering the importance of their conversation. Because for some reason...he's really ticking me off!

"Tohsaka!" I call out to her-I'm half-hollering actually-as I walk briskly over to them. They both look back, as if surprised to see me standing there.

"Oh, Emiya-kun." Tohsaka greets me, genuinely surprised to see me. "Sorry to delay. I just needed to clear some things up with this man here."

She steals a quick glance over her shoulder towards the guy that made my weird night by his equally weird appearance. He sidesteps Tohsaka, locking gazes with me as he does so. I fight back the urge to swallow as he eyes me from afar, as if he's sizing me up with those narrowed red eyes. Getting a good look at his face, he's kind of different from the guy in red, whose entire presence practically screamed rigidity and order with the way he carried himself. He was a stiff, and had the mindset of a straight soldier. Even if he had some inconsistencies in his personality. Unlike that guy, there's something less formal about the spearman in front of me that I should seriously take note of. I've only felt that way towards certain guys. And they happen to fall under the category of "Gangsters".

...

Yeah. The swagger and the vulgarity are as plain on him as the nose on my face. Not exactly the kind of reliable person anyone would put their trust in when it comes to returning favors. If you're someone smart, he'd be the one ending up owing you. On the other hand...a lose-lose scenario.

Well, if he's really that bad, then he shouldn't have spared Tohsaka when we asked him to stand down. So he's not some crazy bushwhacker that moved out of the neck of the woods to the city, just to wreak havoc and harass girls. On top of that, he even struck up a casual conversation with Tohsaka just now. Like his playful flirting wasn't an open gesture of friendliness. No matter how much that irks me thinking about it again.

"-"

"-"

All awkwardness aside, I feel like he's sizing me up with that scrutinizing gaze. Or deciding whether or not he should just go right ahead and kill me. Thankfully, the spear's nowhere to be seen, and it takes his threatening edge at least one notch down.

"-"

His feet move just then, and he walks over slowly towards me. And the way he does it...it's like he's moving in for a-

"-!" I stand glued to the spot, afraid to move. Afraid to be stabbed, minced, and have my body parts thrown into the fire for doing something wrong I didn't do on purpos-hold on. What am I doing recalling that...?

The guy in blue slides to a halt some feet away, gives me another once-over with his hands on his hips, and draws his brows together scrutinizing me. I shut my mouth, a battle going on inside me. I don't know what he wants, but...should I talk?

"...Alright, kid. Let's get this straight first." he finally breaks the silence, voice sounding disinterested. "You have no idea why you've been dragged out here in the middle of the night, talking to strangers you've never met or heard of before."

...To be fair, Tohsaka isn't really a stranger.

"And you're also wondering who the hell is this guy talking to you, and why is he dressed up so strangely and talks like it, right?"

...For the record, _you_ are strange all by yourself.

"Well, at least let me get this into your head good, kid." the spearman waves his hand in the air like an off-hand gesture to me. "I may seem like a dangerous fellow to you. Hell, I'm no puppy, really. But understand this. I'm not your enemy as long as you hold your position as an ally. Anybody who tries to tell you otherwise will hear from me good and what have you."

"...Huh?"

Ally? Me? To..._him_?

He must be joking. Since when did I become that! Did he decide that all by himself while I wasn't around? And if he did, why would he choose to side with _me_!

I can't decide what to say to this guy, so I just glance helplessly between him and the observant Tohsaka.

"-"

She actually doesn't seem fazed by this guy's presence at all, especially if she can act like he wasn't about to run her through with a sharp weapon just twenty minutes ago. On top of that, this guy is on the same level as the guy in red and the woman. It's not even just by outward appearance. It's because of that vibe I'm getting from him. It's something I felt before. From a certain cynical jerk who cornered me in the shed. The feeling is overwhelming, like a woman's perfume. Something you can't not notice, or forget about mostly. And all the spearman and the guy in red have to do is stand right there. I really feel the unnaturalness of the former's presence rolling off him intensely. Not a very comfortable feeling, believe me.

But...I don't think I have a choice but to trust this guy. The circumstances could be even more critical if I don't. How do I know he won't turn on me if I refuse to let him side with me? Was there an underlying threat in his words that I missed?

"...Hey, kid."

I look back to the guy, and he's got his head tilted at an angle returning my gaze. Then, he grins at me in a knowing way, like he's found out something funny about me. Makes me feel more agitated to have him look at me like that.

"Look. If you can't make up your mind on whether or not you can trust me, that's fine. I'm not out to kill you or the young lady. As far as I'm concerned, you two are out of my hit list for now, so no worries, eh?"

...I wish I can make myself feel better after hearing him say that. Except...what the hell did he mean by "_for now_"!

"-"

Can I really put my trust in this weirdo...?

"...Well..." I stammer, picking out words that I can use with him, "...I'll think about it along the way. I have to go to the church with Tohsaka to meet someone."

...Somehow, I've completely forgotten the reason why I'm outside in the middle of the night with her in the first place. Must be the hubbub of having the spearman around. Plus, I'm tired. And I want to soak my aching arms and muscles in hot water later.

"Hm...? Okay, then. I'm not stopping you, kid." he responds quickly. I frown at him, because I can't help but be suspicious of how easily he's letting me off. Then suddenly, as if he's read my mind...

"Thing is, I'm in no position to decide where you go and what to do. " he explains, the grin still there...but he sounds a lot more serious compared to before. "If you decide on something I'm normally opposed to, I'll just shoot the breeze and let you steer most of the way. Totally up to you, kid."

...What is he trying to say exactly? It's like...

"Hey...you make it sound like I'm the boss of you, or something." I assert, hoping that I didn't come off as a smart-ass saying that to the guy's face.

"Hahahahaha!"

He bursts out laughing, making me-and even Tohsaka-jump back.

"That's a pretty accurate guess, kid. Not bad. Least you got brains." he compliments and throws me that grin again. "Anyway, you actually don't have any other choice but to trust me for the remainder of our quality time together. Unless you wanna be picked off the streets by an enemy Master while you're out for a night stroll."

"-"

How come he...? How many times have I heard that term used today? Master this, and Master that. I understand that Tohsaka knows it since she introduced me to it as a fellow Master. But...what does this guy have to do with us...?

Suddenly, I feel like I just pushed a button in myself thinking about something.

"So!" the guy's loud quip breaks me from my thoughts, and he turns his back on me. "Wherever you and the young lady are going tonight, I'll follow. But don't fret if you don't see me anywhere. Let's just say..."

He shoots me a secretive glance over his shoulder.

"...I have a habit of being sneaky."

And he walks off quickly down the street without another word. Tohsaka casts a pointed glance in my direction.

"-"

I stand there, stunned into silence because of that guy.

**-x-**

It's a cold night out, as Tohsaka and I make our way to the church. But what else can I expect from the atmosphere when it's winter and close to midnight? We've been walking for thirty minutes together. So far, it's been an uneventful trip, mostly consisting of long periods of silence between us. I don't think there's even anything nice to talk about.

Afterall...Tohsaka's cold shoulder doesn't leave any opening for me to get a single good word in. I can't believe she's still mad. And it's starting to make me feel like I'm at fault here. And on top of that...I don't see the guy in blue anywhere. Just like he said.

"-" I don't know where he's gone, but as we're crossing the red bridge now, he's probably walking on the empty road for cars while we're on the civilian's catwalk. I sigh wearily as we approach the other end of the bridge leading to the Shinto district. I suddenly feel guilty for having skipped out on my part-time today. It's not like me to miss a single day of work, so of course my boss will ask questions. To him, I'm a straight-up kid. He told me once.

But what can I say to him? That I got talked into cleaning out the archery dojo by that lazy Shinji? Maybe. But that's no excuse to not come in at all tonight. Since I also ran into a fight between two very strange people using swords and spears, and got ambushed and killed by one of them. And accidentally signed up for a magus's war I don't even have anything to do with. Not to mention a weirdo who looks every bit like some out-of-place ninja is acting conspicuous and stalking me and Tohsaka at the moment, hiding in god-knows-where as he does.

"...Tohsaka. Is that guy seriously following us right now?"

She whips her head in my direction, caught between tight-lipped and suspicious. "...He is."

"You, sure?" I ask again timidly.

"Absolutely." she answers confidently, pushing some of her long hair back. "Why do you ask? Are you worried about him?"

Worried! _He tried to kill you!_

...Oh, wait. That might not have been what she meant.

"...Yeah. I wanna see at least one sign that he's following us to help me relax." I manage to respond flatly, while trying to hide my nervousness. "I don't like how I can't see a dangerous guy like him anywhere. Who is he, anyway? Tohsaka, you must have some idea. You don't even flinch being around him, and you two even talked like there's nothing wrong with that! What's going on?"

She covers her face with one hand, and closes her eyes. "Emiya-kun, stop asking me these questions! I can't very well tell you everything right now. I already told you I would help you, so stop complaining."

Complaining? I'm not...complaining...am I...? Wow. I really don't want to behave like that, especially in front of any girl like Tohsaka. It's not very mature. Dammit. Sometimes, I just want to blame Fuji-nee for the way I am now.

"-Sorry, Tohsaka." I hang my head towards her, sulking but I hold it in. "I don't want to push my frustrations onto you after all you're doing for me already. But see, the guy makes me uneasy because he's so...so..."

...like the two people I saw in school. The fact that he doesn't even try to hide it makes it less easy for me to trust that guy.

Tohsaka peers into my face, like she's looking for some hidden motive behind it, and exhales sharply through her nose while straightening her back.

"You can trust that man, Emiya-kun." she suddenly tells me. "There's nothing in the world that would honestly hurt you if he's with you."

I give her this weird look. That's...a funny thing of her to say. So even she trusts him? And the way she says it...she must have exaggerated saying that he's like...some kind of super protector. Which...is crazy. I'm denying that possibility, but for Tohsaka to put it that way without any intent to lie to me...makes me rethink on my perceptions of that guy. She wouldn't lie just to make me feel better about a beast likely to tear me to shreds following me. Maybe I don't know much of the Tohsaka outside of school yet, but she can't be a dishonest girl. She's always been so straightforward, and never the type to hesitate. It doesn't mean she'd deceive me into thinking I'm going to be alright while we're obviously in a dangerous situation.

"-"

I should believe in Tohsaka too, if that's the case. Still, it doesn't stop me from wondering what that guy is. Aliens and mutants. The ideas keep turning in my head as I look for the answer myself. I only know one thing: the guy in blue, the guy in red, and the female in green are of the same species, if that's the best way to put it. They could be anything. But...if I really have to pick a name for them...they'd be..._monsters_.

"-" It's not hard to describe them like that. My struggle with the guy in red tells me how insanely strong these things actually are. Plus, I still haven't forgotten the connection I made with them and the recent killings in Fuyuki. I don't have the proof yet exactly...but if it turned out to be true...

...then how can I bring myself to rely on my current "ally"...?

I turn back to the bridge before stepping onto Shinto ground. Somewhere out there is an elusive spearman following us both, and currently hiding from my searching eyes. Or maybe...and that's an unsure maybe...he's out doing something _else_.

After pausing to look around the bridge briefly, I tail after Tohsaka.

**-x-**

The church is one of the oldest buildings in Fuyuki, and the oldest thing in Shinto. I heard once that it was around for almost 200 years now. Had to be since the arrival of Christianity in this city at least. Talk about old. But there are older buildings. My house is a relic that stood post-Man'en era, and I heard the only ones to ever live in it is me and Dad. I don't know how it's withstood the decay for this long without falling apart, but I suspect a lot of Reinforcement was in order when it was bought. Thanks, Dad.

Tohsaka and I leave the usually busy intersection and cut into a narrow lane leading to a more secluded part of Shinto, into the suburbs and close to the woods. I guess it makes sense to put a church out on the borders of Fuyuki, than plant it smack dab in the middle of Shinto's people traffic.

That's when I see the long flight of stone steps leading up to the top of a hill. Oh, right.

"The church on the hill," at least the boss and other people I know have called it that. Without a pause, Tohsaka climbs up the stairs, and I follow her. Good thing I'm used to climbing up a higher set of steps once a week, or my legs will ache. More.

We reach the top of the stairs, and I'm half-surprised at the stone pavement covering the ground and forming a wide straight path ahead. And ahead of us, is a towering two-story church with a roof that seems to climb towards the sky, and with huge colored windows that have light shining through them from inside. It's surrounded by a forest of trees from behind, and I notice a long line of plant boxes on either side of us and the church.

"Emiya-kun. Did you know I'm Christian, by the way?" Tohsaka suddenly asks something unexpected, and I give her a wide-eyed stare.

"N-No. I didn't." I admit to her. It's weird. I always thought everyone in school or at work-no, basically every Japanese person in the city is a Buddhist. To me, the church was a form of accommodation for foreigners staying here. So...of course I'm surprised that Tohsaka's a believer in God. That's rare.

She smiles wryly at me. "The thing is, my mentor is the mediator for this war. A priest who's also an old friend of my father's. It's been a while since I've seen him in person, but I'm certain he's still the same as always. That might be a tad annoying for you. And me."

"...Hm? What do you mean, Tohsaka?"

Folding her arms, the smile becomes a disgruntled frown. "He's quite a...talker. You may have to interrupt him if he starts talking about things you don't need to hear. Don't be shy about it, alright?"

"-?"

Didn't think Tohsaka could dislike anyone, but I guess her mentor's a real pain in the-hold on.

"Tohsaka, why is a priest your mentor?" I ask her, feeling suspicious and curious at the same time. "He taught you sorcery, right? Isn't that considered a heresy for a Church member?"

To my surprise, she scoffs. "Like I'm not aware of that? That's why I call him a fake priest. He doesn't deny it either. In any case, he's a vital source of information, for me and for you. Now, let's be on our way. He's waiting inside."

"He...knows we're paying him a visit?"

Tohsaka flips her hair. "No. He can hear us talking from inside. He's awake often till midnight. I'm sure he won't mind staying up some more."

She turns around and heads for the church, leaving me to follow and puzzle over what she meant by "hear us". Is she serious? He'd have to have elephant ears to hear us all the way out here...!

I jerk to a halt, and look back to scan the area. The entire city's asleep. And the mysterious guy in blue is nowhere to be seen. Quite a ninja, aren't you...?

Reluctant to stop looking for him but afraid to keep Tohsaka waiting, I shrug it off and walk towards the church.

**-x-**

"Kirei!" Tohsaka calls out as soon as she's entered the church. I trail behind her, walking past the open double doors, and look around the place. Four rows of pews, a small altar, an organ, and white walls that seem to project the purity of the immaculate God. It's an impressive church and I like it. I guess it's popularity would be based on its ability to put your heart and mind at ease.

But...it's hard for me to relax remembering Tohsaka's description of the priest here.

"-"

How could this priest be a believer of God and practice sorcery at the same time...? The Association and the Church barely even get along with each other. It's strictly business where both of them are involved. Sometimes, I think they'd scratch each other's throats out in secret if they had the time.

To practice sorcery, to the Church, means to be impure. Dad even said they call it the Devil's work. While a magus delves into the practice of realizing mysteries achieved through science and destroys his own body doing that, a Church member spends his life purifying himself thoroughly and devoting his time to an untouchable deity rather than reaching out for them. A magus that soils himself and becomes less human in order to reach god-level, and a Church member that undergoes a neverending ritual to clean his soul, his mind and his body. Total opposites.

That's why I can't believe that of all the abnormal people who lead double lives, it's this priest. Who actually has the time, and even the balls, to practice sorcery behind the Church's back. God, who is this guy...! Another person I have to be suspicious of...probably.

"Tohsaka, what's the name of your mentor? Kirei?" I ask, tilting my head. That's...a really weird name for...didn't she say it's a "he"...?

She turns to me stiffly. "His full name is Kotomine Kirei. He was also a student of my father actually, before he started tutoring me. I wasn't thrilled about it..."

Then-

"The feeling is mutual. No teacher can accept such a disrespectful student."

"-!"

The voice-hollow as if coming from an old log-came from the other side of the altar. We both turn to greet the priest of the church, dressed in a dark-purple robe over a black suit. Hmm, no white collar.

"You didn't answer my repeated calls, and now you barge into my church in the lateness of this hour without permission?" he continues to chide Tohsaka, his eyes flickering my way for a second before looking away.

"-"

Imposing. It's a word suited for this guy. Holding no ill will or even a small grudge against anyone, he overwhelms me with his presence. A priest through and through. Even those eyes hold a silent declaration to the world about his God's might. He's the type that buries himself in old scriptures and reads long passages from the Holy Bible to an audience with barely a pause for breath. That's why, I can never let myself believe he also works with sorcery in his spare time. The sneak. Is he really trustworthy...?

"Sorry not to inform you on the phone, Kirei." Tohsaka says something to the priest that she doesn't seem to put much meaning into. "Besides, I thought you'd be expecting company at some point tonight. I brought you someone."

The priest-Kotomine-walks around the altar towards me, and I stay in place. His footfalls are barely heard. It's like he's practically gliding over to me. Creepy.

"Someone?" Kotomine gives me a once-over, and I watch those lightless eyes move. "I assume this is...the seventh Master?"

Tohsaka nods standing beside me. "Correct. He's a magus, but a beginner that had no idea until I explained the war to him some. He needed the help, so I brought him here for you to explain the war, but with more details."

"I see. You did well, Rin. I'll give him my blessings and enlighten him."

"Don't use church jargon, Kirei." Tohsaka retorts crankily. She really should be getting some sleep...

The priest faces me. I suddenly feel like we're on a stand-off with each other.

"Greetings, young man." Kotomine starts. "I am Kotomine Kirei, the priest entrusted with this church. Who might you be as the seventh Master?"

I hesitate, trying not to lose to the guy. "...Emiya Shirou, but I didn't agree on this 'Master' thing yet."

"...Emiya...Shirou..."

Suddenly, the priest's eyes grow but only for a small fraction, hardly noticed. And then, a smile-pleasant and open-slowly makes its way to his mouth. For some reason, it scares me.

"Well then. I thank you, Emiya. Rin came here because of you. Which would have been unlikely due to her impudence." Kotomine steps away to move back to the altar. "Let us begin. Emiya Shirou, which Servant are you Master to?"

"-?" Servant? What's he talking about? I look to Tohsaka for a clue, but she looks at Kotomine instead.

"...I see." the priest closes his eyes when I don't give him an answer, but he doesn't look disappointed. For all I know...he actually looks pretty happy. "This is serious. Have you taught him nothing, Rin?"

"I've said it before, he's a beginner." Tohsaka responds dryly. "Go back further to the beginning, Kirei. He knows about the Masters and the Holy Grail, but I didn't tell him what Masters are expected to do."

_Expected_? I give them both a look of bewilderment. What exactly do I need to do as a Master? Not that I'm looking forward to it. Or even want anything to do with it. Killing...violence...again, those words wedge themselves in my brain.

"First, let us correct your misunderstandings, Emiya." Kotomine continues, feeling the sense of purpose in his exposition. "You have been chosen as a Master, and it is not a role you can hand to another magus, neither is it something you can stop being once you have been chosen. Those who possess the Command Seal cannot resign so simply. It is a truth you must accept."

"...Why can't I quit?"

"The Command Seal is a sacred mark. Becoming a Master is a trial placed upon you. It is part of your destiny that of which many have not escaped. Only the Holy Grail grants this freedom, once you have obtained it."

"-"

Is he saying that I'm a prisoner of the war? That I had no choice but to join the moment the Command Seal appeared...?

"If you wish to retire, then fight for the Holy Grail. Do so and all your worldly desires will be fulfilled. Your wishes, your ambitions, and even purifying yourself with the Grail's blessings, will be made possible by the chalice."

Kotomine's hand goes up as if to prove a point, and holds something invisible in his open palm. "Therefore, you must accept your role as Master and struggle as painfully as you can. No matter how needless or unsightly. The Holy Grail will not overlook you and judge your cruel actions, as long as you refuse to be defeated."

...What...? What kind of words are you using there, you-!

"If the time comes, perhaps your gratitude will show. The scars of your tragic past that have been carved deeply into your soul, will be lifted and set you free."

"-"

"Kirei, stop it." Tohsaka's sharp words cut the priest's disturbing speech. "Explain the Master's requirements. He's been put through a lot today."

"Yes. I suppose cutting to the chase would be more...gratifying." Kotomine chuckles at something I don't get. Frankly, I don't want to know any more about what goes on in his head than I already do.

"Returning to the main topic, Emiya Shirou. The battle you have been dragged into is called the Holy Grail War. I assume Rin has told you that this war is a contest between seven Masters, using seven Servants."

Servants. I wasn't told about this.

"I don't know anything about Servants. So what are they...Father?" I decide to call Kotomine that instead.

He laughs quietly. "No need to be gracious. Kotomine is fine. As for the Servants...they are, to put it, familiars Masters summon as aids to their conquest."

"-? Familiars?" I don't know squat about orthodox sorcery, but familiar is a term I'm...well...familiar with. Basically, it's an object or material into which life's breathed into by a magus. But it wouldn't really be alive. It's more a puppet than a Frankenstein. Magi just share their magic energy and their consciousness with it to make with long-distance surveillance and stuff. I guess it's an assistant for magi, of sorts.

"I know what familiars are." I say. "So...I need to have a familiar in order to fight?"

"Correct." Kotomine answers with a small nod. "Except...to call a Servant a familiar and place them on that level must deem to be insulting."

"...And why is that?"

"Let us forget that for now." Kotomine suddenly dismisses with a wave of his hand. "What is to be first focused on is the meaning and usage of the Command Seal engraved on your body."

Automatically, my hand goes to my arm. "What does it do for me...Kotomine?"

"To put it simply, it is an amalgam of three spells to be used on your Servant. Used only to issue particular commands that they cannot fulfill on their own. Consider the commands a 'push' in the direction you want them to go. They are signs of unquestionable obedience. However," he drops his tone to deadpan level. "be wise to use them when crucial. You may spend two spells, but keep the last till the very end."

"H-how come?" I ask uncertainly.

"Because to lose all the spells means to lose the Seal." Kotomine simply says to me. "Losing the Seal is a grave loss not limited to losing your life, but also, your position as a Master and your chances to claim the Holy Grail."

"-"

Did this priest just prioritize my losing my rights as a Master, over getting _killed_...?

"For that matter, the Command Seal is a brand that will alert you to the presence of other Masters within the vicinity. You and Rin have acknowledged each other already, it seems."

I look at Tohsaka, who returns my gaze with a calm one.

"...Okay." I finally say. "I'm with you so far, Kotomine. The Holy Grail, Masters, Command Seals...I get all that. But I still don't understand what Servants are, and why is it so important to have this war."

"Ah, yes. Servants. Familiars of esteemed value, inside and outside of the Holy Grail War." he starts his speech again. I control the urge to look at the wall-clock nearby. "As you can see, Emiya. A Servant is as important as the Master, in order for the Holy Grail War to be complete. I can see what you are thinking. What are these familiars used by Masters? The simplest answer is...they are Heroic Spirits."

"...Come again?" I ask, not getting it.

"Heroes, Emiya Shirou. Those made famous in myths and legends."

"-"

My brain blows a fuse as soon as I understand what Kotomine's telling me, and I give him this look. This wide-eyed look like he'd just grown a second head.

"You are surely familiar with heroes, boy. Figures of the past who have been reputed to be outstanding through their deeds, and were revered by their people and widespread."

"-"

And he might as well grow that head, considering what he's saying! Is he for...for real? Heroes? As...as _familiars_?

Not taking notice of my sudden distress, Holy Eternal Father Kotomine launches into more lengthy and mind-blowing exposition, and I'm forced to listen. "Siegfried. Hercules. Beowulf. Odysseus. Such heroes are rare and wonderful, but their lives are as short as they come. So they are taken by the minds of people and placed on the pedestal of worship as artificial gods. Thus in death, they still live. And only when humanity ceases to exist will they fade out completely."

"...So, you want me to just accept these Servants for what they are?" I manage to choke out to him. "As...heroes...?"

"They are very strong familiars. I'm sure you've acknowledged that already. Nonetheless, it is preferable that you make your position clear as Master to your own Servant, Emiya Shirou. It would be a mistake not to."

"My own..."

My thoughts stop. All I heard just now comes to a dead halt...and everything starts to fly backward, rewinding to a scene I was just in over an hour ago. In my dimly lit shed. And with me was...

I clamp a hand over my mouth, finally understanding something I couldn't piece from the start. Servants and heroes...human-shaped familiars...

_"...Yo. You must be that whom called for me. Am I right, kid?"_

"-"

_"You must be that whom called for me."_

The guy in red...the woman in green...the battle weapons they use...

"-"

So that's it. I blink a couple of times to make sure I actually got it right. If those two are the Servants of the Holy Grail War, then they were summoned here and are controlled by Masters. And that means, the guy in blue was also summoned here. Summoned...by me.

"-"

_...I actually summoned a hero as my familiar...!_

"...Kirei, it seems Emiya-kun understands what Servants are now." I hear Tohsaka saying next to me. "I think things will be easier to explain from here on."

"Perhaps, but he has yet to have himself accept the intricacies of the Holy Grail War. For him to object to it so is rather inconceivable."

"...Fine, but if you start torturing him, we're leaving."

"...Hey! Wait a minute!" I blurt out, confused again. "I don't get Servants at all! I mean, why? And _how!_? There's no way a novice like me can handle a high-class familiar like that! I don't..." the words lodge in my throat and I swallow to continue, "...I don't have enough magic energy to maintain it. Him."

Tohsaka gives me this stubborn look, and I stare back blankly.

"Emiya-kun. To be truthful, you are incapable in most areas as a magus and there's no denying that. But the fact remains that you now have your Servant, and he seems quite loyal to you. There's nothing to be done about that."

"-"

...Does that mean that I'm permanently stuck as a Master...? With...with some guy specializing in killing people, even though he's supposed to be a hero...?

"Bear in mind, Emiya Shirou. The summoning of Heroic Spirits is a miracle established by the Holy Grail itself." Kotomine stares down at me from his podium. "There can be many wars involving the attainment of the Cup of Heaven, but this is the only war that uses the system of Servants in order to call it down to our world. As the 726th Grail to be investigated by the Church, I will simply observe as their representative, and act only when necessary to prevent any disasters occurring. At any rate, why the Holy Grail summons Heroic Spirits specifically is none of your concern."

I purse my lips, determined to keep quiet and let Kotomine talk for as much as he wants. It's not like I can't listen to what he's saying at all.

"As to your ineptitude as a magus, have no fear for your Servant's welfare. The Holy Grail assists Masters in the maintenance of their Servants and helps preserve their existing bodies in this reality. What's more, these familiars are spiritual beings capable of minimizing magic energy consumption and thus, lessen the burden on their Masters."

"...Servants are...ghosts...?" I conclude weakly.

"What else would they be? But then," the priest chuckles, "they are simply spirits and not wandering souls. Know the difference."

"-" I might as well get over the initial shock of having a legendary hero for a familiar. A _dead_ legendary hero. Judging by Kotomine's mood...I'm in for more mental damage, and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"Now then," Kotomine starts the spiel I'm sure would be cringe-worthy. "Let us discuss the finer points of the Holy Grail War. You must have some general idea of it from all you've heard."

"-"

Basically, it's a war between seven Masters and their Servants, and...

"...killing is involved in it." I answer the rest out loud.

"Indeed. But we are not committing these inhuman acts because we wish to. All things here are part of a ritual to determine who is the most suitable to receive the Holy Grail. Because of its greatness, we require trials to determine the owner."

"...Hey." I interrupt him. "Tohsaka told me before that the Grail here isn't the actual Grail, that it's like a copy or something."

"Incorrect. A copy's power would pale in comparison to the actual Grail. Consider the Holy Grail of Fuyuki as a competent representation of the original. It is still a powerful object that has allowed the materialization of Heroic Spirits, and can grant unlimited power to the owner. Do not pick at such worthless details when the truth has already made itself plain before you, Emiya Shirou."

"-"

So what he means is I should just take the Holy Grail for what it is as long as it can grant me the power. And it is true that something like the guy in blue and the other two actually came into being, when they shouldn't have a right to exist except in the legends or history books.

"...Okay, so...let's say this Holy Grail is the real thing, or can be like the real thing." I argue. "But it's still got a lot of power in it. So, with the Holy Grail being so great, that means the power can be shared, right?"

Kotomine looks thoughtful, but only temporarily. "It is a fair argument, but such freedom cannot be decided on. Only one individual can reach the holy chalice. It is not something we choose, but the Holy Grail itself."

Uh-oh. We're coming back to that issue again. I didn't believe it when Tohsaka told me about it _actually_ choosing the Masters. A nonliving thing isn't supposed to have a brain and free will. An AI with a supercomputer for a body would just be an AI. It wouldn't be able to run tasks without initialized instructions. It has to be fed with a program as an order. Who orders the Holy Grail? God...? Yeah, right. God wouldn't tell it to pick heretics and get them to fight each other over it! If that's the case, that means the Grail's running the show all by itself.

"...Tch."

The Holy Grail here _cannot_ be holy with the way this "ritual's" run...!

"The Holy Grail decides the seven Masters and brings forth the seven Servants." Kotomine states what he's already made crystal clear. "This is the Holy Grail War-the ceremony where those chosen by the Grail must compete against their enemies and bring about even the impurest means to call the Holy Grail down."

"-" I can't think of a single rebuttal, so I tear my gaze from this priest and look down at my left arm. It only really sinks in that I can't get away from what I've been "chosen" to do.

"I don't believe it." I mutter irritably. "Killing other Masters and letting one live to win...? That's...crazy...!"

A hand shoots out and grips my shoulder, bringing me back to my senses, and I look up.

"Kirei, don't say stupid things. What did I say before!" Tohsaka snaps at the priest. I can see where this student-teacher relationship went wrong...

"How is it so, Rin?" Kotomine asks solemnly, unfazed by her behavior.

"...Fine. Emiya-kun, listen to me." Tohsaka squeezes my shoulder, making me tense up when she looks directly into my eyes. "I know what I've said before, but hear me out. The Holy Grail in this city is in spirit form. To give it a body, we need to materialize it in this ritual. Magi can do this, but as it's a spiritual entity in itself, we can't touch it. Do you know why?"

Trying to distract myself from Tohsaka making physical contact with me like this, I squeeze my eyes shut and think. A spirit...well, if that's what the Holy Grail is, then it's the same as other spirits so...

And it clicks fast, my eyes flying open.

"The Servants." I give my answer. "Only the Servants can touch the Grail."

Tohsaka nods firmly. "Precisely. The real objective of us, the Masters and even the Holy Grail itself, is to eliminate all the other Servants save for one: our own. Without a Servant, winning in the end counts for nothing. But there's no rule that says killing Masters is a must."

"-"

Then, that's okay! I don't mind being teased by this sadist of a priest, but I wish Tohsaka had told me sooner! It would have spared me and everyone else the angst...but I'm still glad it doesn't have to come down to an actual slaughter. Although...it does make me feel a little guilty for thinking about siccing my hero-turned Servant on the others like he's a dog...

Still, this means I don't have to kill anyone. Especially Tohsaka. Meaning no one has to die. I smile, the weight off my chest.

"Thanks, Tohsaka. You don't know how much your explanation means to me."

She pulls a shocked face and looks away sharply.

"Oh-you-!" she sputters. "...Whatever! You were complaining again, so I thought I had to step in before things became ugly!"

Tohsaka angrily lets loose a load of words in one go without breathing. Hah. This is a side of Tohsaka I've never seen before. And admittedly, it's kind of cute. I look away from her, remembering the fight I saw in school. It was a fight between Servants and the Masters that I didn't see. If that's how every battle in the Holy Grail War would be, then I'm cool with it. Servants are pretty tough against each other anyway. It might even have ended in a draw between the guy in red and the woman, if the fight lasted long enough.

I glance at Tohsaka and Kotomine. She still looks pretty ruffled but she's not being hostile, and the priest just regards me from where he stands without saying anything.

"-" Doesn't look like he has anything else to say. Tohsaka must've spoiled the ending for him. But instead of sulking, he's actually...smiling. And it was the kind of smile that a prankster would make when he's up to no good and hiding it.

I give an involuntary shudder. There is something seriously, seriously wrong with him...

"So are we done here?" Tohsaka suddenly asks between us. "Emiya-kun seems content with what he knows, regardless not having heard his decision."

"Quite." remarks Kotomine, unmoving from behind the altar. "The Holy Grail has chosen him as the seventh Master, and his Servant has already appeared. Now, he must choose. Fight or revoke his position."

"-?"

Choose? But...

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" I ask. "I was told that I can't get out of this deal as a Master by Kotomine himself. But...you _still_ want me to choose?"

"It is a matter of principle." Kotomine answers. "Magi often come prepared to accept their roles as Masters in the Holy Grail War. It was certainly not confirmed that Rin would become a Master, but she prepared herself for it nonetheless. There are rarely cases where a magus like yourself becomes a Master without such knowledge. Thus, they are to be brought here before the mediator, and only after they hear the truth of the ritual may they decide for themselves their eventual demise."

"-"

Fate, you corrupt priest. _Fate_, not demise! Dammit...okay. All harassment aside, I actually have a chance to get out of being a Master? And doing Master stuff?

"So, what happens if I say no to cooperating in the war?" I ask him.

Kotomine smiles at me. "Then...I have the responsibility of looking after you. After you've parted ways with your Servant, that is. You will be taken in by the church and have your safety ensured until the Holy Grail War's end."

Oh...I have to stay here. Somehow...I don't like the idea of shacking up here with this nutcase for the rest of the war. I can take care of myself, thanks. So I still need to make that decision, fight or resign. And that's an easy answer, given all I've gone through tonight. No matter what I've been told by these two, this war is still a violent one, and I don't want to be responsible for the "accidents" that occur involving citizens. The guy in red had to have a hand at it somehow. The Fuyuki killings, that is.

_"No witnesses, as a rule, must be burdened with the memory of having seen such an event take place."_

...What he said to me helps the idea along. And I can understand now why he kept trying to kill me. As this is a private war among seven magi, any outsider who finds out or even sees anything related to it has to be dealt with seriously. Regardless what method to use.

"-" And I doubt coercion exists in the minds of these people. I hate that they'd resolve the problem by snuffing a hapless life out! Take me, for example. My staying behind at school and seeing the two Servants was just chance. I got the same treatment as any witness, but my Command Seal saved me. I was lucky. I'm lucky. But what about other people? If they were in my position tonight and they weren't Masters...naturally, there would've been no saving them.

"-" While I live on pure luck. And...I didn't study as a magus so I could save my own hide. I can never forgive myself if someone dies just because I didn't help them...or because no one was there to.

"-" Dammit...! I clench my fists and fall back on the first pew I can reach. Leaning forward, I hang my head and rest my elbows on my knees, lacing my fingers together as if in a desperate prayer. Of all the places to do that, it has to be here in church. From the corner of my eye, I see Tohsaka standing by the pew I'm sitting on. Am I worrying her...? Thinking about that wakes me up to the situation a bit. Blocking out the mental image of Kotomine's happy smile over my problem, I carefully go through my only two options for the Holy Grail War.

Before, I was thinking about quitting and getting on with my life, even before I was given that long speech about the war. It looks like I have the opportunity to do that, but...there's a hitch. While I walk off happily away from the struggle for the Holy Grail, the other magi will continue the fight in their own way to win. I know their type. If I have a word for almost every magi, it would be inconsiderate. I'd make Tohsaka the only exception because she's not the type to ransack the entire city for enemies to kill, regardless how it would affect the citizens. She can be cold on occasion, but not ruthless or careless. Other magi are a different story.

With people like that in control of this war, there's bound to be an incident involving witnesses. And of course, they'd be killed to preserve the secrecy. I'm not just making this up. Look at what happened at the school grounds. The two Masters thought it was obviously okay to hold a battle for their Servants there.

Right there where they thought it was secure. Right there were people still come and go. Like _me._ They didn't even raise a Bounded Field to hide the battle, for crying out loud...!

"-"

Ugh, I'm pissed again...but that's why I can't say yes to resigning as a Master. It was an event like that that made me change my mind. I can't run away as long as innocent people are in possible danger. I can protect them from behind enemy lines if I stay and fight. If I leave and let the other Masters do what they want, the bloodshed will never stop. I have to intervene. For the sake of those unlucky enough to land themselves into trouble like I did. And the recent victims too.

As for the Holy Grail, I don't want it. I don't need the power it can give me, and I don't want to become a better magus just by wishing for it. I'd be an ungrateful jerk if I forget the ten years I spent training my body and my mind. And I believe in my own methods.

Anyway, I've made up my mind. I look up at the pair of people I've had the longest conversation with tonight, and stand up to give them my answer.

"Tohsaka, Kotomine." I look between them, choice unwavering. "I'm going to stay and fight."

Suddenly, the air starts to feel lighter. I'm surprised. I didn't know that there was so much pressure weighing on my decision. Tohsaka seems to take a deep breath like she's going to say something. But she doesn't.

"Then I shall approve of you, as Lancer's Master." Kotomine says out loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the church, spreading his arms towards Heaven for effect. "In this instant, the Holy Grail War is accepted. I approve of the battle in this city. All shall carry their pride bravely and compete with each other unrestrained."

With those words, the priest gives us the A-OK as Masters. I puff out my chest, trying to feel brave. And somehow...still feeling kinda chicken.

"Well then. It's been settled." Tohsaka says, face as determined as ever. Glad to know she's bounced back, when she's been acting uncomfortable during Kotomine's explanations.

Kotomine turns his back on us. "Indeed. The hour grows late, and I wish to retire as it's been a long night for us all."

Yeah, he's right. We should all get some sleep now. And damn I'm tired. Good thing it's Sunday tomorrow. After what I've decided on, I've got a _lot_ of things to do.

"Alright, we're leaving." I say to the priest, turning for the doors. "Thanks for all the help tonight, Kotomine."

He doesn't answer, and I don't care. I at least had to show him my gratitude even if I don't want to.

"Emiya-kun, you go on ahead." Tohsaka calls after me. "I have questions for Kirei myself. Don't go anywhere else."

"-?" She has more questions? The guy's probably beat after all the fun he's had with me. I nod to her and exit the church, making sure to close the doors behind me.

**-x-x-**

She waited until her schoolmate was completely out of earshot, even after he shut the double doors on his way out. Only then did Rin deem it safe to turn her attention to the still figure of her once-mentor.

"...Tell me, Kirei." Rin demanded quietly. "Tell me that you've noticed it."

His silence was both an answer and a sign of assurance for her. For one, it meant yes. For another, it meant he was taking the breach of the rules very, very seriously not to be cracking deprecating jokes about certain individuals he'd just had the pleasure of making an acquaintance with. Rin's delicate features formed a grim expression. It was difficult to explain the problem without an actual connection. And neither of them had that. And honestly, she didn't know what they could possibly do about it.

"It's a most peculiar occurrence." Kotomine finally remarked in low tones, his words light and countering the present mood in the quiet church. "I felt as if I was imagining things, when the vessel for the Lancer class was reactivated a day after yours arrived. I have no hypothesis."

"...I see." Rin averted her gaze and directed it towards the double doors, her face livid and she was glad of it. "As much as I hate to admit it, Emiya-kun's Servant should have been Saber."

"So...in the fifth Holy Grail War...there are actually two Servants of the same class existing." Kotomine's brows furrowed in mild contemplation. "Could this actually be a fault of the Holy Grail's...or the boy's...?"

Rin snapped her attention back to the priest. "Don't be stupid, Kirei! How could Emiya-kun mess up the system! He's innocent!"

But deep down, she knew he wasn't even half-serious about that assumption. She couldn't help but lash out and defend Emiya Shirou. All the same, Kotomine snuck a furtive glance towards his former pupil, an empty smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Rin, are you implying then that the Holy Grail has done the impossible, and acted outside of the rules?"

"That's _your_ idea, not mine." she retorted irritably. "In any case, the question is...can the inconsistency be ignored?"

There was a pause, as Kotomine mulled it over in his mind. "...Everything else seems to be in order. This Lancer that appeared does not seem to do any harm, neither does his presence jeopardize the Holy Grail in any way. He may as well be granted the freedom to participate for the duration of the war. A Servant is a Servant, afterall."

"Then...there won't be any problems?" Rin confirmed, not knowing why she suddenly felt anxious. "You won't report it to the Church?"

"They have nothing to do with this. However, heed my words, Rin." Kotomine's dark-purple robe swept the altar as he swiveled to fix her with a grave and serious look. "The Holy Grail War may continue normally, but this is only between us and no one else must discover the irregularity that is Emiya Shirou's Servant. So do not let your Servant's class be revealed to any other. Emiya Shirou will be certain to fight openly with that Lancer of his, thus you must keep yours discreet. You and I accept this truth as we have no choice but to. The other Masters might not feel the same way."

"...Are you afraid they'll just quit...?"

Kotomine clasped his hands behind his back, and retired to his former manner of silent acceptance. "The show must go on, as they say. In any case, it does not hurt to be careful from now on."

Wonderful. Her Holy Grail War was now going to be a cover-up operation, not just from outsiders, but from the other Masters. As if she didn't have enough problems concerning her Servant's mental condition, and the fact that _he _was fighting too. And horrified, Rin remembered that the Servant in red had already seen her Lancer.

She stifled a curse with her covered mouth. One more mistake to add to the pile. No. It wasn't her mistake this time. The Lancer that appeared was the mistake. _His_ mistake.

"I understand, Kirei." Rin responded after a tired sigh. "It's just a secret between you and me. But really, now. This cloak-and-dagger nonsense makes me feel as if my Lancer's the fake and not Emiya-kun's."

Kotomine's placid expression didn't change. "Fake? Whatever gave you that idea, Rin?"

"You know what I mean!" she bit back furiously. "Kirei, may I also remind you that my Lancer was called in first! And Emiya-kun doesn't even know the damage he's done calling his Servant."

Rin looked away crossly, arms folded. "...This isn't fair. To me and to him."

To her expected surprise, Kotomine chortled from where he stood. He always partook in the negative emotions of people, albeit with pleasure instead of compassion. Rin threw him a look of resentment for that and everything else.

"I'm going home. " she declared. "Don't expect me to be back so soon."

"Indeed. The Holy Grail War is yours to pillage and conquer, Rin. As long as you take great care with your Lancer."

"...Hmph. I don't need you to tell me that."

Rin whirled around and walked briskly to the doors, not once looking back at the priest that continued to smile pleasantly at the prediction of the events that would follow the night.


	9. Looking For Love Tonight I

**-2/3-**

After yanking the doors of the church closed on my exit, I breathe on my freezing hands and rub them together, before trapping them under my crossed arms to ward out the cold night air. I knew I should have worn gloves. Woolen gloves, I mean. I don't have a wristwatch, but something tells me that it's now past midnight. My breath is white standing outside the church, waiting for Tohsaka to finish up with whatever business she still has with Kotomine. I can stand that, as long as I don't have to deal with her "teacher" anymore. No. What's more important is what I've learned coming here.

The Holy Grail War, the Masters and the Servants, and an ancient holy cup that started all this, and would definitely end with it. I can't say I'm happy to have gleaned that much info. Since the more I know about this war...the less thrilled I am to be a part of it. It's not really saying something, actually. I'm just complaining again. I give my head a brief shake before I start to think.

I've agreed on sticking around as a Master. No regrets on that one. But, my priorities are a lot more different compared to the other six's. I won't be fighting for the Holy Grail. My single goal is to get rid of the enemies' Servants and that's it. There will be no involving citizens, no doing pointless raiding, no scheming against Masters. And most importantly...no killing.

"-" I'll die before I ever do that. A Hero of Justice should make the safety of normal people important above all. Dad would've done the same. I look up towards the sky. It's dark-blue and covered thickly with clouds, and the full moon hovers behind them, casting a faint light against the night shadows. It's clear what I have to do tonight: man up and take responsibility for what happened to me, and whatever will happen to me for the rest of the Holy Grail War.

Then...I guess the first thing I have to do is...get properly acquainted with my Servant. I mean...it's been a really awkward time trying to get along with each other, even from a distance. I guess he never expected to get paired up with a magus who knew squat about the Holy Grail War until this very night. But it'll be no good if we don't talk things out with each other if we're going to be working together as Master and Servant.

Resolved, I drop my gaze and stare fixedly at the stone path leading back to the stairs from across the hill, and for the first time...I call out for a name I'll be using for quite a while.

"Lancer!"

A strong gust of westbound wind lets my voice barely carry out beyond the area. All the same...

An outline of a tall man in familiar blue armor shimmers into existence some feet ahead of me.

...One moment an invisible specter, the next a walking and breathing human life form. Or at least...as human as he still looks and once was. I'm still reeling from the idea that he's my familiar, who used to be a hero to the people once. I can't help but be in awe of him for one brief moment. To think he's my Servant for the Holy Grail War. He watches me from afar with a neutral expression. He's unarmed. He's not smiling.

...And here I thought he couldn't be a serious guy.

"So, kid," he suddenly speaks to me after a lengthy three seconds of silence, "do you get the position you're in now? And what we're supposed to do together?"

"-" It takes me a while to answer him, because the way this Lancer guy puts it...it's like the Holy Grail War's a mission. Like hell it is.

"Yeah. I understand the important details." I reply evenly, no emotion to conceal. "Basically, this is the Holy Grail War. And our objective is to get the Holy Grail. Before that, we have to fight the Servants of other Masters, defeat them, and the Holy Grail will appear when only one Servant's left and that's my own. That's what we'll be doing together."

He narrows his eyes, as if trying to read me. "And you're braced for that? No backing out once you've made up your mind, kid."

...I guess he's checking if I've prepared my stomach for this. But the way he looks at me right now...it's as if I just decided to fight because I felt like I had no choice but to. Well...I had one, and I blew it off.

"Hey. I didn't choose this because I feel obliged to you or to myself as a magus." I explain, being stubborn as I frown at him. "I've got my reasons but it doesn't matter. I'll fight according to the rules. That's what's important, right?"

"...Heh!" he laughs suddenly, amused. "Then I guess there's nothing more to do here aside from harassing you with the lesser details of the war. Anyway, I'm just testing how much fighting spirit you got in you, kid. You'd be a ball of fun if you love to get yourself in trouble once in a while."

"H...huh?"

Lancer shrugs, eyes nonchalant and playful. And still treating me like I'm a chum rather than the boss of him. "Well, you look like you're gutsy enough to run into battle with me once we kick it into gear. I happen to like my partner lively and fast on their feet. It makes for a good Master-Servant combination. And you fit the bill just fine, so no worries."

"-" Well, now I'm just embarrassed instead of wary. So I concentrate on scratching the tip of my nose to avoid looking into his eyes. He doesn't look it, but...Lancer really just might be the kind of good guy I can depend on, and put my trust in. I know there's still that issue with whatever outback habits he's picked up from his own country(wherever that may be), but maybe things'll still work out between us. But...there's just this one little matter I need to clear up with him.

"...Listen, Lancer. I'm not the best magus out there." I face him admitting to this, but it's honestly hard to look at a man who's taller than me...not that I'm a shortie.

He looks at me with surprise. Or something along those lines.

"...Oh really?" he responds quietly, still looking at me with that unreadable expression.

"...Yeah. In fact, I'm not so good at sorcery." My embarrassment gets worse as I keep talking and I avert my gaze. "I'm an amateur who practices small-time stuff like Reinforcement. For ten years straight. There's nothing I can do that's exceptional or really useful in an emergency situation. So...I'm sorry since that's going to be an inconvenience to you."

I bow to him with as much apologetic respect as I could muster. It's always customary to bow one's head even to a foreigner like Lancer, even if they're not used to it. Anyway, I had to say it. It wouldn't be fair to the guy if he's paired up with a weakling like me and didn't know it.

Lancer's quietness worries me, so I raise my head to look at him. And I see him looking down at me, and his face appearing no different from previously before answering with a soft but light-hearted laugh. "...Huh. Is that all?"

"...What?" I'm the one in for the shock. Is that all, what does he mean...?

His face suddenly lights up with assured confidence, and makes a waving carefree motion with his hand to seemingly brush something unimportant aside. "I already knew that you're not as obvious as a magus unlike some, or like that girl in the church. Don't forget, kid. I'm a Servant that was once a hero who messed with sorcery way back more than you people are doing in this timeline, so of course I can tell how strong you are." Lancer shrugs, telling me that he really doesn't care. "Besides, I'm not one to complain about what kind of partner I'd have, as long as he doesn't treat me like dirt. You know what I'm saying?"

"-" For a moment, I stand speechless listening to my would-be sidekick. I was expecting a violent reaction, or some sort of begrudging answer of acceptance that would come after hearing me confess to my embarrassingly low aptitude as a magus...but not this!

"...How...how can you say that!" I argue with him. There are many reasons why he should complain, and only one of them is the highest priority for Servants and Masters. This Lancer guy's either slow on the uptake, or too lazy to care.

A brow is raised in my direction. "...What?"

..._Slow_.

"...Look. You can't say it's okay to have me as a Master and not see that as a problem." I explain to him, hoping not to press on the issue even further if he's really too stupid to get it. "You and I know that Servants need to rely on their Masters for magic energy, and I bet you demand a lot to keep yourself in physical form, especially when you move!"

"...So?"

I don't believe this...!

"...So...a proper magus can give you the right amount of magic energy. Not, not a talentless hack like myself."

It's true. Unlike normal humans, magi hold an especially large portion of magic energy in them, thanks to their Magic Circuits. Looking at my case, though, has to be hilarious enough to be a joke. Tohsaka would probably want to both laugh and cry if I tell her how much magic energy I have and can produce in a day. That's why a magus of my level can't hope to support a great, magic energy-eating monster like Lancer. I'd need some kind of reservoir for pooling up the magic energy I have in my body per day for him to use and feed on. Now, if only I knew of a method like that...

After hearing me out, Lancer just regards me for a while...before shrugging off my statement with a quiet huff.

"What are you whining about, kid? Haven't you heard me?" he tells me off in this really bored manner. "I'm not stupid. I've already measured your magical and physical potential, down to every single twitch in your entire body. There's nothing I don't know about you as a magus now. So I'd like you to suck up your complaints so that we can get going already, kid."

He tears his gaze from my face towards the church. Leaving me to stand there and stare open-mouthed at him. He can't be serious!

...But instead of raising another argument, I clench my jaw and clam up to surrender to the fact that my Servant's not going to change his mind about me, no matter what I'd throw at him. Besides, I can't object to what he's decided if he doesn't have a problem with it...and to be honest, I don't have one either.

The doors of the church suddenly burst open behind us, and I whirl around in shock.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." Tohsaka lets the church doors fall back closed with a thundering echo and stares at us. "My business is done here. Emiya-kun, let's go home."

"Home? Tohsaka, you're not going anywhere else tonight?" Here I was, thinking she'd be going out to look for Masters to fight tonight. She must have been doing that before she met up with me earlier.

She looks puzzled for a moment, before pulling a straight face. "My Servant and I need to rest for the night. It's been a long one, to be honest."

...Yeah, I have to agree. My school encounter and meeting Lancer feels like yesterday. Even my body feels tired from all the tension and the...amazing amount of emotions I've been feeling all night.

Anyway, Tohsaka's right. Instead of chatting it up here on church grounds, we have to get home first. But before I can start walking, she marches past me and Lancer without stopping.

"Wha...Tohsaka?" My head whips around to look at her moving so fast for the stairs just by walking.

She stops, and hangs her head as if thinking about something, before turning slowly back to me with such a stiff composure that I thought she'd been frozen on the spot. "...Emiya-kun. We're enemies, in case you have forgotten. From the moment we've left the church, our truce is no longer valid. I've helped you this much, but you're on your own from now on. So don't you dare talk to me or even as much as look at me in school, on the street...and from here on. Not until the Holy Grail War has ended. Goodnight, and take care with your Servant."

Without stopping or looking back even once, Tohsaka heads for the stone steps and leaves the area. And me and Lancer alone.

"...Ha..." I stare after her wordlessly. I shouldn't have expected so much friendliness between us as Masters. Thinking about it...Tohsaka and I are going to fight each other someday. And I can't see myself preparing for that even if I had all the time.

"Goodnight...Tohsaka." I mumble after her retreating back. If she heard me...she wouldn't be able to make it obvious. Reluctant to be following after her that quickly, I turn back to Lancer, who looks like he's observing the stairs in an assertive way, as if he's seeing something he can't quite make out. Puzzled, I clear my throat to get his attention.

"Let's go?" I offer, jerking my thumb in the general direction of Tohsaka's exit. I'm sure Lancer's sick of being dragged along and forced to stand out here all night. Even if he is some kind of spirit whose mannerisms are reminiscent of a typical yankee, it doesn't mean I can treat him badly. Because now that he's staying with me, my house is his too.

And...I wanna know what kind of hero he was like...

Lancer looks at me thoughtfully in response, before letting a grin spread across that devious face. And suddenly, my stomach starts doing backflips seeing it. What's he thinking about...?

"Tell you what, kid." he says. "What say you let me know how I should address my Master before we go anywhere else tonight?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "Huh?"

"Well...with all due respect," he explains while idly scratching his ear, "I can't call you 'kid' all the time. If you want, you can get me to call you 'Master' and I'll comply. Totally up to you."

"-" Wow. Really? I don't mean to be that shocked to be asked something so trivial but polite, but coming from this guy is enough to make me stare at him for a while and watch the night flies fly over his spiky head. Well, I didn't mind having been called 'kid' for the past two hours, but I should consider this carefully. I mean...I really should try to get along with him since we'll be sticking together for quite a while. I wonder how long a Holy Grail War can last anyway...?

"I don't mind if you call me 'kid' a lot." I tell him truthfully. "But...I guess I should tell you my name. Emiya Shirou."

Lancer frowns at me perplexedly. "...Emiyashiro? What the hell kinda name is that?"

"-! Uh, no...!" I wave my hands in front of me while shaking my head. "No no no! That's my _full_ name! Emiya's my family name and Shirou's the name I was given by my parents. Anyway, just call me Shirou if you want."

His expression clears up in understanding and nods slowly to the revelation. I sigh with relief, knowing that he really isn't as stupid as I made him out to be.

"Well! In that case," Lancer suddenly barks his declaration across the church's grounds while grinning cheerfully, "for the duration of the Holy Grail War, I'll be free to call my Master...'kid'!"

"-"

For five seconds, I couldn't think of a single thing to say in answer to Lancer's decision. Partly because he had to shout it out, and it was completely unnecessary, believe me. The other half consists of the fact that...I just told him my full name because he was interested to know it, and he still decides to address me in the same way as our first meeting!

_...You've got to be __**kidding**__ me._

All I can do is rub my forehead with my fingers, promise myself I won't make another pun while I'm at it, and hope that I don't get a splitting migraine on the way home.


	10. Looking For Love Tonight II

**-x-**

I leave Shinto behind me as I walk across the bridge back to the old neighborhood. I've taken to walking on the cars' side of the bridge to calm myself down. And mostly, because I feel a little claustrophobic, so I thought to avoid the walkway for the much wider road. The constant soreness in my arms eats away at my nerves, and I find myself rubbing them a lot out of sheer anxiety.

_"The Holy Grail decides the seven Masters and brings forth the seven Servants. This is the Holy Grail War-the ceremony where those chosen by the Grail must compete against their enemies and bring about even the impurest means to call the Holy Grail down."_

I look warily at all the houses and the empty streets on the other side of the river, trying to picture lost heroes fighting down there in the middle of the night while ordinary people sleep. I'm not sure what to think anymore about Servants and the killing incidents lately, and the fact that I have someone like Lancer for my Servant. Maybe it's me, but I can't imagine a guy like him killing an innocent. He may be out to kill Servants and Masters(recalling the incident with Tohsaka), but there's no way he'd hurt a normal person, and I firmly believe that.

...Although I can believe how much of a yankee he can be.

Trying to shrug off that thought, I shove my hands deep in the pockets of my parka and watch the white mist escape my mouth. There was never a colder winter than this year's and I'll take it as just one of those bad signs. It doesn't help my feelings reminding myself about the mysterious serial killer running loose in Miyama killing people. I don't know why they're doing this or how they're getting away with it, but they have to be stopped. At least I can say that a Servant isn't doing it. If all the Servants present in this war were heroes before, shouldn't they be protecting the people instead of killing them...? Let alone harming them...?

Suddenly I have an idea. Suppose the thing or person attacking people lately is as supernatural as those Servants. Somehow, magi have a part to play in that conspiracy. To top it off, Kotomine should also be notified of these incidents. Why hasn't he done anything about this?

...I give myself a mental kick for not seeing the obvious. Kotomine wouldn't suspect this to be the works of a rogue magus. I guess it's because there's nothing really extraordinary about the events, so he never even brought it up with us. I don't think he'd suspect anything even if it shows up on TV.

...Wait. Does that priest even own a TV?

Anyway...I'll talk to him about it if Lancer and I can't deal with it by ourselves. I guess my to-do list goes something like this:

One, challenge other Masters and stop them from doing dangerous things near places with people. Two, look for something/someone roaming around the neighborhood and killing people. Three, keep my activities as a magus and a Master a secret from everyone including Tohsaka(...and not resort to killing if anyone finds out). Four, train in the shed for another hour from now on. Five, don't neglect household chores. Six, keep Fuji-nee happy and distracted from my extra routines so she doesn't get suspicious(gotta buy more groceries for that).

And seven, don't let Shinji ask anyone else to do clean-up duty for him after sundown.

...Yep. That's pretty much it. There's no change made to my normal life aside from the fact that I go out and put my life on the line by fighting other Masters and their Servants. In hindsight, it's no different from my magus training. Afterall, to practice sorcery means having Death beside you all the time, meaning I could die for even the smallest mistake made in sorcery. I'm used to being the Hanged Man of my own creation, and the noose gets tighter around my neck the more I practice sorcery for my improvement. It goes without saying just how bad I am at it too, so I'm living a literal half-life to boot. Or maybe even a quarter-life.

A magus can't expect to live long and happy so long as he commits himself to "working for the Devil". I've never seen, met, or even heard of a magus who got to the point where he was no longer double digits and is a gray-haired veteran. Even Dad didn't make it that far...

"...Oy! Kid! Quit moping already! Dammit, I've been watching you for thirty minutes now and it's starting to get on my nerves!"

The "ghost" that's been following me all this time suddenly takes its physical shape, and walks next to me with a signature grumpy look on his face.

"-?"

...And just like that, the atmosphere between us changes from introspective quiet to degenerative railing. How could I have thought that this would be easy?

"Wh-what's eating you, Lancer?"

He huffs in answer to my question and looks away. "Your gloomy mood is. And it's going to eat up every living thing within a six-feet radius if you don't quit it. Man, I've seen people at funerals happier than you right now."

"-" I'm going to ignore his "eating" remarks about my emo-time and imagine that the guy must be hungry. I guess even Servants need to eat.

"...Sorry." I mutter anyway.

Another huff. "Don't be. What are you looking so down for, kid? Live a little! You're still young for lad's sake. Worrying at your age will stunt your growth, and you don't seem to be doing well with that as it is."

"-" I'd better ignore that remark about me being short if I don't want this night to get any uglier.

"...What? Still blue?" he asks peering at my face, and rolls his shoulders back with a sigh. "Okay, my bad. Seriously, what's my Master worrying about? You know I'm on your side with this, right? Or is it because the Holy Grail War's going to cramp your style and get in the way of your alone-time with your girlfriend?"

I could've tripped on my other foot.

"WHAT?" I sputter, red in the face.

Lancer gives me a sidelong look, as if oblivious to my sudden panic. "Sure. Nighttime won't mean you tucking in anymore. Even I understand that. Heh, guess you'd be-" he cuts himself off at mid-sentence to look at me as he realizes something. And narrows his eyes in disbelief. "...Wait. You do have a girlfriend, right kid?"

"-"

Uhhhhh...

I guess I don't really have to answer him since I'm making myself too obvious here. And slowly but just as surely, Lancer's brows go way past his hairline, and gives me what I _hate_ to assume is a sympathetic face.

"...Oh. Right. Nevermind, then."

Turning away, Lancer stiffly resumes to walking down the road and I quietly follow after him. Two seconds. Three seconds. Five seconds. Then-

"Take your time with it, kid."

_Gaaaaaaahhhhh!_

I press my fingers to my throbbing temple before assuring myself that I can walk straight again. _God_, I must've lost five years of my life putting up with Lancer and his...talkativeness. And when I think about dealing with him for as long as this war lasts...

_...The sooner the better, I guess._

I'll probably never get my senses back depending on what Lancer says to me or does for me. I don't even understand what about me was bothering him so much. A guy like him could've ignored my mood as it's easy to, but instead...not only does he blow the cover on my greatest weakness since my growth spurt, but...he just _had_ to find out that I...have not...done it yet.

I quietly exhale through my nose and spot Lancer walking two feet ahead of me, moving so lazily and so casually that if it weren't for his armor, he would look no more than your average gangster dude out for a really late night stroll. I don't know what god-the Holy Grail being the medium for them-forced me to be with a Servant like him, but I'm not giving them my praises or thanks anytime soon.

"By the way, kid." he turns around to face me, and starts walking backwards as he goes along with his hands folded behind his head, "when we get back to your base, we should start drawing up a plan for tomorrow night. No complicated stuff, mind you. Just a general idea of who we'll take on first."

I blink, a bit taken aback because I haven't considered that yet. Until now, I've been busily thinking about the incidents, magi, and things I'll be doing at night from now on. Things I'll be expecting to do. But expecting something isn't the same as being prepared for something. Lancer's got a point, but...

I blank out for a second, thinking about who we're to fight on the next night. Enemies...if I have a list of them, I'd make one. Granted, I don't make that many in my life, but the Holy Grail War is a war composed of seven competitors fighting against each other so it's different. There's Tohsaka and her Servant...but for now, I'd avoid those two at best. Which means I'll have to patrol Fuyuki with Lancer to find the other Masters and their Servants. Let's see...seven Masters and seven Servants. Not counting myself and Tohsaka, there are five unknown Masters here.

"Say, Lancer. How does a Master tell if there's another one nearby?" I decide to ask him.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "I'm surprised you don't know, kid. Well...whatever. I'll tell you anyway."

Still walking backwards(and I wish he'd cut it out), he moves one of his arms and simply points down in my direction. Puzzled, I follow the finger and look down at myself. And at my left arm.

"Oh!" It dawns on me. I roll up my parka's sleeve to reveal the Command Seal that binds me and Lancer.

"Yep. That's it. The Command Seal's been carved on your Magic Circuits, kid. Its open presence causes your magic energy to leak to the outside world. And it makes it easier to tell who's a Master and who isn't." Lancer continues to explain. "Once two Masters come within a certain proximity, the Command Seals react and let them both know who they're messing with."

"...I see." So that's what Kotomine meant before. I lift my bare arm to examine the seal.

"If that's the case, the more magic energy a Master has, the more they stand out." I realize.

"Right. You catch on fast." Lancer slightly nods his approval of me. "That's actually what makes me relieved to have you as my Master, kid."

"-? Why, because I'm...quick-witted or something?"

Lancer flashes a meaningful grin at me. "Because with the amount of magic energy you have on you right now, kid, it's not exactly easy to tell if you're even a magus or not!"

He breaks out into a fit of loud laughter at what he just said as he turns back around to walk normally again, laughing his head off for another couple of minutes.

Grumbling to myself, I ignore Lancer to focus on the Command Seal again. I don't look at it too often, but the shape of it actually resembles a knife with a wide hilt and a really thin handle. Or is it a sword? Other than that, it's just a bright red tattoo with a sharp and funny-looking pattern, that holds three spells for me to use on my Servant. As I've been warned by Kotomine not to lose it, so should I let myself use up only two spells. Or the contract between us will be terminated. But I can't imagine what ridiculous things I'd make Lancer do that would need them.

"Anyway, kid. About our plans for tomorrow night." Lancer picks up where we left off in our discussion. This time, he doesn't even turn around.

"Um...yeah." I stammer out. Plans? I don't have plans. Not a one. Call me useless, but the most basic idea I have in mind is to go investigate the other areas of Fuyuki to seek out Masters. What happens after that...I leave up to chance. Tohsaka's a Master I want to avoid seeing for a while. I'm probably just a coward, but I'd rather meet her at the finish line than somewhere in the middle. Because the more I see the quiet and polite Tohsaka Rin acting as a stone-hearted magus...the less inclined I am to see her as an enemy. I'm not even sure what part of those two personalities is the real Tohsaka. Wanting to avoid Lancer's question, again I ask another one myself.

"Lancer. What kind of enemy do you have in mind anyway?"

He slows down for me to catch up to him until we're strolling side-by-side.

"...Huh. Good question, kid." he finally answers after a long pause. "Well, if you put it that way..." tapping his chin with his fingers thoughtfully, he answers, "...I'm a _frisky_ guy when it comes to battles."

"Um...and that means...?"

Lancer grins at me; a gesture that serves as either friendly or as a precaution to those who cross him. "Means I like fighting strong Servants, kid. The stronger they are, the more they get my blood boiling. Know what I mean?"

"...Oh."

Truth is, he didn't have to explain past the "frisky" bit. I can already tell...he likes fighting _a lot_.

From what I've already gathered, Lancer's got an aggressive personality, and probably goes after any Servant willing to take a hit at us, although I guess it's only a natural response. In the Holy Grail War, the chances of us getting attacked by a Servant we meet out at night are at ninety-eight percent. I don't care about that. I want to stop Masters and Servants from dragging other people into this mess. My reasoning as a Hero of Justice means everything to what I want to do in the Holy Grail War. Doing stupid things like hurting innocents and _killing_ them as part of the rules is unforgivable and I'm going to teach them that. As if that's not enough, Lancer's going to be a handful for me to deal with since he makes it clear that he has no qualms about jumping every enemy in sight. Because apparently to him, it's _"fun"_. Whatever compels this man to fight heroic spirits is probably as mundane as it being a hobby.

"...Come to think of it, why is it that it's heroic spirits helping the Masters?" This question I mutter to myself. It was a rhetorical question, so I wasn't expecting an answer at that time.

...And I sure wasn't expecting to be stopped by another disbelieving look on Lancer's face as he looks at me. Note to self: no more outer monologue.

"It's pretty obvious, kid." he tells me matter-of-factly. "You were the ones who struck a deal with us."

I give him a clueless look. "Come again?"

Lancer snorts as if he's had enough and coming to a complete stop, stops me himself with a hand on my shoulder while glaring at me. "Oy, what exactly did that priest and the lass teach you back there?" he starts scolding me. "First you didn't know about Masters and how they know each other with the Command Seals, and I put up with that. But now you're asking _why_ a bloke like myself is helping you since nobody told you?"

"...! W-whoa, Lancer!" I try to calm him down. "You don't have to be mad. I had a lot of things to learn tonight, so I couldn't ask everything I wanted to know about the Holy Grail War. And I'm sure Kotomine and Tohsaka didn't mean to leave anything out. It's all hard to follow, and I'd rather take it slowly and ask you the important stuff I'd need knowing along the way." I coax him into agreeing.

Lancer stands there, still looking ticked off. But I know he's mulling it over. Seconds pass, and he finally relaxes while sighing resignedly to himself. "...Okay. Look, kid. I'm glad you at least think there's something weird about old heroes getting dug up from the past and being called to your time to serve a bunch of greedy magi."

He rolls his neck for good measure but doesn't resume walking. I guess he wants to wrap up all my questions for the night before heading back to my house. "I sure wouldn't do this for free unless there was something in it for me. It's a give-and-take relationship we have here. Meaning that us Servants have the privilege to get one wish granted by the Holy Grail just as much as the Masters do."

This surprises me. "You do?"

He looks offended by my reaction. "...Don't be daft, kid. Of course! We're the ones fighting your fights so why shouldn't we get anything for our hard work? If the circumstances were different, you won't get me to jump off a bridge unless you use a Command Spell. Besides, as powerful as magi can become in this day and age, you're all still made of flesh and blood, so it's impossible to get the Holy Grail without us Servants in the first place."

...Oh, right. Looking back, Tohsaka said that only Servants could touch the Holy Grail since it's a spiritual entity like them. And only one Servant should be remaining for the Holy Grail to appear. Basically...our war for the Holy Grail is just as much their war.

This is starting to confuse me, though. Does it really have to be heroic spirits fighting for their Masters? I've always thought this was insane. Dead heroes coming back to make wishes on the holy cup sounds so...strange. I don't know why. There's a tugging sensation in my gut that won't go away. What would a heroic spirit want to wish for when they're already...you know, finished with their business in this world? I can't imagine the possibilities.

"...So Lancer. What do you-_ouch_!"

A sensation like pins and needles starts stinging my left arm. Beside me, Lancer's presence ripples with the energy spike.

"...We've been spotted, kid. Looks like we'll finish this talk later." Looking somewhere else on the bridge, his light tone drops to a dangerous and cautionary one while his whole body tenses up.

My instincts go on the alert as I push my sleeve up again to see the Command Seal glowing like firelight against my skin. With a sudden weight on my stomach, I remember Lancer's words about Masters; when two Masters are near each other, their Command Seals react. Which means...

"Good evening, Onii-chan!"

A little girl's singing voice breaks through the night.

Every single hair on the back of my neck is standing up, and a tremor of fear rattles my frame. Because as soon as I look up at the unknown voice, I see something unimaginably horrifying.

On the far side of the bridge, there is something standing in the way leading back to Miyama. And if it's a roadblock, it doesn't look like any kind of damn roadblock I've ever seen. Its shape is wide and bulky, and stands twenty to thirty meters away in the shadows. And while I can't see what exactly it is...I know that it's over two and a half meters tall. I can tell that...

...because a tiny red light that I can only assume is an eye is glaring down at me from that height. Caught in its heart-stopping glare, that's when I realize it. That thing isn't just blocking anyone's way. It's blocking _our_ way.

"-"

The danger here couldn't be any more obvious. My instincts are practically screaming at me to run, and I'm vaguely aware of Lancer's movements beside me as he prepares to attack the unknown figure...something I can't let him do even if my life depends on it.

_You'll die._

The place is still. Even the wind has died down completely, as if it knows something awful is about to occur on the bridge and it ran before anything could start. For one moment, I thought the thing up ahead shifted a bit.

Then...the tension in the air loosens up slightly when tiny footsteps make themselves heard from up ahead. From where that thing is standing.

"-" I swallow and brace myself. Slowly and with difficulty, I move my own eyes down towards the ground. And I blink hard at what I see.

"Ehehe!"

...Standing there laughing at me with a voice like chimes, is a pale little girl with long snow-white hair wearing thick, purple, winter clothes and an equally purple hat that I've never seen before, her shockingly red eyes fixated on me and Lancer. Standing between us, and the big shadowy figure looming ominously behind her. The picture suddenly looks so wrong. It has to be comical. And if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I could just laugh for humor's sake, instead of breaking out into a cold sweat. My Command Seal throbs against my skin, and pulling at my Magic Circuits as if trying to turn them on. I'm so frightened that I can't make a sound. And it's probably because of this surprise encounter that freaked me the hell out from the start. Or maybe-and it is most likely-it's not coincidence that we meet here.

The little girl beams at me again, and opens her mouth to talk. "Onii-chan, this is the first time we've been acquainted with each other. Since it's still too early to retire...would you like to play?"

"-"

Her voice is playful and innocent, asking me to play with her, with this bridge as our playground. The thought sends a chill down my spine.

I'm badly tempted to look at Lancer to see what kind of face he's making. If it's calm, then maybe I can relax a bit. But if he looks like his guts are in a knot...is it too late to run...?

"-"

...No. I should know better. We walked right into the trap of an enemy Master. This little girl's trap.

_Well, instead of seeing it as a trap, consider it a welcome committee._

"Hey. Kid."

Startled, I break my focus on the little girl to finally look at Lancer, the muscles on his face tight with anxiety and preparation looking at our enemy.

"...Yeah?" I answer him as calmly as I can.

"The frisky. It went away."

"-"

_**Is he serious?**_

With those words, all my hopes evaporate like skim milk on the saucepan.

I don't need to ask. Lancer doesn't feel confident in fighting that big overgrown thing standing in our way. My heart pounds wildly but I try to stay as calm as possible in the face of our enemies. I wish I had a plan for us both. The thing is...I have zero ideas on how to get out of here. We can't go forward naturally...so do we go back? And if we resort to that, where would we go? Where would we hide? No...first of all...what should be the first move here...?

"...Kid." Lancer suddenly laughs with unrestrained amusement while looking at me, voice playful but face guarded against the pair in front of us. "You're breaking out in a cold sweat. Relax! I lost my interest in getting a decent fight. Doesn't mean I lost my nerve."

He rolls back his shoulders and straightens up to his full height. The air around him suddenly smells primal, surprising me as Lancer throws a bold grin over at our enemies. "Just means that I'll get dead-serious with this one."

"Lancer..."

At his words, he swings his right arm upward, and a flare of red light appears in the air where his hand reaches for the sky. The change in the scene is immediate. In Lancer's hand is the same spear that he'd threatened Tohsaka with earlier tonight. Dyed a deep shade of crimson with a sleek design, red vines snaking their way up to the barbed tip. Three small notches measuring the length, and an easy-grip handle at the other end for the furthest thrust.

"-" I guess my heart's a bit stolen by it, as it's a beautiful weapon. But I know that it would be even more beautiful to look at if it was being used.

Lancer steps forward, spear in hand and taking up his role as an experienced fighter. The little girl doesn't seem fazed by Lancer's actions, or bothered by the presence of the spear that could punch a hole in her throat within seconds.

"Good! I was hoping to introduce myself for formalities' sake." says this small Master, smile still in place. "But it doesn't matter, since you're both eager to die here, Onii-chan."

I shoot a glare in her direction, and a stupid part of me thinks that I'm just scolding her for being a bad girl rather than the fact that it's because she's my enemy. Whichever the case, now's not the time to let my guard down with her.

"Kid!" Lancer gets my attention with a sudden shout, though why he would do that when I'm right behind him is beyond me. "Just so we're clear, I'm going after the Servant. Don't expect me to do something dirty like killing the Master. I'll leave that job to you."

I glance his way, puzzled first, then horrified at that last bit. "...What? Lancer, what are you talking about!"

He looks over his shoulder at me with a strange expression. "Do you want to kill the girl?"

"NO!" What is he saying! Didn't Tohsaka tell me that Masters don't have to die for this war herself? But the moment I thought of Tohsaka...I recall something that happened just recently. A woman's ear-piercing scream that reached my ears even from inside my shed.

_Tohsaka...?_

My mind suddenly feeling numb, I look slowly back up at Lancer, and he's still holding that same expression looking at me. And as our eyes meet, he seems to resign himself to something, the grin that appeared on his face hard to read for me somehow. "...Yeah! I knew you wouldn't go that way, kid."

_...Go what way...?_

His next move signals the beginning of the battle on this very bridge. Lancer's first battle, as well as mine. He makes a jaunt of a leap over the girl's head, landing several meters behind her and facing her Servant. Lancer crouches low to the ground, his spear's tip pointing in the enemy's direction in an open gesture of challenge.

"...Hmph." the little girl scoffs quietly before pivoting on her one foot and turning her back to me, and towards the Servants. "There's no way you'll beat my Servant. Because unlike Onii-chan, I don't summon random heroic spirits and think I'll win just for that!"

She tilts her chin up proudly, and thrusts her finger out. "Go kill him! Berserker!"

The air comes to a standstill at the girl's order. And just when I thought time stopped for me...

"_============!_"

...An inhuman roar signals the battle on the red bridge.

A wind storm rushes towards us, swirling and chaotic, unable to stop. It could tear the bridge and its foundations away completely if it wanted, but it has a specific target. That target being Lancer, who throws himself at it as if to stop it from barreling any further near us. The two bodies meet in the middle with a resounding clash of their weapons. Bursts of magic energy produced by them start to pervade the cold night air as the battle quickly turns into something furious within seconds since the start of it.

"-!" My heart seizes up at the sight. I was ready to accept what this girl brought with her to the Holy Grail War...but it's worse than I imagined. Much, _much_ worse.

The little girl's Servant is a heroic spirit who must have razed villages, destroyed castles, and torn mountains apart with an oversized sword made of rock. A two-meter tall giant with wild dark hair, thick skin the color of lead and stretched taut over a body of rippling muscles, possessing the untamed face of a warrior aiming at no other objective but to kill. I can't even begin to imagine what Fuyuki would look like after it's done wrecking it...!

The girl laughs happily, seeing that thing at work. "Go, Berserker! Show him he's a nobody compared to you!"

The bridge shakes violently as vicious swipes graze the road and debris chipped from pebble and gravel scatters. I swallow with a lump in my throat, all my current worries forgotten for now, because it never occurred to me just how much damage one Servant could make to the area they're fighting in. I wonder if it's the same for every Servant fight even if they wouldn't be half the size of a titan. As I look upon the scene, I start to think about how much of this wreckage is going to go unexplained come tomorrow morning.

"Go, Berserker!" the girl cheers him on some more. "Kill him! Reduce him to a bloody pulp!"

...Berserker. I don't have to be a genius to know that berserkers are the crazy ones, who let their insanity rule their actions and impulses. Just as the name itself rings true, this thing shreds everything in sight, with no aim or technique to his attacks, focused on killing my Servant but destroying the area along with him. And yet...

"HAH!" Lancer's yell pierces the air with a charging attack at Berserker.

"_**============!**_" the Servant Berserker answers with an echoing roar and smashes the ground before him, causing Lancer to cancel his attack and evade the destruction. I duck at a flying chunk of rubble and it smashes into the railing behind me.

Despite the monumental damage to the bridge, the only thing remaining unravaged in this scene is my own Servant. And I've seen enough superhuman speed tonight to know when a Servant just seems especially fast. I watch as the giant swings his big rock sword at empty space and twists his body to aim for yet another empty space. Lancer's speed bursts send him propelling all over the place as he plunges his spear into various points of the giant's torso again and again. The tactic, apparently, is "duck, dodge, stab, evade". And it should work pretty well given that the target's powerful but slow, and can't protect all of their weak points due to their massive size.

"-"

However, that's not the case for this Servant. For all I've ever assumed of the one named Berserker, I never had the idea that it could move _just as fast_ as Lancer could.

Physically impossible, totally impossible. At least under normal circumstances, it is and should be. I should've known...these heroic spirits already defy the laws of physics just by being alive.

And even if speed isn't a problem...it doesn't change how strong the thing's defense is. I can admit to this battle being similar to a sharpshooter attacking an army tank, but these are heroic spirits I'm talking about here. If Lancer's no ordinary spearman, so must his spear be something extraordinary and difficult to break just by a few exchanges with the lead giant. Except...for some reason...

...everytime Lancer stabs him with his spear, the point just seems to _not have any effect_ on the giant's skin. The sharp sounds almost similar to that of a Pachinko ball hitting a metal surface ring out whenever Lancer finds a point to pierce with his weapon, but the giant's skin remains intact.

...Lancer might as well be stabbing a brick wall with a toothpick!

"-" There's dread growing in my gut, realizing just how much trouble Lancer and I really might be in.

"_**================!**_"

The roar rumbles through the air like thunder as the giant brings his weapon down like a hammer, and this time, Lancer retreats all the way back towards us with flickering speed. A harrowing sound of rock being split apart, and the dust clears to reveal a crater in the road where Lancer previously stood, as if an asteroid struck it. Instead of following, the giant stops moving altogether like a robot waiting for a command.

"Che!" Lancer swears out loud for the first time glaring daggers at his enemy, maintaining his crouched battle stance as his shoulders heave trying to catch his breath.

"-!"

I stare at his state after an encounter that lasted for at least five minutes. Unlike the giant who doesn't have a single scratch on him, Lancer already has a big cut running from his right upper arm down to his elbow. The armor covering it has been torn open, allowing the wound to bleed freely and leave drops of his blood on the destroyed ground. There's no disguising the ferocity in Lancer's gaze as he keeps his eyes trained on the unmoving giant far up ahead.

"-"

My stomach clenches, uneasy not just from seeing Lancer's bleeding wound, but because the situation couldn't be turned on its head by us.

I've...been an idiot.

Whatever this giant is, or whoever he is, Lancer seems no match for him. And yet...I let him be pitted against that thing, certain that he would stand a chance.

A movement in my peripherals forces me to look back to the little girl rocking back and forth on her heels, looking so giddy and happy about the whole thing with her smile stretched wide on her angelic little face.

"Do you understand now, Onii-chan? There's no way you can beat my Berserker with your gimpy Servant. Because mine's the best. As the son of Zeus and the world's strongest hero, nobody can be a real match for Heracles himself."

"-!"

Heracles...that's-

"Hah!" Lancer's scoffing laugh interrupts my thoughts, and lifts his head tiredly to look over his shoulder at us, at the little girl. "...That explains it, then. Looks like you had us fooled from the beginning, little lass."

...Heracles. Also going by the name Hercules. Everyone on the planet knows about this Greek hero. Brawny, tough, killed a seven-headed monster called the Hydra, which was just one of the best things he's ever done in his life as a hero. He was a force to be reckoned with...and was also known for having an uncontrollable temper. And when he loses it, that's the sign to duck and cover. I would never dream of what it would be like to fight a fearsome hero like him. And as I stand there with growing nausea, I lose my confidence at this unexpected twist.

_...No way._

We've lost this battle even before it began. The only thing that can save us now is either a miracle, or...if we could get away from these two.

"Onii-chan and his Servant should just surrender." Our enemy gloats, sure that it's her victory. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll take pity if you throw your weapons down."

...But I can't do that. I'm more afraid to run from them than to fight.

"...'Throw our weapons down'? Don't kid with me." I answer back, refusing to stand down. "You came here to fight us, so we won't back down."

As the word "we" fell from my mouth, I felt a twinge of guilt. Because I can't do anything to give Lancer the support that he needs. Sorcery that only a magus can provide...something that I'm not even half-decent at. I've always hated that weakness deep down, but now that it counts...

"...I see, so that's your answer." Baring more teeth in her smile, the girl goes from smug to evil in one breath. And she gently shakes her head full of white hair in disappointment at me. "It's a shame, because I can actually spare your life without consequences. You see, Onii-chan...you're mine as far as I'm concerned, and I can do whatever I want with you since you owe me your life."

"-"

..._What_...is she going on about...?

Unfortunately, the next words that spill out of her mouth doesn't give me the time to wonder. Much less think.

"If you won't beg for your life, then I'll just take it by force. Berserker! Dice the Master and Servant into pieces now!"

Saying that, the little girl practically skips-_skips!_-out of the way to put more distance between me and herself...leaving me and the area completely open for massacre.

"Shi-!" I start to say...and realizing half a second later that I should have used that momentary pause to move away from the spot.

Without hesitation, the giant, meters from where I stand, charges towards me with unbelievable speed, his sword raised like a huge club ready to smash me into smithereens.

"Haaah!"

He doesn't get very far; Lancer intercepts him with his own running attack, his battle-face scary even from a distance. The two collide with each other, the heavy sound of metal and rock resounding throughout the area. Lancer tries to push Berserker back, the friction of their weapons producing sparks between them.

"Kuh, eugh...!" Lancer grunts bearing the brunt of Berserker's strength.

"Lancer!" I shout to him.

Berserker growls low in his throat like an animal, using only one hand to wield his weapon while Lancer braces his spear like a stick against it.

...For a moment I forget to breathe, seeing how determined and strong Lancer is even against a monster like Berserker...and I worry about the consequences of his efforts to protect me. There's no way he could...not against Heracles himself.

And as if to prove that fact, Lancer starts to skid back on the ruined road, and lodges one foot into a pothole in the ground in a quick attempt to brace himself, the sweat gleaming on his forehead as the grimacing expression slowly turns into that of unendurable pain. To make matters worse, his bleeding arm starts to gush more blood at the pressure. It's a horrible situation where he can't even make one necessary move to turn the fight into his favor.

"-"

Entranced and horrified must be showing on my face, because that's exactly how I'm feeling watching this show of strength. Maybe this is how heroes of the past fought to prove who's stronger: they just pushed and pushed and pushed against each other without pause or hesitation. Otherwise, their deaths would be certified showing even the slightest sign of weakness. If that's true...

...Lancer's just going to let himself be defeated fighting like this.

"...Stop."

I can't let this happen. I know now that if he gives in, I'll die along with him. And if he gives it his all, only he will. This is the truth that he's already accepted the moment he crossed Berserker's path.

_Run away._

...That's what his back is telling me. Straining against Berserker, that's all he can convey without actually looking at me. He's telling me to go save myself. Telling me not to look back and run away from here.

...But...

_**There's no way I can do that!**_

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAND KATTO!

_*queue the tune "Everyday is Calm"*_

You know, Shirou really does hate his height, let alone have it be the heart of conversation in the Emiya household. And then in UBW, Rin went and spoiled him and us with, "Don't worry. You'll grow up to be XBAWKS HUEG in another ten years or so. With bleached hair too!" XD

That said,

*stands straight*

*deep breath*

*drops to knees*

*begs for her life*

I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITED ! ...TE!

If there was a god in my college that doesn't mess up my calendar then I'd give them cookies, but sadly there's none. T_T I was trying to finish this thing bit by goddamn bit, edited a lot, scratched my head(did that just now), polish polish polish, edit, head scratch, blank mind, close PC. I couldn't finish it when I realized I was losing my creative edge. But now it's back! I didn't abandon this thing. :D What do you think of me now, folks?

Reader: *wedges a pineapple in my chair*

Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! D8

I know it's been one _goddamn_ long year since the last update. My greatest thanks to the reviewers of the last(pathetically short) chapter. Here's your reward: an epiku battoru with Cuchulainn vs Hercules/Heracles/Herakles/Shackles Man. I must say it's hard to get a decent convo made with our featured Master-Servant man team. But I always thought Lancer was the kind of guy who would(once affection point requirements were met) dispense advice to Shirou on women and love and how not to let his girl fall asleep in the middle. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yay omake! Kidding. :P

...Oh alright! I don't see why not! XD Have at you, fellow peasants!

* * *

**OMAKE 1:**

Shirou: ...Lancer?

Lancer(m): Aye lad?

Shirou: Those earrings. They suck.

Lancer(m): ...

Shirou: ...

Lancer(m): ...

Shirou: ...

Lancer(m): ...

Shirou: ...

Lancer(m): But me mam gev me these! She said I woz her litt'l sunshine laddie! D;

* * *

**OMAKE 2:**

*random person dies in-game*

Shirou: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**OMAKE 3:

* * *

**

*Archer vs. Shirou, Einzbern Castle Retaliate!*

*Archer knocks Shirou away with his sword*

Archer: It's as I said. Emiya Shirou's reason to exist is nothing but a lie. And if you still can't see that, Kotomine's going to kill you after he kills Rin which will devastate us both, and I literally won't be lending you an arm to help this nonsensical plot along either.

Shirou: FUCK YOU! All I did was live in a part of the city where Angry Black Shit's likely to come out of, and you're blaming me for living to be a suicidal hero?

Archer: Nothing is ever fair. Now be nice and die. Saber's waiting for you on the other side. I'm sure you two will have something to talk about.

Shirou: Yeah. We'll talk about how I got killed by the BIGGEST DOUCHE in history! Bleaaaaaagh! *blowing a raspberry*

Archer: ...Which is even more pathetic considering.

Shirou: Dammit.

...The battle of the banter continued for three days and three nights until finally, Gilgamesh arrives with the new and poorly assembled Holy Grail which was nothing but a mountain of boiling flesh and kills humanity with it(though historics question how in the world was this possible but then everyone died which is a gaping plot hole to even have historics left which means aliens-), leaving Shirou to regret never having asked Archer what color Rin's panties were, and if he succeeded in making the "bone of his sword" longer till the very end.

* * *

Haha, till then? And remember: don't kill me before I haven't had a chance to die yet! I warned you.


End file.
